Legal Briefs
by SCA14
Summary: Read the life and loves of Emylee Harris, the newest lawyer on the WWE payroll.BautistaOCTriple H, RandyStephanie, JohnTrish, and a mix of other from each roster.
1. Introducting the Lovely Emylee Harris

**_To all of my lovely fans….I'M BACK! With more drama instore with the WWE! I just want everyone to know that I'll be re-posting my stories(I'm editing and possibly changing somethings..) anywho, you know the drill, I own nothing but Emylee Harris, Anthony, and Hart & Associates._**

_**As for the story, it's slow at first, but stick with it, after this chapter and the next, it will pick ok? Ok so with all of that ou the way, enjoy 'Legal Briefs'……**_

Emylee loved the entertainment business, and all the glamour that when along with it. From a young age she also loved the wrestling business. She figured it was a family business, something she couldn't get into. So she settled to getting into the entertainment business in Hollywood. Not the front of the camera, but where the **_REAL_** money is….behind the scenes.

Entering college, she majored in entertainment law. Basically, getting deals, and looking over contracts. It sounded boring, but as she went along, she was amazed at some of the ridiculous request some stars would ask for. She interned at one of the top law firms in the business. Hart and Associates, catered to some of the biggest stars, and execs in the country. Anyone from Steven Spielburg to Dr. Dre could be seen walking around talking with their lawyers in the numerous conference rooms.

2002

As she made her way to her bosses office, she spotted two people she never thought she would meet.

"Em, come in, I was talking to my client, I think you know him", he grinned. Anthony Harrison, one of the partners at Hart and Associates, was her boss. He also knew she and her roommate were big wrestling fans. What she didn't know, until today, was Vince McMahon, and his son, Shane, were his clients.

"Tony, please, we have this contract we need to go over for little Dakota, I mean she really wants…….Holy Shit!", she dropped her papers.

Vince and Shane laughed, helping her with the papers she dropped, and just begin to ramble, which was something she did when she was nervous.

"Listen, I can't get those, I mean I'm capable of doing thins myself, besides you're here on business, and I should be able to handle things, my mother used to say I had a bad problem with being nervous and a klutz, please don't worry about the papers, it's just Dakota Fanning, she'll get over her no red m&ms clause, she's 11, besides she rich enough to hire someone……"

"Ms. Harris, it's ok, we get that reaction all the time. Besides, Tony was just telling me about this really great Intern that loves my work, I was wondering, what would you say to a meeting over lunch with my wife and daughter. We need to go over somethings with you", Vince asked grinning.

"Ummm, if Tony doesn't mind, I mean we had a lot of things to go over today, and I don't want him to get in trouble", she said.

"Please, Vince, Shane, and myself go out golfing every Friday he's in town. By the way, is Paul joining us, he still owes me a beer".

"Yeah, besides, it's more of vacation for him and he and Stephanie need to go over somethings, that's where you come in Emylee", Vince said.

"Ok, I'll grab my things".

"Listen I'll fill you in on the way", Shane whispered to her.

As she and the infamous Shane McMahon drove to her home, he told her about his sister and Paul deciding to just be friends. Though they were on good terms, they just drifted apart. So his father needed to find a "middle man" to assist the both of them doing the creative part of both shows. To make sure they weren't violating any laws in the superstars contracts. This is where she came in.

"So why am I the perfect candidate for this job, I mean I'm still in college, haven't even got through the first year of Law School yet?"

"We know that, we wanted you to work with us, before you decided to work somewhere else", he grinned.

His grin was kind of attractive to her, but business was business. Shane, also, noticed her as well. Though he was in a serious relationship, he just gravitated towards her. His father told him to keep his options open, but there was something about her, something he wanted to know more about. They pulled into the country club where everyone else was at and entered into the gates.

"The home of snobby bitches and pricks. Welcome to Spring Falls Country Club, where the booze are free, along with STDs", Shane said mocking Robin Leach. Emylee laughed at him, as they walked towards Vince, Paul, Stephanie, and Tony. Vince, Tony, and Paul were teeing off. Stephanie noticed the "cozy" twosome first.

"About time Shane. What took you so long? Dad and I thought you may have kidnapped the girl?", Stephanie joked.

"Or maybe called Wendy, your girlfriend", Linda mentioned.

"No mother, I was telling Emylee about what her job will be if she chooses to accept the offer, he said looking over at her.

Paul finally noticed the African-american female Shane came with. He wasn't against dating girl outside of his ethnic backround, but he was taken with her. As she talked with Linda and his Ex, he watched her every move. He was still amazed that Vince didn't kill him. He just took it as one of Stephanie's stages again. Still, he was intrigued by Emylee. She had this way of making her simple attire sexy, and complementary to her intelligence. She broke his trance-like state, by asking him a question.

"Paul?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I was asking you walk with me to the main golfing area, since we need to go over the split of the brands".

"Ok, sorry, this split has me a little out of it, so to speak".

"It's ok".

He walked with her, sizing her up, as did Shane.

"Vince are you sure about her working with her. This girl is good, damn good, but there are somethings that makes me a little worried", Tony said teeing off.

"Like?"

"Well, her family, they weren't receptive to her working for me, and the idea of her possibly working for you, her mother just may…."

"Well?"

"Nevermind, just look out for her ok? She's like a daughter to me".

"I will, I want her to stick around for a long time", he grinned.

Truth be told, Vince was very sincere about it. NOTHING, and he meant nothing would drive his workers away. He knew, she was going to be the best, and with Linda's help she wasn't going anywhere.

The Main House

"So, it's a wrap. I wanted to take the brand in that direction. Smackdown would be something for building wrestlers, and Raw is something you and Steph will have to go over".

"You still love her don't you?"

"Who?"

"Stephanie".

"In a way, I mean we work together, so I should have known better to try something with her, the way she……forget I said anything, tell me about yourself".

"I'm a law student at UCLA, finishing up my first year, and an only child. My father died young, and my mother re-married this guy, I can't bring myself to call him my step-father, because really he just steps on my toes. I guess the name would fit him wouldn't it?", she laughed. "Anyway, been on my own since I was 16, graduating early, I entered into college at 17, graduated at age 22, and here I am".

"Well, you are a spit-fire, aren't you?"

"I like to think I'm assertive", she said.

"Ms. Assertive, would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"I don't know, I mean, we are working together……"

"Oh come on, it will be two friends, nothing more".

"Alright".

They made their way back to the others, and all in one day, Emylee's dreams were coming true. Little did she know, their was bumps along the way………..


	2. On top

**You know the warning...I mean disclaimer, I own no one, except people you don't know!**

2003

Emylee made her way down the hall of Titan Towers. Still attending UCLA, it was through internet courses. She was so happy, dream job with the WWE, and pulling in the big bucks. She and Paul became closer, but weren't romantically involved. Paul wanted so desperately to be with her, but she kept explaining to him that it would be better as co-workers. On-screen, his presence was well known due to his newest project: Evolution. Over on Smackdown, Stephanie was running the show, and since meeting Emylee, she became a different person, more decisive on what she wanted out of her life. In thought her and Paul remained good friends, they weren't looking to get back together.

Strolling down into her office, she found Shane sitting there, waiting.

"Hey you, I was just going to call you about his new guy, Dave Batista, I want to make sure that he understood what he was signing, and I mean he was so eager to sign his life away. Did you explain to him about the constant on the road?"

"Honey, you need to understand, that 9 times out of 10, these people understand you never see your home unless you get injured. Trust me he understands, but for you, I'll make sure he's clear on everything", he said.

He walked over to her, kissing her on the cheek, and it made her blush. She also made it very clear to Shane, that she worked with him, and that he was the boss's son. That was territory that she didn't want to go into.

"I'll see you at lunch, right?"

"Yeah, we'll go over the main points of Raw, and Dave's premiere".

"Ok", kissing her hand he made his way out of her office.

She sat typing up some more notes as her phone rang, of course she knew who it was, same time every day, her mother, and step-father called.

"Yes mother".

**"Frank's here too"**

"Yes, unfortanely, I know, hello Frank".

"**Emylee, please, must you be so hostile?"**

"Sarcasm, learn to either deal with it, or don't call".

**"Ok, so when are you coming home?"**

"We go though this conversation everyday, I don't know, no I don't have a man yet, and I'm not dating anyone you two set me up with. Anything else?"

**"Yeah, we actually called to see if you could get us some……."**

"Oh my god, Frank actually asking me for something, other than food or beer, that's a first. You obviously mean tickets, right?"

**"EMYLEE! We just want to see what exactly you do, and who this Vince McMahon is you keep bragging to your cousins about. Since you never call home".**

"Why should I, you two call here, when I've told you unless it's an emergency, don't call me. Now is that it, because I have to get going to a meeting, ok?"

**"Fine, I mean we were just trying to be good parents".**

"Seriously, if you two were good parents, I should have to constantly prove to you I don't need a man in my life right now. You know what, I'll Fed-Ex the tickets to you, call my cell if you lose a limb, and otherwise, I'll talk you two later ok?"

**"Alright, we love you".**

"Yeah, yeah".

She turned off her speaker phone, on her way out the door to her lunch meeting. It was bad enough that she got these calls everyday, but then she was going to lunch with two men going for her attention at the same time.

_"Why me?"_

Vince was walking towards her office, knowing she got her daily call from her 'disturbing' parents. He never met them, but talked with them, and some of there views, were just too old-fashioned, and now he understood Tony's concerns. It was routine for him to make his way to her office, and check on her sanity.

"Well, how are we today?", Vince boomed into her office.

"Just terrific, they are coming to visit", she said closing down her computer.

"Ok, and how do you feel about that?", he countered.

"Fine, Dr. McMahon, I have to say, I'm not happy, but even if I said no, they would find a way here. Their retired in Las Vegas, they have nothing to do, besides gamble".

He chuckled at her response.

"Em, seriously, you can't let them get to you like that. You live your life for you, not for other people", he stated.

"Are you saying that in sincerity, or for me to get in front of the camera?"

"Fast one aren't we?"

"Vince, I've worked for you for a while, trust me, there is always a gimmick to your pep talks", she grinned.

"Ok, both, but keep it in mind, I've seen you and Steph in the ring. Even she say you're good".

"I will, until then, I have to go meet with Paul and Shane. This should be interesting".

Leaving out, Vince remembered his son mentioning he was taken with Ms. Harris, but Paul was in the way of that.

_"Shane, if you only knew what she was going through, you would back off"._

She strolled down the street towards the restaurant the two men were waiting at. It was like slow motion watching her walk towards to the two of them. She was simple, and kept them on their toes. It was a long time for the both of them to meet any woman like her. Her echo of her heels moved closer. She saw something in the both of them, and was on the brink of losing it if she didn't do something about it. Problem was that it would crush one in the process of acting on animal instinct. Best solution……….date someone outside the problem, or at least let them think you are.

**AN: So Emylee is getting harassed by her parents, and two different men. The men part, could be good, I mean since one of them is Triple H……don't even get me started! LOL, but seriously, who will she go towards? Paul, Shane, or someone completely (hint: NO BASTISTA YET!) different? Then she has her parents visiting……oh crap, they want to see the goods. Stay tuned, it going to pick up next chapter……….**

**-ACTRESS**


	3. The RKO Experience

As she sat, she also noticed that two of the "newest" members of Evolution were there also. Dave Batista and Randy Orton. She walked up on their conversation, and the men stood up to acknowledge she was there.

"Please, Sit".

Paul got her chair, and she grinned at the gesture. Shane looked away at the notion. He knew that Paul wanted her, but they remained friends, stating that who ever she goes after the other would back off. Inside though, Shane wished he'd fall off the earth, at least then he'd have her attention, maybe.

She looked up to see Randy, whom she hadn't met yet, Stephanie was telling her about second generation wrestler, but she had a good feeling about him. Extending her hand to him, she introduced herself.

"Emylee Harris"

"Randy Orton, nice to meet you", he said kissing her hand.

"Trust me if I had a dollar for every time I got that greeting, I'd put Vince out of Business", she joked.

The group laughed as she pulled out the contract for him.

"Now, I know you know about everything in here, but I need you to look everything over. Have a lawyer outside of WWE look it over. Make sure everything is crystal clear before….."

As she continued saying that, he already signed the papers. She shrugged it off, and collected them back from the rookie. Menus came around, and Randy began to talk about one of new fame, along with the benefits. Emylee arched a brow at the story he was talking about. Paul looked at her, and her response.

"Hey man, there's a lady at the table, save that for other time", he said.

"I was getting to the good part……..so like I was saying, she arched her back to let me….."

"Let you what, go aster, or compensate for something you are lacking in?", Emylee said drinking her water.

Paul, and Dave chocked on their water, Shane, and Randy stopped and looked at her. She leaned back in the chair, looking directly at Randy.

"First off, how do you know what I have, not to mention, aren't you a little young to be concerned with 'grown-up' talk", he answered back.

Chuckling at his remark, Emylee, watched the men laugh along with him. She stood up looking at Randy with daggers shooting from her eyes.

"Trust me, if you're bragging, it means you came too soon, and she wasn't happy. You seem to think since I'm young that I know nothing about fucking a man, trust me, I know enough to know that you messed up last night. Now if you gentlemen would excuse me, I have to get going, I have other young clients to meet with", she said grabbing her things.

The table was speechless. Neither Shane, nor Paul saw this side to her. It turned Paul on to know she was feisty as Vince said. This also attracted both Randy and Dave. Dave was well spoken for, but their was something about her. Randy ran to the other side of the table, stopping her for a second.

"Honey, listen you don't have to leave, I was just giving you a hard time, I didn't mean anything by it, please sit down ", he said to her.

She inched closer to him, and he was very receptive to her advances. Placing her hand on his chest, the other three men watched in curiosity and jealously, she answered back.

"Well, maybe me leaving you, after giving you a _**hard** _time, will remind you to mind your manners while a lady is present. It was nice meeting you Mr. Orton".

She began to walk away to four very horny men, and then she remembered one last thing.

"And for now on, it's Ms. Harris, not Honey, it's so unprofessional", she said turning out of the restaurant grinning.

Later that day

She was working out in the gym on the first level. Paul, Dave, and Randy were to meet Ric there to go over some last minute things before the taping for this Monday. They walked in to her jogging on one of the treadmills, with her mp3 player going. She didn't notice they were there, because she could hear them.

Paul watched her every step, assuming she was jogging to the beat of what ever she was listening to. Her chest breathing heavily, up and down, as her feet pound evenly onto the machine that was dominating her body. Sweat rolling off of every limb of her body, he sat and watched intensely. Randy, on the other hand, decided to walk other and take action.

"Ms. Harris?"

She stopped her mp3, and looked over to her left, noticing him there.

"Randy, well, nice to see you, are you following me now?"

"No, I'm here for a meeting. But since we are on the subject of you, I wanted to ask you something".

"I'm listening".

"I was wondering what you may be doing after the show, maybe you and I could compare notes over a drink".

"Sure why not, I mean it's just notes right?"

"Yeah, and maybe you and teach me something".

She walked around him, and snickered. Paul Noticed what she was doing, it was wrong, but extremely funny. Emylee had a way of letting guys down, especially f they were to treat her rudely.

"And you think I would fall for that?"

"What?"

"The line 'and maybe you can teach me something'. Orton, listen to me, I meant what I said. I'm your legal representative, not your toy. Thanks, but no thanks".

She walked off, and Paul was on her toes. Dave walked over to him, and he looked defeated, but grinned, because, finally, someone caught him in his lines.

"You really thought she would fall for that, man you need to get some better lines", Dave said patting on the back.

All Randy could do is give his infamous smile and shrug it off. Knowing him, he would have other woman dropping her panties at that very line. The two Men went over and began their workout, still waiting for Ric to arrive.

-Meanwhile-

Emylee was on her way to the showers as Paul walked up to meet with her. It was now or never he thought. He grabbed her shoulder, and turned her around, facing her to him. She almost smacked him, then realizing it was her good friend. He starred at her for minutes, which felt to them an eternity. Seeing into her eyes, it was the first time he saw the real woman he was growing to care about. For him, it was too early for love, but it was more than just 'liking' her. To her, he was extremely attractive, but he was also her co-worker. She figured 'what the hell, he's into me, just like I am to him'.

"Yes Paul".

"I need you……to answer me something".

"Ok".

"I want to have dinner with you, more than friends. Yes, we hang out after shows, and during lunch when I'm in town, but I need more Em. I'm not saying I love you, because, I can't say that at this point, but I am saying friendship is something I can't take anymore. You don't need to answer me right now, but tonight after the show, could we talk, over dinner, just me and you".

"You and I".

"What?"

"You mean you and I, and yes, I'm open to that. Just one problem, there's Shane. He's been all over me, and I don't want to hurt his feelings".

"Trust me, you need to go with your heart, and stop putting other people first".

"Alright, tonight after the taping".

She walked into the women's' locker room, and he leaned against the wall, grinning at that fact she not only said she was open to them being more than friends, but she shut Randy down twice in one day. Tonight would be a good night.

**AN: So I guess I changed it a little bit to get the triangle going. I wanted to start getting to the "good stuff"(lol). She is contemplating, but her decision is coming in tommorow's update. I also will be updating my "Passions" stories as well. So I hope SOMEBODY will review my stories? Anyone(echo)...I guess I will have to wait and see!**

**-Actress**


	4. Damn, about time

Sorry that I haven't updated like I wanted to, I'm trying to get used to being at home again, and getting things taken care of. I've also began to get started on re-vamping other stories I haven't worked on in a while. Just bare with me!

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT, DON'T READ IF YOU AREN'T COMFORTABLE WITH IT!

Disclaimer: Read Ch.1

So, here's a mini update….Emylee agreed to going out with Paul to talk about the feelings they have for one another……I have decided who she is going to end up with, and also that this to will be a series of stories, because I have lots in store for her, and the Superstar she ends up with! With that said, enjoy Chapter 4!

The house show ended with the four "new" housemen, a.k.a., Evolution in the ring. Emylee looked on at the alter ego of Paul. Triple H. She despised that man. The Game, he called himself, over powering other wrestlers in the ring. Chewing them up and spitting them out like gum. It was also something the about that image that made her so attached to him. It made her panties moist every time she saw him in the ring, in his attire, just for his touch. At a certain point, she even felt conflicted about even going down that road with him. That it could fail really badly. She wondered if it didn't work out, where that would leave them. Friends, enemies, or worse?

He walked towards her, noticing she was deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

"Nah, you almost ready?"

"Yeah, let me shower and change, I'll tell the guys, and I'll be right behind you".

She grinned, and begin making her way down the corridor, that lead to the exit where the limos were. He walked in to the locker room, as Dave and Ric were talking about his persona out in the ring. Stephanie and Paul left it to Ric to help Dave in this department, more or less to give feedback to his performance in the ring.

"Like I said, it could have been better, but it was good. Vince, for now, wants to see you more as just muscle. He also said in a few months, you and Paul will be starting to be closer, which will mean actual scripts. So I guess you are doing very well if he wants that for you".

"Hey you two, I'm gonna shower and change", he said walking in to find his things.

"Ummm, may I ask _who_ it is you are changing for?", Ric said.

"I think there is a female involved", Dave added.

"Yes, there is, but it's not what you think", Paul grinned.

"Yeah right, you haven't been with anyone seriously, since Steph. Who is she?"

"Emylee", Paul added.

"Emylee Harris, she doesn't like wrestlers", Randy said walking out of the bathroom.

"She doesn't like you", Dave said grinning.

"So, oh well, I got to get going, I have somewhere to be".

"Clubbing?"

"Not tonight, just got some important business to handle".

Randy darted out of the room, leaving the three men in the room. Paul went to shower, and the pair was left to figure out what they were up to that night.

As Emylee walked towards the exit, she saw Shane. Automatically, she tried to hide but wasn't fast enough.

"Em! Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight, maybe un-wind a little?", he said jogging up to her.

"Oh, you know what, I have plans already, but thanks though".

"No worries, I'll hang out with the guys or something".

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, yeah, have fun".

She continued on her way, sighing that she diverted his advances once again, though she didn't know how to get him to finally realize that she wasn't into him the way he was into her. Something had to give, and she just didn't know what to do, or how to do it. As she walked towards the cars, she smiled at the fact that she felt she made the right choice.

"Hey you two, I'm out of here, I'll see you three in the morning", Paul said emerging from the bathroom.

"So is it safe to assume that you'll be late", Dave said getting his bag together.

"Maybe, it depends on his night out", Ric grinned.

"No, it's nothing like that; we're going out to dinner, and then going to bed, separately. Emylee isn't that type of woman".

"Uh huh, right. Isn't that what you said about Stephanie"?

"Yeah, yeah, but she's different".

"Yeah, but it's something about how you get these women to get them to strip down in one night, no matter what the price, or back round".

"So, your point?"

"My point is, we'll see what happens", Dave said to him.

Paul grinned at the two walking out to the limo where she was waiting. He saw her in the distance, waiting, in her slender frame. Her curves were something you could notice from a far distance, especially in the revealing dress she wore, something he noticed also when she came to the arena. It was something that he would need to not focus on while dining with her.

"You ready to leave?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go", he said opening the door to the limo.

-Later that night-

They arrived at the luxurious restaurant he planned for. It was supposed to be a lovely night for them, but as it turned out, he was too tired from the night before, and she was just plain nervous to see how all of this would turn out. She and Paul were good friends, and considering taking to another level would and could damage the friendship they had. It was something she thought about with both him and Shane. He tried to make small talk with her, and she responded but it wasn't much.

The twosome finished dinner, and made their way back to the hotel. Approaching her hotel room, she decided to just break the silence. She was a friend to him, and hell, she should be able to talk to him.

"Well that was……" she said.

"Boring, I know, Em, I'm sorry, I have been just so tired lately……"

She interrupted him with a kiss. At first he was surprised, and frankly, she was a little surprised at her own actions, but decided to go with it. Pulling back slowly, she looked at him for some reaction.

"Too forward?" she grinned.

"Not. At. All", he breathed.

"You want to come in?"

"You sure about that?"

"No, I'm just saying it…..YES I'm sure!" she grinned.

Truth be told, she was still nervous, but she was also extremely horny, and if any of the stories she heard about Paul were true, at least if everything ended where they were just friends, they could be friends with benefits. Emylee had been without sex for five years. He would be tested out, and she would get a quick fix. A win-win situation, she thought. What she didn't realize is why they originally why he was called "the Game".

Walking in, he was wondering what exactly she was up to. Though he knew her for years, he knew her on a professional basis, not intimately, or personally. She kept it hidden from everyone but Stephanie.

"Something to drink or Eat?" she offered.

"No, no, thanks, but you should sit with me, we should talk".

"Alright".

Sitting down, she removed the heels she was wearing, and folded her legs on the couch.

"I wanted to tell you something, and didn't know how exactly to ask or say it………Maybe I should come out and ask".

"It never stopped you before".

"Well, I know your business ethic, but knowing you personally, that's a different story".

"Alright, you can assume I wouldn't do anything on a whim. That everything I feel personally, I'd you professionally".

"Ok, with that being said, that display with Randy, frankly, that turned me on, but I don't want whatever we are approaching just for lust. For me it's got to be more than that. My question is, since none of the men at that table ever saw you like that, what are you hiding under that thick layer of beauty".

She snickered at his comment.

"_For some one who isn't just wanting sex, he is laying it on pretty heavy"_, she thought.

"I'm hiding more than you think, but isn't what dates are for? To try to get know the person you may or may not want to make a permanent fixture in your life. Se Paul, I'll tell you something, I'm a professional. What I do at work stays at work, and what I choose to outside of work is my business and who ever I'm with at the time".

"Really so maybe you can clue me in what exactly you do after hours, as you like to put it", he grinned.

All the sudden, feeling tired and turning in was the last thing on his mind. To be brutally honest, sleep wasn't anywhere on the radar of thoughts. Getting naked……….now, that was something that was up on the priority list of things to do. Moving closer, he caressed her face. Being nervous, he didn't know how she would respond, frankly, she could end it at anytime. He'd be hurt, but would understand. They both knew that going into whatever this night turned out to become.

Tracing her jaw line, he leaned in closer to her, and she lessen the space in between the two of them. Closing his eyes, he imagined her riding him, moaning loudly, and enjoying every touch, and slowly doing anything, and EVERYTHING he wanted to her. But before he could continue, he opened his eyes, and looked directly at her, asking her the million dollar question.

"So where do we go from here?"

In another Room

Shane sat in his hotel room, still stunned from the fact he saw her with his good friend. It took a lot to get them to become friend after his baby sister and he split up. He figured that if he and Stephanie were becoming good friends, so could he and Paul. But to know he went after the woman he secretly wanted was just low. He also sat staring at his cell phone, looking at the number that was shown in front of him: Emylee Harris.

His sister and other people on the roster told him not to press the issue with her, if she wanted him, she would go after him. He thought other wise. That she was just not used to being in the situation she was in, with two guys going after her at the same time. He figured it was now or never. That if he was to wait, he'd lose her forever. Pressing the speed dial on his phone, he waited for her to pick up. It rang and went to voice mail.

"_**Hey, this is Emylee…if this is important business, call Titan Towers….otherwise, I'm not available right at this moment, leave a message and I'll call you back…….Oh yeah, mom, if this is you, don't".**_

"Hey Em, it's Shane, I'd like to talk to you, it's really important…..it's about you….and me. Call me when you get in".

He shut his phone, hoping he wasn't too late. The only thing that got him through the day was the kiss they shared back when she first started.

Flashback

"Ok, seriously though, I think that Honky Tonk Man was the most ridiculous character your dad ever came up with. Think about it……..you can tell he was just starting in the creative department", she chuckled.

"Yeah some characters were and are crazy, but that's why the WWE is number one", Shane added.

Sitting next to her, in her office couch, his hand brushed against hers as they both grabbed for some paperwork. She looked up at him, as he did to her. She nervously grinned at him, as if this was a sixth grade dance. He leaned in closer to her, and he kissed her. She was shocked at first, but she moaned at the sensual kiss, and welcomed it. Breaking away, she looked at him, and then kissed him again. He grabbed her neck, and pressed her face to his, and then it was when she woke up and realized who she was kissing. She stood up walking over to her desk.

"What is it? I mean I don't think my breath was bad, and I think I'm a damn good kisser", he joked.

"It wasn't that Shane…….."

"Then what?"

"I can't".

"Why?"

"I can't! Remember you are seeing Wendy! You said you may want to marry her?"

"Yeah, I know, but that was for her parents".

"I can't"

"But Why?"

"You are the bosses' Son"

Those words stung like a knife through the chest, on top of the display with Randy, and her and Paul hooking up, it was too much. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

In Emylee's Room

She stared at Paul, and after a while it bothered him.

"Alright did you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you crystal clear".

"Well, do I have something on my face?"

"No. Give me your hand".

"Why?"

"Just give me you hand".

Opening his hand, she took it, and placed it in between her thighs, and grinned at him. He also caught on to the hint, and she noticed the budge in his crotch. He grinned at the noticed, but it still didn't answer his question.

"What about my question, I mean I love a good fuck buddy session, hell I love a good fuck any day of the week, but I thought you wanted more?"

"I do, but right now, just show me why I should say yes", she said kneeling on the couch, and he slid his fingers inside of her. Sliding closer to him, she began to whisper to him.

"Show me".

"Show you what……"

"Show me why you're 'The Game'".

"Well, hon, that could take all night".

"I could show you _my evil twin_", she taunted.

"You got yourself a deal", he whispered back.

Brushing against his face, she looked at him. He pushed further inside her, breaking the barrier. She arched her back, and he noticed her breast were right in his face, and is carnal instinct was to touch. Grabbing her left breast, she yelped at the touch. She took her left hand, and undid his pants, and exposed his shaft, and wrapped her hand around it. Moving slowly, she began to give his a hand job, and he responded by moving in and out of her. They responded to each other, and he upped the ante a bit, by going inside her low cut dress, noticing their was no bra to undo, he began to flick her left nipple, and she met his match by moving her hand faster. It made him grin at her attempt to get back at him. She also noticed his cockiness, so then she got to him, by wrapping her mouth around his shaft. His was still grinning, but not as much as moaning. As soon as she did that, he moved faster inside her, and squeezed her breast hard. She sat back up to look at him. Going back to the original formula, he was getting close, very close. She leaned towards his face, grinning.

"Is that what you wanted?"

"I wasn't expecting it, but it was damn good", he breathed.

He continued, and she moaned at every touch.

"Mmmm…..Paul……I'm getting close".

"Cum for me".

They moved with rhythm to each others movements, and then her body began to shake. He made her hit her peak, and she loved every minute of it. She came all over his hand, and she kept going, as he began to cum on her hand. Breathing heavily, he slowly exited her, as she wished he never moved. She let go of him, and stood up walking towards her bathroom. He watched her intensely, as she made her way to clean up.

"I'm really sorry about that, normally, I'm not that bad".

"No worries, if I was that worried, I would have never said for you to do it in the first place", she yelled back.

He stood up, buckling his pants back up, and walked over to her in the bathroom. She continued freshening up, and he kissed her neck. She closed her eyes to take in the feeling of him being that close to her.

"That was very………exhausting", he said.

"But in a good way", she added.

"I'll agree to that".

He turned her back around, to pull her onto the counter, and remembered she still had no underwear on. Unbuckling his pants again, he looked at her, but then buckled his pants. She looked at him strangely. He spread her lips open, and began to play with her again, this time just watching her, and she got off on the fact he was watching her. After coming on his hand, again, he washed up in her bathroom.

"So what about my question?"

"Are you serious? You mean to tell me after that display, you need to ask?"

"Well, I'm a guy, sometimes, we don't know were we stand".

She chuckled at his response, and knew he was being a smart ass.

"I'd think after that, that something _has_ to be there. I just have to admit something first".

"Go Ahead, I mean honesty is something I value".

"Normally, I'm not that forward, but there is something about you. I can't place it, but I tend to act extremely……..sexual around you".

He snickered at her brutal answer, and her cheeks grew red at him, as she looked for something to concentrate on.

"Em, it isn't the first time I've heard that from a woman. It is the first time I've felt like the opposite sex in the situation".

"Isn't this something you and your family should be discussing", she joked.

"No, not like that, smart ass. Just a woman knowing _exactly _what she wants, and I don't have to guess, that's a first".

"Well, I don't like games".

"Ok, so"

"What? Do you think I'd let someone finger fuck me, twice, and say we shouldn't try for something? I'm not that type of girl", she said.

Walking over to the door, she leaned against it. Choosing her words wisely, she continued.

"Paul, I'm a straight-to-the-point girl. I take nothing from no one, and so far, it has gotten me to this point. I've also scared men away from dating me. If you don't like it, here's the door", she motioned.

Looking up at him, as he came towards her, he stared directly at her. Taking her hand, she got goose bumps at what he was going to do next. In some ways, he still made her nervous, but now it was in a good way. He took her hand, and kissed it. Then he kissed her, slowly.

"That's all I needed to know. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow".

"Wait, what about our conversation?"

"Em, we finished it in more ways than one", he grinned.

She grinned also at the comment, and let him out. He then said something that made her chuckle, and she would remember about him.

"Just stay wet for me".

Closing the door, she began to fan herself, as she was exhausted, and ready to turn in.


	5. Shane's Heartbreak

I hope you guys liked that chapter, it only gets better. So, same ol', same ol', don't own anything but Emylee, yada, yada. So here we go!...

That next day, Paul, Dave, and Ric were eating breakfast and talking about upcoming events they were to be at.

"Well, they want a video and pictures for the website", Paul explained.

Dave noticed out the corner of his eye, an extremely lovely young woman approaching in a black bikini, and red sheer wrap to enhance her curves. Then he realized it was Emylee. She had her shades on, ready to enjoy the early afternoon sunshine. Ric and Paul saw her coming towards the table. It was her time to relax and reflect, since her parents were coming in the next couple weeks. Paul grinned at her walking over, as did she. Stopping at their table, she removed the shades.

"Gentlemen", she said.

"Ms. Harris, it's always a pleasure to see you", Ric said, kissing her hand.

"Ric, please, it's Emylee, I only did that to Randy, Dave nice to see you too", she said to him.

He eyed her like candy, and she noticed, along with Ric. Paul didn't catch on, but Ric did, and he knew, this may cause problems, but they were grown people, and it was their business.

"Anyways, I have the day off, so, if anyone needs anything that pertains to me, thinks twice before calling, and then call Shane, ok?", she said.

"Nice Bikini", Paul said.

"Thanks, just bought it", she said, a little hurt that he was so monotone.

He figured to play it neutral, until she was able to tell Shane where she stood between her and Paul. Inside, he wanted to take her inside the sauna room, and just bang her from behind , and hear her scream for mercy.

"Paul? Paul!", she said.

"Oh, yeah, w-what did you say?"

"I said Vince said you guys have the night off, no house shows tonight".

"O-oh yeah, right".

"I'll see you guys later", she chuckled.

She walked off, and every man at that table was eying her. Catch was Dave was thinking of her more and more each day like significant other, than like a co-worker. Ric also noticed, and he got the same feeling that Emylee did, that she had a handful to deal with.

Emylee reached the pool, seeing Shane and Stephanie talking. She grinned at the two of them, always business, never a day off, true 'McMahon' style.

On the other side, Shane was still trying to convince Stephanie to agree with him about Emylee. They noticed her talking with the guys, and making her way towards their end.

"I'm willing to give it all up for her Steph. I typed up my resignation and everything", he said softly.

"Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes, she's the one".

"You said that about Wendy, and Marissa".

"No, I mean it this time".

"Shane, even if she is, that's a little extreme. She didn't give up her job for you. Seriously, think about this, even if you did do that, what position are you putting her in, she still works for dad. Don't get me wrong, she's the only sane person in this business, and can tolerate my antics. If she wants you, she'll tell you. Trust me I know".

"Are we jealous?"

"No, I have noticed someone else, just can't get over some of our issues, she said trying to focus on her book.

He snatched the book from her, and she gave him her infamous stare of violence.

"Hey, give that back"!

"Who is he? Paul?"

"Listen, I'm a grown woman, and I don't have to tell you anything. To answer you, hell no, Paul was rebellion. He was something to go against Daddy on. You see, whether or not she is into you, Paul is a bad boy. I can tell, she is trying to piss her family off, thinking they will leave her alone, but it does the opposite, I should know. You want her, become more like Paul", Stephanie answered taking her book back.

Emylee approached the siblings, and smiled at their interaction. She sat next to Shane, patting him on the leg.

"Hey McMahon twins", she teased.

"We are not twins", they said in unison.

"Riiight, so what are you two up to today", she grinned.

"Care to join me in the pool?", Shane said.

Stephanie eyed her brother, and Emylee, he was so naïve. She didn't want him in that way. Secretly, she knew why. Emylee, felt he was too cocky, and he always being about business was good at work, but to have time off, and your still in your office, was something she noticed. Though, Emylee didn't know whom she wanted to settle down with, she knew if she was to with Shane, she'd be running the house herself, or nannies would be tending to their children. Stephanie told her she was over thinking things, but she knew Emylee was right, because that was her and Shane's childhood.

"Sure, Steph, we'll hang out later right?", Emylee said standing, and removing her sheer wrap.

"Yeah, book club tonight", she slyly grinned.

That was code for girl talk, and no one knew that but the two women.

Paul and Dave watched through the window at Shane and Emylee playing in the pool. He was a tad bit jealous of the interaction she was having with Shane, but he knew inside she was with him, and to give her some space.

Taking off her glasses, and walking over to the pool, she jumped in, with some of the superstars watching her. Shane continued watching her, as did Dave and Paul.

"_That is one beautiful specimen",_ Dave thought in his mind. Though he was coming off of a divorce, he still looked. They were friends, but they "grew apart", code meaning, she found another man. Whether he was their to fuck or she was in love remain to be seen, either way, he was done, and ready to move on.

"You gonna just stand their, or join me?", Emylee yelled back.

"……No not at all", Shane said back.

Diving in, he swam over to her, and made himself look like he wasn't going to do anything, and surprised her by splashing her. He began to laugh at her response.

"Shane! Oh you are so dead!", she said swimming after him.

As he swam away, she screamed obscenities towards him. Stephanie sat watching them, shaking her head. Dave, Paul, and now Randy joined her.

"I thought you and Stacey had plans", Stephanie said harshly.

"Shopping, I don't think so", he answered, noticing her voice.

Paul and Dave also took a notice of Stephanie's change of greeting towards Randy, and were slightly confused.

"So where's Ric?"

"He had an appointment".

"A manicure", Dave said trying not to laugh.

"Wow, that's um………"

"Yeah, I know" Paul said looking at Shane and Emylee.

Stephanie and Dave could see this getting ugly soon. He was becoming more and more jealous about Shane and Emylee. After horsing around, they got out of the pool. She didn't think she was swimming, so she didn't think to bring a towel. He noticed her beginning to shiver as the slight breeze hit her, and Shane gave her his towel.

"T-thanks", she chattered.

"No problem".

Rubbing her arms, he caught her stare and she looked at him, not know why she was attracted to him all the sudden, broad shoulders, and black wavy hair, she shook out of the trance he put her in. Noticing her breaking away, he brought up last night.

"Did you get my voice mail?"

"No, I didn't know you called?"

"That's ok, it isn't important", he answered, hurt.

"No it was, obviously, or you wouldn't have said anything".

"I needed to talk to you about something concerning us, but don't worry", he grinned nervously.

"Wait what is it?"

Across the pool, the threesome watched Shane and Emylee emerge out of the pool, and him rubbing her arms. Touching her, he thought that maybe he was undressing her with his eyes, fantasizing about making love to her. His imagination was getting the best of him, and he was only held back by Steph. That was HIS girl, and no one should have their hands on her but him.

"Calm down Paul".

"What! Wait? How did you know I was annoyed?"

"Paul, we dated for three years, I should know when you are annoyed. Besides I work with you".

"Well, what should I do, let your big brother take her from me? I mean we're together…"

"WHAT? Oh your girlfriend is dead! She didn't tell me!", Steph screeched.

"Yeah, well it happened as of last night", he said grinning remembering last night. "I know Shane liked her, but she doesn't want to hurt his feelings".

"Paul let her handle it. He has to hear it from her. He hears it from anyone else, he'll be crushed", Dave added.

"He's right, if you get involved, you'll lose her and Shane".

"I may lose my friend after he finds out anyway".

"No, we'll be your friend still, he may be mad at hell at first, but remember, I know Shane, he'll be you friend in the long run".

"No, Shane, elaborate on what you are talking about?"

"I left you a message".

"I haven't checked my messages from yesterday".

"Oh yeah, it was Wednesday, 'ignore calls' day".

"Yeah, parents tend to call on Wednesday".

"Sorry, I got a little buzzed, and forgot".

"It's ok, what was it about?"

Shane thought about the message, debating to tell her, or lie.

"_**Hey Em, it's Shane, I'd like to talk to you, it's really important…..it's about you….and me. Call me when you get in".**_

"Shane? Shane? Earth to Shane?", she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, I really need to talk to you".

"Ok, I thought we were pasted that part, you said you needed to tell me something".

"Come sit with me", he directed her to one of the tables.

A waiter came up to them, ready to take their order.

"A stiff drink, no ice, just straight".

"Umm, ok…..Orange Juice please", she said confused.

Walking away, she was searching for any indication of why he ordered booze at 11am.

"Shane, I know you maybe be nervous about something, I'm still trying to figure that part out, since we talk about everything, but why the booze at 11am? I mean isn't that a little early?", she joked.

"Humor me, I may need it after this conversation".

Dave and Steph were still trying to calm Paul down, and it was kind of working. He was focused on trying to make out what they were saying by trying to read lips.

"Looks like he said stiff drink, and she said juice, I don't know what kind".

"Ok, we can't honestly say, you won't be working for the FBI anytime soon", Randy said.

"Fuck you dude, I'm trying to make my relationship work, unlike someone I know", he retorted.

Randy flipped him off, as Stephanie watched Randy from a distance. Truth be told, his relationship was in tact, but not with Stacey…….it was with **_her _**. No one knew, but Dave, and she wanted to remain that way, just for now.

"Dude, seriously, just calm down".

"Not until she tells him".

"Tells him what?"

"That we are together", Paul said staring at the two across the way.

Dave and Randy looked at Steph, and were just as shocked at the news as she was.

"You sure about that?'

"Yeah, since last night".

"Just sit tight Paul, because if I know Emylee, she is going to tell him very soon", Steph added.

"Whatever".

Shane was fidgety and shaking. Though it was only 82 outside, he was sweating as if he ran a marathon in the desert. Emylee kept searching for some type of clue, or sign of what he was talking about. Once he began, she never predicted that his reaction would be like this. Shane was thinking that he could deal with her rejection, but he didn't think it would hurt so badly.

"Listen Em, I've known you for a while now. You've gotten me through some rough patches, and was there when Wendy and I were fighting".

"I'm still here for you Shane. Shane we are friends, that's what friends do".

"Exactly…….but I want more".

"Explain _more_", she stressed.

"I want you. I want to show you we'd be good together. I want to have a family with you".

"Shane……"

"Emylee, that attraction is there, I know it is, ever since the kiss we shared, I mean that lingering stares you give me, that one just now".

"Shane, all of that should have never happened".

"Don't say that, I don't think that. It just shows me the electricity we have".

"Shane, you are Vince's son, you and Stephanie will be taking over this company……."

"I'll quit for you", he hurried.

"…….and you're groomed to do what…….wait a minute, what did you just say?"

"I know, you don't want me always gone, and being alone, I can fix it, I can't own the company, and be with you, and Stephanie can take it over".

"No".

"No to what?"

"You can't leave. It's all you know Shane. You'd be miserable. It's a flattering offer Shane, but deep inside, you are a McMahon. You need this. I'm going to say something, and don't take offence to it, just listen".

"Alright".

"Being a McMahon, you seem to think you can have everything, and in some cases, the power and money do get you what you want, but in other cases, it doesn't mean anything. This is one of them. Shane, I love you, but not the way you want. You're last name can be a hindrance".

"You're seeing him aren't you", he said harshly.

"Listen to me now, I'm only going to say this once. First, you are not my keeper, second, yes, we started dating. Lastly, we don't mix well Shane, you want things I don't. I don't know where this is going to end up, but you and I will always be friends", she said trying to caress his hand.

Shane flinched at her touch, and quickly stood up. He began to pace. She went over to see if he was alright. She brushed him arm, and he snatched away from her. He ran over, and grabbed a chair, and threw it in the pool. She yelped at his actions.

Paul, Dave, Randy, and Stephanie witnessed it all, and ran over to see the damaged that was done. Paul ran up to Shane, and they were standing nose to nose. Dave was holding Paul back, as Randy stepped in between the two friends.

"YOU KNOW, IF WE WEREN'T FRIENDS, I'D KICK YOU SNOBBY ASS", Paul growled.

"GO AHEAD, BECAUSE WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS. FRIENDS DON'T SWOOP IN ON GIRLS THEIR FRIENDS LIKE", Shane answered back.

Steph went to Emylee to tend to her, to see if she was ok. She moved away from her, as if it was her fault.

"Em, come on, we are friends".

"You're his sister".

"So, Shane is my brother, it shouldn't affect our friendship", she trying to hug her.

Thinking about it, she began to walk away with Steph. The four men noticed her walking away,

"Wait, where are you going?", Paul asked.

"When you tow grow up, I'll come talk to you both, until then, don't call me, or talk to me".

Shane felt like a jackass, but not toward Paul. He just lost his friends. Paul could be replaced, but Emylee that was different. He smirked at the irony of it all, and turned his back on Paul. Walking off, he needed to be alone. Paul was furious, and began to destroy the place. Dave and Randy got him to stop breaking up the furniture, and walked him back to his room.

AN: I'll try to post the next two chapter in the next couple of days, but I hope you enjoy the story so far...if you haven't figured out yet, Paul, and Dave will be fighting over her, but is Shane completely out of that picture, with me, never say never! Please read and review!


	6. One down, one added

AN: I have gotten motivation from a certain writer on this site, and frankly, I think it will show my true side of writing……..writer, you know who you are! Anyway…….read chapter one for the disclaimer.

It had been almost three weeks since the scene at the pool. Emylee subemerged herself in paperwork, as did Shane. Paul sulked and kept trying to call Emylee back to explain his side. She didn't want to hear any of it. He was just as immature as Shane was. She also began to talk to someone she never thought she'd bond with……David Baustisa. Yeah, she signed him, and looked over his contract, but he was mysterious to her. He wondered if she was ok, but she hide that factor with him. He was a person to talk to, since her friends were far away at this point.

She walked into her room, sighing as she entered. Though Dave was keeping her company on the far trips, she still felt alone. Tonight wasn't any different. He rode with her in the limo, and did her usual, drink, and softly cried. He held her, as she just felt pity on herself. As they sat watching the sights and sounds of San Francisco, it made her more sad and willing to just quit.

"Em, you can't quit because those two are idiots. Seriously, just focus on other things, they will come around", he said.

"I should have never made any choice like that in the first place".

"Well, no use of crying over spilled milk, or in this case, spilled booze".

She grinned at his slight mess he made, being tired. She gave him the ritual goodbye they made over the three week period of traveling together. The kiss on the cheek, and brief hug.

Upstairs, Shane and Paul watched from Paul's window. It burned both men that she wasn't talking to either one of them. They both decided to talk, despite the tension in the air.

"You need to apologize to her", he said.

"I know, and I'm going to. No matter the fact you betrayed me, I owe it to her to say I'm sorry", he cringed.

"You know, unless you want to say it from a bed in the local hospital, I suggest you keep that to yourself".

"Don't start with me, I have nothing to gain from this, unlike yourself, Paul", he growled.

"She's leaving, I'll go and call her, make yourself comfortable, it may be a while".

She made her way to her room, with David in tow. He watched her, as she locked the door.

"Listen, you don't have to stay here, go out, have fun".

"I'm not the 'go out' type. I mean, right now, I'm enjoying being by myself. Anyway, I'm enjoying our little bond", he grinned.

"Thanks", she answered, as the phone ringed.

"I'm going to go shower, pick out some room service", he said from the bathroom.

"Alright", she said picking up the receiver.

"_Hello"_

"_It's Me."_

"_Paul, leave a message in my e-mail, or something, I don't have time to……"_

"_Just meet us in the lobby"._

"_Us?"_

"_Just come to the lobby"._

"_Fine"._

Placing the cordless back to where it was, she searched for paper to leave David a note.

"I hope this is worth my time", she said to herself.

He heard the door open and shut, thinking Emylee left to somewhere, he hurried, and looked around to see if she left something to show him where she left to.

_David,_

_Dumb and Dumber called, they what to talk to me. No matter what is said, thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without our friendship. I'll be back later_

_-Em_

_P.S. no porn unless you tape it for me, lol_

He chuckled at her statement. She told him her inter-thoughts on sex with anyone. Though she wasn't a virgin anymore, she thought sex was sacred, nothing taken lightly, but with Paul, she wanted to make sure he was serious before jumping in the sack with him. Until that time, she turned to porn and vibrators. That's where the friendship began. Out shopping for porn and toys that lonely evening, she bumped into him. The open, strong, sexual, friendship formed. He knew she was off limits, but so knew she was an in-closet kink.

She got off the elevator, walking towards the two towers she picked from. Shane stood, looking confident, but a former shell of himself. She noticed he drank himself to sleep since that afternoon. Paul stood sharply, noticing her every move, trying to read her. Since they began dating, this was the first time, he couldn't tell what she was thinking. She sat down, and even then, both men was still taken with her.

"Ok, talk damn it, I have plans, and an early flight back to the office".

"I'll go first", Shane said.

Emylee looked at him with the scowl that said the attitude she was in; not wanting to bothered.

"Listen, I was way out of line at the pool, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry".

Paul watched the two, and he was still annoyed with Shane, but also knew they needed to talk. Why, was it more his benefit, or hers, her couldn't tell, but this talk need to be had. Emylee was worried about this happening. It was something she wanted to avoid like the plague, but she also knew that it was going to happen, no matter whom she decided date, even if it didn't work out with either man, their friendship would change, and neither man would trust the other.

"Shane, you scared me, there was a time I never thought you would do that. You were my safety net, to a certain extent, and now, I can't say it's completely your fault to what happened, but I feel you do take the blame to how I see you now".

"How?"

"I can't say here, but seriously, I'm sorry also. I should have came to you first before I decided anything. I know you don't rule my dating life, like Stephanie's, but you deserved to know that I was moving towards someone else, but in the same sense, you need to see what you want from your life, before you try a relationship with _anyone_".

He smiled at the advice, knowing she was talking about his sudden proposal to Marissa.

"Touche", he added.

"Listen, I want to also add, that I should have went and stabbed you in the back, but I'm not going to say, I wouldn't so it again it I had the chance", Paul grinned.

"Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and I'll see you two at the Raw taping", he said standing up.

"Wait, where are you going?", Emylee asked.

"Get room service, and talk to my fiancée".

"But I thought we were…."

"I said I was sorry, but all we can have is a business relationship Emylee".

He never called her Emylee, unless he was dead serious. She knew their friendship was in the graveyard. She lowered her head, with tears falling. He was not only her friend, but he showed her everything to the business, she grew up with him, and to know that she wouldn't have to late night chocolate binges with him, or the long talks about how strange life is was heartbreaking. She also understood, at one point or another, they would have this conversation, just because they weren't going to become a couple liked he hoped. He was just the mature one to realize it. His reaction didn't go to well, but he was right, and that hurt her the most.

"Okay, I understand".

"Paul, we have a meeting to go to tomorrow, I'll catch a ride with you, right?"

"Yeah, yeah", he said trying to keep his composure.

Walking off, he was hurt, but being a McMahon, you can never show it. His dad taught that, and so far, it worked, until now. Getting into the elevator, a silent tear fell down his cheek, and he hurried to wipe it away. Pulling out his phone, he dialed a number.

"Marissa, what time do you get in tomorrow?"

Lobby

She was hurt, and he rubbed her back. He was hurt because she was. He wanted to rip Shane in half, and glue in back together, then kill him. It was for the best, because, he wanted her more. Even if it hurt, he was happy inside that Shane left her the way he did. It made sure that she want him, her shoulder to cry on.

"Why did he have to be so cold?"

"Em, he's a McMahon, to the bone. That's how they work".

"Vince it's like that".

"Unless your getting fired. Honey, it's all about business, nothing more or less".

"If you say so".

"He'll be back, trust me, he's mad now, but after he gets married, he'll be fine".

"I guess, I just want to get to bed, that storyline with you, Dave, and myself starts tomorrow".

"Are you and Dave, rooming together?"

"Yeah, why?", she asked, noticing the tension in his voice.

"I was just wondering", he said.

Then there was Dave, his student. He was also horny as hell, knowing a beautiful woman was sharing a bed with him, something was bound to happen. He hadn't slept with Emylee yet, and it bothered him they ran into each other at the adult shop back in the last city they were at, but he trusted her, right?

"Paul, don't worry, Dave was my non-bias person to talk to about you and Shane. Nothing has happen, or will", she grinned.

"Good, you think that maybe you could bunk with me after Friday?"

"We'll see, remember, my parents, are coming in this weekend, again, and hopefully, everything goes better than last time".

She kissed him, passionately, and made her way to her room. He grinned at the way she teased him, and she was in for treat on Friday.

When she got to her room, it was dark, and she tried to get to the bed without waking David up, but then she tripped on a cord.

"Shit", she whispered.

The next thing she knew, she was being pinned to the wall, legs spread open, and feeling a little lightheaded.

"OW, what the hell!"

"Em!"

"Dave", she breathed.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, I thought you were breaking in".

"Okay, unless I'm Jenna Jaimeson, I suggest you don't attack a person like that, they may think you are gay", she grinned.

He stood there like that, and she didn't protest, but she knew this was wrong. He looked at here, staring at her hazel eyes in the dark. He knew she was hands off, yet he was holding in a position he knew Paul already tried on her. Slowly he put her down, and she rubbed her head. For some reason, she didn't want him to lower her down, but she wanted Paul at that very moment.

"Hey, I'm going to stay the night at Paul's, ok"

"I didn't scare you did I? If I did, I'm so sorry".

"No, I just think I should stay there".

"Sexual tension", he said.

"Yeah".

"I'll sleep on the couch, no worries".

"You sure?"

"No worries, just keep this between us?"

"Of course, last thing I need is to be viewed as a slut".

"Emylee, you'll never be a slut", she said, kissing her forehead.

She laid there in the bed, with that scene playing over and over in her head.

"I just need to masterbate, I'll be fine in the morning", she said.

RAW, 10:00PM

She arrived at the arena, and the cameras were on her, as she exited the limo. It was all part of the storyline she created with Vince. She was to his 'personal assistant'. She wasn't like Trish, but more like Stacey's character from WCW. To administrate the matches, and possibly get involved in matches, as seen fit.

No one saw her that night, but Stephanie. She exited the limo in a extremely low cut halter top, and a skirt with a high slit. As she made way around the arena, everyone was wondering who that was, and she walked passed the evolution group, and they noticed her pass. On cue, Paul grabbed her, and began to make talk with her, along with David, and Randy.

"Well, well, who do we have here?"

"I'm looking for Vincent McMahon's Office".

"Aren't you a little……young to be going with that man". Randy added.

"Excuse me, I wasn't talking to you, and you would advised to remove your hand from my arm, unless you want me to remove it for you", she said to Paul.

He looked at her like she was nuts.

"Do you know who you're talking to?", Ric chimed in.

"I could give a rat's ass".

"Oh, there you are!", Vince boomed.

"Hello Mr. McMahon", she said kissing his cheek.

"I see you gentlemen have met the new lawyer I hired. Emylee Harris, this is Evolution", he said.

"Nice", she eyed Paul, and Dave.

"Well, we have work to do, see you gentlemen later", he said, giving her his arm to loop thru.

They walked away, and Dave and Paul were watching closely.

"Damn, I didn't know she could look like that, I see why you said she should get into the storylines more often", Ric added.

"Yeah, I know", Paul added, grinning from ear to ear.

Dave began to fantasize about the other night as the distance was put in between the group, and his bosses.

As time passed, Vince and the creative team for Raw insisted Emylee be more involved in the Raw tapings. She would get her chance to get involved in Smackdown, but for now it would be focused on Raw.

She made her way around a corner, running into Paul, as he pulled her into a storage closet.

"Hey", she breathed.

"Hey sexy", he said kissing her.

"You know something you are tempting me", she answered back.

"Well, we may just have to see about fixing that won't we?"

AN: I wasn't too happy with this one, but I wanted to introduce Dave into the picture. She thinks of him as 'David' right now, it will change in later chapters. As for Shane, he's out of the romantic picture, but he'll still be around...R/R

He shut the light off, and grinned at her sudden urge to 'fix the situation'.


	7. Her big Appearance

AN: These last two haven't been the greatest, but I'm going to finally get to the good stuff in the next chapter. I needed to introduce how she would be around H(Paul), and Batista(Dave). I'm posting the next one today, so enjoy...R/R

It was another RAW taping, as Emylee finished the touches on her outfit, created by the divas. She was too thrilled to this outfit, but it served its purpose. She felt like how Stephanie said she felt during the McMahon-Helmlsey era. Cheap.

"_Is this my college education got me?", she thought._

"You look….", Dave said walking in.

"Like a slut, I know, it's for character", she stated.

"No, no, I think it shows your alter ego off really well", he grinned.

"Yeah, code words: sluttly bitch", she grinned.

Her red halter top, showed lots of cleavage, and she gauchos matched the black heels she decided on. It wasn't too bad, but the top could go.

"Come on, I'll hang out with you, Paul is in a meeting with Vince and some producers at the moment", he offered.

"I know, lately, he's too busy for me", she hinted.

"Well, they are trying to convince him to do that action movie".

"I know, but to call and have a conversation while were having sex, that's rude".

"What!"

"Exactly what I said. So if he seems mad, it's because I'm shouting it down, if you get my drift", she grinned.

"Tell me this, why do you stand for that?"

"I know he can be different, but I'm slowly seeing that it's _always_ business with him. Not saying he's an asshole, but it's always business, there are times I wish he would leave business at work. Secretly I think he wants this company, and is trying to work his ass off to get noticed".

"You know, I have an idea, we are going out tonight. You and me, you showed me a good time, and now, it's my turn".

"What about Paul?"

"Well, you noticed he only is in the segment when you make your big announcement, after that, he's flying out to……"

"New York, to see Shane and Stephanie. Sometimes I feel Stephanie sees him more than I do".

"Trust me, nothing is going on with them, here, I'll prove it", he said pulling her down the corridor. He pulled her into a secret area where they heard Randy talking to someone on the phone.

"Seriously though, I'm tired of hiding. Your parents know about us, why don't we tell are friends?"

They stood listening to the conversation.

"Alright, no much longer, and my flight leaves after 11pm. I'll be there around 1am……….I love you too……..you're wearing what!...Steph, you're killing me".

"See, she's moved on", he whispered.

"That stank, she didn't tell me anything", Emylee said back.

As they went to leave, Randy stood there tapping his foot on the floor.

"Dave, I thought I could trust you", he stated.

"It's just Emylee, she thought Steph was fucking Paul again, I was proving to her he wasn't".

"Why don't you ask him yourself, Emylee", Randy said angrily.

"Listen, Randall, I was just lonely, nothing else, I swear on my grandmother's grave, I won't tell anyone".

"You know if you want to get on my good side, I suggest you stop calling me that…..and thanks".

He stormed out of the room. Dave and Emylee laughed so hard at his temper. He was so cute, kid-like, when pissed off, but he had every right to get mad. It was his business.

"Thanks".

"For what?"

"Continuing to cheer me up, I thought being with Paul would be a good thing. At times it is, but most of time, I'm just a statue he shows off", she looked away.

"He means well, come on the show getting ready to start".

She went to walk out and tripped , and Dave went to catch her. Looking up at him, and he looking down at her, this was the very position, neither he nor she wanted to be in at the moment. He leaned in, and she didn't stop him. He kissed her. It was soft, and gentle. Looking up at him, they were lost for what seems like hours, but it was a mere two minutes.

"Um.."

"Yeah, we should get going, you're supposed to be out there before Evolution".

She stood up, and bolted out the door.

'_Shit", he thought._

She made her way out to the ring. Still shocked from that kiss, and touched her lips at the gentle way he kissed her.

"King, we are being graced with the presence of Vince's assistant, Emylee Harris".

"Yeah, and trust me, it hasn't gone unnoticed", he said over her music.

She entered the ring, to cheers, and some boos. It didn't bother her. Vince, and the group watched her from the monitor to see her first big speaking appearance.

"She should do really well. Steph told me when she stayed with her, she practiced, and has the spark I'm looking for", Vince stated.

"I know", Paul added.

"Alright, it has been my job to see who or whom, I should really say, needs my, what I like to call, 'expertise'. From what I can see, there's only one group of people who I told Vince need my help, and it may be challenge, but I up for the challenge. Why don't they come join me in the ring".

Evolution's ring hit, and everyone booed, and she clapped for the men who walked out. Secretly, she eyed both Dave and Paul, wondering what she should do?

It was around midnight, and she was walking out in a t-shirt, and jeans. She hurried out of those clothes, and was more comfortable in these. Dave noticed she was walking towards her car, and he ran to catch up with her.

"We still on for tonight?"

"Well…."

"Em, I'm sorry for what happened back there, it should have never happened in the first place. I can't apologize for the feeling I had though……."

"I understand, but it can't happen again".

"I know, so?"

"Ok, ok", she grinned.

"Alright, can I ride with you, Randy forgot me here".


	8. Honestly

Emylee sat on the plane, enjoying the fact Vince gave her some time to do work from home as a graduation gift. She didn't use it until a year later, but she decided now or never. The feud between Paul and Dave was heating up. As for behind the scenes, she and Paul were growing more and more distant as the time flew by. He was promoted to head of creative of the RAW brand. He also brought her along with him. Catch was, she was his assistant. This didn't sit to well with her, and she voiced that every chance she got. She was a lawyer, not an assistant. As for Stephanie and Randy, she grinned at those two. She saw what she wanted in life. They worked together, very professional when needed, but when the lights dimmed, and the cameras were off, it was back to the normal life between the two of them. Something she yearned for. As she leaned back into the chair, she thought of one man: David Bautista. He was her close friend for this time. She voiced her concerns, and anything else Paul wasn't interested in listening to.

She remembered to the last conversation she had with her boyfriend.

"_Paul, I reminded you that Dave invited us up for the weekend"._

"_I must have forgot, Shane and I were going over the events, and the script with John and I"._

"_Whatever, you know, you do what you got to do, and I'm going on my needed vacation"._

"_Honey, I'll be there as soon as I can"._

"_Sweetheart don't patronize me, you stay and do what you love, this business"._

"_Em, come on now, I love you"._

"_But you love the business more"._

"_Fine, go, have a nice time, I'll camp out with Ric or John or something"._

"_Trust me, I'm not hurt by you not going"._

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

"_You do this all the time Paul. Maybe….."_

"_Maybe what?"_

"_Maybe we need a break"._

"_Em!"_

"_Seriously, you need to see what you losing, and what you could have"._

_He sat and watched her take her things with her out the door. All he could do is go back to work. If he proved to her that he was the best, she would realize that this was for her own good._

"Please buckle your seat belts, we our descending into Washington D.C.", the attendant said.

As she made her way through luggage, she spotted her partner in crime.

"Steph!"

"Em!"

"Hey you, what are you doing here, I thought…."

"You thought Dave was coming to get you, but he had to finish some things at his house. Randy's there with him, so come on tell me, how is…"

Emylee held her hand up, and Stephanie stopped her from saying the name.

"I don't want to talk about him right now. We are taking a break, if you want to call it that, since I hardly see him outside of work, and that's it".

"Em, I'm sorry".

"Well, I'm not, so tell me……what's it look like?"

"What?"

"Randy's dick? Dumbass, how does David's house look?"

She giggled at the statement, and continued, "It's gorgeous. I think you'll like it. Randy and I are staying in the hotel tonight, then staying there the rest of the week were in town".

"Why?"

"You know why, should I remind you?"

"You and your kinky ways, I swear".

"Me? I only learn from the best", she said looping her arms with Emylee's.

They arrived at the house, it was a mansion, with a river behind the house. As Emylee got out of the car, she eyed the entrance. It suited him, though he wasn't into horses, he still had stables that came with the house. As she walked into the foyer, it was modernized to his tastes. He loved color, not flamboyant, but he had pastels and cream colors throughout the home. The two men walked out of where ever they were coming from, and noticed they arrived.

"Em, hey how are you/", Randy said hugging her.

"Good, how you been?"

"Busy, being the heel, it's a lot harder than I thought, but I have the best teacher around", he smiled at Steph.

"Gag me", she said walking away.

David noticed how she was become more pessimistic every time it came to being with someone, and he thought that it was going sour between her and Paul. He wanted to help, but he knew that his feelings for her ran more than just being friends. He knew she felt that way too, so he didn't pry, Paul would fuck things up by himself.

"Em, how you doin?"

"I could be better, but right now, I'm hungry, what you got goin' out there in that massive grill of yours?"

"After you", he said escorting her to the back of the yard.

Stephanie and Randy eyed the two.

"When do you think they are going to realize that this act isn't going to last".

"When you admit I'm the sexiest man you've been with".

"Cocky aren't you?"

"Cock, yes, I have one", he joked.

Outside, they were talking. One thing Randy and Stephanie figured was they needed time to talk. She knew about Em and Paul splitting up, and told Randy. He figured he should hear it from her, not second hand. She watched the two, it was as if the naïve Emylee was back. They joked, and laughed with each other, as he ticked her, giving him an excuse to hold her.

"Ok, ok, I give!", she said breathing heavily.

"Like I said, I could pin you if I wanted to", he grinned.

They stared at each other, and she knew this was too close for comfort.

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong".

"Don't be, if you're being honest, than there's nothing to be sorry about".

She bent over to grab her water sitting next to the chair she was sitting in. He watched her every move, gesture, and wanted her right there.

"Honest?"

"Yeah, be honest".

"Honestly, every time we are close to one another, I want you. I want you to wrap your legs around me, and beg. Beg for me not to stop. I want to hear you breathe in my ear. I want you to leave marks all over me to let everyone know I'm yours. I want to be that man that can't get out of your system that you get all wet for me and only me".

She fanned herself, as he moved closer. She watched him closely, and this scared her. The first man to scare her, in a good way, but still scared her, in the fact, she didn't know what she would do if he came any closer. If he were to act on his actions, she could say if she could be responsible to letting him do anything and everything she thought of.

"Who's to say you keep up with me?", she grinned.

"You challenging me?"

"Possibly, take it how you want".

"Don't say that, I just may take you up on that offer".

"Seriously".

"Seriously".

"That's what you feel?'

" I have, since the day I saw you in that bathing suit. Of course working with you doesn't help matters, or that kiss we had in the locker room. You know how many times I jacked off because of that".

"David, you jack off to pass time, come on now", she teased.

"Imagining you", he hinted.

"Yeah, one could only imagine", she grinned.

The sexual tension was building between the two, as she tried to back away from this man. She didn't love him, he wanted him, to know him better, to explore him. There was Paul. She didn't love him, but was close to him. More than friends, but not married. He wasn't there for her, just to talk to. He was, David was, he was everything she wanted from a relationship, but to break it off with someone, and then jump in the sack with someone else would be just wrong, and really confusing.

"It's more than sexual Emylee. At first, yeah, you're damn cute, but I was married, and you were caught between Paul and Shane. At first, I wanted to grab you and fuck you. I wanted to put your back against my headboard and lift your legs as high as they could go. I wanted you so badly in that way. Then when we began to hang out, I got to know you. You are as kinky as I am, but it wasn't just that", he grinned.

"Then what?", she was more curious, but horny.

He knew that, that's why he was so descriptive. He knew her weak spot was to tell her exactly what he wanted, and in reality, it was his as well. He loved when a woman was dominate in work, as well as the bedroom.

"It was the intelligence inside. That you were feisty, and smart. That's what turned me on the most. The fact that you could hang with the guys on sports, but wanted to still be a woman. The constant marathons on Sci-Fi and the History channel we watched, it was nice. I like the nice 'n' kink thing you have going on right now".

"Now David….."

"Dave".

"What?"

He moved closer, and she could move, but chose not to.

"Call me Dave", he said.

"Dave".

"Say it again".

"Dave".

"One more time".

She grinned at him before continuing.

"No".

He looked surprised at her.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no", she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Say it".

"Make me".

He caressed her face, and her knees began to feel like jelly. He moved close enough to where she could only hear him whisper. She slowly closed her eyes, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Inside

Stephanie and Randy were on the counter, going at it like rabbits. Randy figured the Dave was too consumed with Emylee to care, and they had to christen the house some way. He was in the mood, but didn't want to do anything in his friends' bed, because it would be really disturbing, but the kitchen counter, that was different.

They going at it, and Randy looked outside, noticing the closeness of the two, and mentally noted to talk to Dave, after his 'session' with his girlfriend.

Back outside, it was tense, but then Emylee's phone went off. He leaned into her ear, and she kept her eyes closed.

"Let it go", he whispered.

Opening her eyes, she came back to reality, and backed away.

"I can't it's probably Vince", she said fumbling.

"_I got you right where I want you", he thought_.

"**This is Emylee".**

"**Honey, it's me".**

"**Paul, what is it?"**

"**I want to talk".**

"**Unless it's not concerning work, I'll call you back".**

"**I don't want us to be like this. I love you".**

"**You what?"**

"**You heard me, I love you. I want to be with you".**

"**You sure have a weird way of showing it. Listen, I want you too, but I can't live like this".**

"**It's my job, it's my life, and you know that. Your life is just as busy……"**

"**No, I make time to do other things. Listen, you may love me, but I need more".**

"**What like DAVE can give you?"**

"**You know something, you are so paranoid".**

"**Emylee, I've seen you two in the past months, I know that you are sleeping with him".**

"**WHAT!"**

"**Just tell me the truth, we can work it out".**

"**Paul, there's nothing to tell, maybe it's you're guilty conscious eating away at you".**

They continued there conversation, as Randy and Stephanie came out to the grill. She noticed the tension between the two of them, and the fact she was irritated with whom ever is on the phone.

"Paul?", she mouthed.

Emylee shock her head yes. Stephanie looked over at a smirking Dave, and Randy.

"So, where's the salad?", Dave asked.

"Salad?", Randy said.

"Yeah, you were supposed to make salad, remember?"

"Um……."

"Alright what were you two doing in my house", Dave turned around.

"We were taking a tour around the kitchen", Stephanie said.

"What do you mean tour?"

At that point Emylee tossed her phone into the river. Her screamed, and marched towards the house. Everyone stood watching her walking towards the house, and she was furious.

"I'll go talk to her", Steph said.

"No let me", Dave said.

"And I know what you two did, Randy seems to do that any chance he gets", he yelled over his shoulder catching up with Emylee.

AN: I know, I know, Paul and Emylee were short lived, there's a purpose for that. Emylee will start to have dark side to her, nothing suicidal of anything, just a dark heart. Question is who will save her, Paul or Dave?

R/R


	9. SHTF PT 1

Emylee stormed into the house, and looked for his phone.

"And what are you doing?", Dave said.

"Looking for a phone, and your phone book?"

"May I ask why?"

"Going out".

"Where? And Why?", he asked ticked off.

She looked up at him, to see her sudden interest in being alone was pissing him off. She never wanted to be on that end on Dave's list, but tonight she was done pleasing everyone, it was her turn.

"Because _David_, I'm tired of the bullshit, the lies, promises, and lines to get me where guys want me. I been doing this for a long time, and frankly, I'm tired of it", she said grabbing his phone.

"I never did that to you Em, you know that, I was honest with you from the beginning. You're the one who shut down, then shuts people out. You seem to think playing mind games is how a relationship works".

He walked over to her breathing very hard, at this point he was frustrated. Still a little turned on, but frustrated. He towered over her, and looked down at her, as she stood her ground on this.

"I don't play games David, you know that".

"Bullshit, you do Emylee, answer me this, what did you do the day we first met?"

"Alright, sometimes, it helps me from getting close", holding her hands up in defense.

"Listen, I'll make a deal with you, you stay here, I'll show you what you could have from someone, whom you're honest with, and if you're not interested, I'll back off".

"No sex".

"None what so ever".

"Fine".

He walked over to the counter, pulling out bleach he got on the way home.

"The counter?"

"Yes, the pervs were on my counter. The only person who can do around here is me, but you know those two".

"Maybe you should reconsider your offer".

"I was thinking the same thing", he grinned at her.

"I'll go over here and make the salad in a clean area".

The twosome was silent in the kitchen. She thought about everything he said to her. That was pissed at the fact she wanted to run away. He walked back out to the grilling area, noticing Randy was taking care of the barbeque easily, as Stephanie took a walk around the grounds.

"What happened?"

"Paul, and his ways happened".

"Oh, and what Emylee say?"

"She was going to leave, not saying she couldn't handle herself, she's a grown woman. She was leaving for all the reasons I did when I first got my divorce".

"Uh-huh".

"What?"

"You want her to stay, because the thought of you seeing her with someone else drives you nuts".

"No Randall, it's because she's my friend".

"Riiight", he said, pulling the rest of the meat and vegetables of the grill.

"I'll go get Steph, since everything is done".

"Don't do anything, I want to eat, and frankly, I would like for some of this estate to stay pure", he said.

"Until you get to it?"

"Exactly", he grinned.

Emylee was still inside when the doorbell rang. Looking around, she went to answer it, to see another guest arriving.

"John! Hey you, long time no see!"

"Hey girl, what you been up to? Dave told me you were coming up here, but I thought it was going to be you and Paul?"

"You know, his work comes first", she sarcastically added.

Letting him in, Randy ran in the house.

"Hey! Dinner is ready! John's here!", he said grabbing the salad.

Emylee looped her arm with John's as they walked out to the eating area, continuing to talk.

"I didn't know you had a condo here?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be cool to have one here, so then if I wanted to visit Dave I could, and when his ring rats were over, I could leave like I want".

"With one on your arm, correct?", she joked.

"Well….."

"Yeah, you left that part out".

Sitting down, they all made small conversation. Steph and Emylee made the announcement to the guys about Emylee role in the Hell in the cell match. Vince thought that it would be a good idea to make the transition for Dave and Emylee better to put not only the belt on the line, but her contract as well. Dave glanced over at her, noticed she didn't blink an eye at that statement.

"So she's joining me on Smackdown?"

"Yeah, and there is a romantic angle as well".

"No wonder Paul was pushing me away, excuse me", she said getting up.

She ran back to the house, to use Dave's phone. The four people sat knowing what would come next.


	10. SHTF PT 2

I HAVE THREE UPDATES! WHY MAY YOU ASK...I GOT A JOB! THOUGH I LOVE THE FACT I'M EMPLOYED AGAIN, I WILL BE UPDATING MORE OFTEN! SO WITH THAT, ENJOY!

-ACTRESS

"**Hello?"**

"**It's me".**

"**Hey Baby, what's going on?"**

"**You, you wrote for me to leave to Smackdown, without telling me".**

Paul cringed at the information she disclosed. He was getting to the point where he didn't want to be with her. He wanted his freedom back, and she wanted to settle down. It was a bad way of doing things, but it was the only way to get her to get the point.

"**You didn't have the balls to tell me in person about the script, or the fact you didn't want to be with me anymore. Tell me why I shouldn't castrate you right now".**

"**Emylee, we worked so much, and I knew that you didn't want the things I wanted".**

She sighed at the fact he was right, she wanted the white picket fence dream. Not exactly everything in the dream, but someone to come home to. Someone she could talk to, be her best friend, lover, and equal. If not with him, with someone else.

"**It's for you own good Emylee".**

"**But you could have told me face to face".**

He saw it was breaking heart. He could sense it. It was for the best for them both. He was getting where he wanted in his career, and so was she, they didn't need the drama of relationship or any other surprises. A tear slid down her face, because she grew up with him, and he was closest to her. He was there with her, when they visited her parents, and he was given the stamp of approval. From that point, she made it her mission to make it work. He was breaking inside, but he knew to now let it show, because it wasn't his style.

"**Do you know what you're like pissed, last time I made you mad, you almost broke my arm".**

"**I'm sorry, it's just……"**

"**I know, it's for the best Em. You know that, I see the chemistry you and Dave have. You can't tell me that you would stay with me when you have something for him, can you?"**

She thought about it, it was true, their was something there. It was time for her to see the other brand. Aside from being with Dave, Vince told her this day would come, she would assist Stephanie in contracts, and the draft coming up.

"**You owed me to talk about this face to face".**

"**I know, that's my fault. I will always love you".**

"**I love you too".**

"**I'll see you in two weeks, ok?"**

"**Yeah".**

Hanging up, she still was sad, but not as much as she thought she would have been if she and Paul split up. She walked to the main guest room, as Dave walked back into the house, with Stephanie.

"Em, your food is here, if you want it".

"Thanks, I'm going to turn in early, I'm not so hungry anymore".

She made her way to her room, with Dave and Steph looking at each other, sensing with just took place.

John and Randy made their way inside, laughing at an inside joke, noticing the two talking serious.

"He left her. It was his way of breaking it off", Dave said.

"He what?"

"Paul called me telling me he made the script for Emylee to leave with Dave on the Vengeance PPV. I thought she knew, but after this, I feel a little stupid about say anything", Steph said.

"Business is business with him, and she was hoping that she could change that. She was getting too close, and he knew that. I don't know how many times he said that to me. He still loves her, but he doesn't want to be 'tied down' with her", Dave added.

"And she doesn't want to be just with him. She wants to have a part of his life, along with his last name. I know it's was fucked up the way he broke it off with her, but a part of me is glad he did. She doesn't need to be hoping it will come, when it never will".

"He's still an asshole for doing it", John said.

"Well, I think she needs her time to digest everything", Dave said.

"He'll go out tomorrow, including Em, kicking and screaming", Randy joked.

"Yeah, come by for lunch, and we'll figure something out". Dave said making his way to the door.

Steph, Randy, and John left, and he made his way towards the guest room. Knocking lightly, she was still awake, but sitting reading.

"Ok, you're weird", he said.

"What?"

"You and your man split after a year and half, and your reading?"

"He was an ass the way he went about it, but everything he said was right".

"Ok, what did he tell you?"

"He said, why try to make it work, if I was attracted to someone else? It would be a waste of time".

"And you admitted that to him?"

"No, but I have been cheating Dave, I mean we spend more time with each other than we did in the beginning. I mean, he saw it, and you saw it. Everyone saw it, but I denied that for a long time. So he was right".

He sat on her bed. This was dangerous territory for them, and they knew it. She continued to read. He watched her, and chuckled at her response.

"What?"

"You, Paul told me when you are nervous, you do things to distract yourself from whatever making you nervous, which in this case, it's me".

"I'm not nervous", she added, not looking from the book.

He grabbed the book from her, and she went into the defense mode, grabbing his arm. He countered, by grabbing her arm, first, and pulling her close. They were inches away from each others face. She looked into his eyes, and tried to back away. He pulled her face to his, and kissed her. He pulled at her lip, playfully, and they grinned at each other. He continued to kiss her, and she responded.


	11. Cheap Bastards

This was there day to day routine. Emylee checked her e-mail, even though she was on vacation, she told her staff to inform her on any new developments, and Dave did his constant work-outs, and yoga. Yes, she was surprised to see a big man of his statue doing yoga, but hell, nothing surprised her anymore. This morning, after waking up to find Dave gone running early, she called the only woman she was just as scandalous as, Stephanie McMahon. She needed some advice on what she should do.

"Hey you, so tell me, why shouldn't I beat your ass for calling me at……7:30 in the morning?", Stephanie said trying not to be mad.

"I kissed him".

"Who?"

"Dave".

"Wait. You called him…."

"I know, but I kissed him, or he kissed me, hell I don't even know anymore. All I know is that is was the best kiss I ever received in my life, and I received a lot in my time", she grinned.

"I know you have you whore, but that's besides the point".

"Fuck you slut, your jealous".

"Damn right, but I have Randy so, I can't complain, because if you feel the way he…"

"Stop, I don't wanna know, I wanna know what I should do about five days ago".

"Wait, it happened five days ago, and you didn't tell me?"

"I called, and left it on your voice mail, you were probably fucking Randy".

"Probably, nevermind, anyways, I suggest you go for it".

"But I mean I was with Paul, who's to say it will be exactly the same".

"And who's to say it won't", she said, as she looked up to see Randy on the phone. He mouthed Dave to her, grinning, she continued, "you can't think like that. I used to, you're thinking every one is using you for you're status right?"

"Yes".

"We'll forget it, trust me, if he was, you'd know".

"Ok, I gotta go, I'm running out of deodorant, and other things, I'll be back later, we'll go out, just so I can see D.C. before I head back".

"Call me around 2pm, ok, it's too damn early for hanging out".

"Randy's there isn't he?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Fuck you it's too early, I'll call around 5pm, so you and he can 'work up' an appetite", she laughed.

"Same to you woman".

"Whatever, bye".

As she got ready, she didn't know Dave was talking to Randy at the same.

"Seriously though, quit waiting around for her, just go after her, and seal the deal already. I mean trust me, there are guys who want her too".

"Like who?"

"Well, the obvious, Paul. Just because he dumped her, doesn't mean he doesn't want her back. He didn't want to commit, the things you want, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm getting to old for the bull of ring rats or groupies. I'm ready to settle down already".

"Well tell her that, don't tell me, I hate to cut this short but…"

"I swear you two are like people who just discovered sex, damn".

"When you sleep with Emylee, and don't tell me you're taking things slow, because you won't, talk to me then about that", he said shutting his cell off.

Dave grinned at the response he got from his friend. Emylee emerged from her room, and ready to leave.

"And where do you think your going?"

"To the store, ran out of things, and then I'm going to meet up with everyone to go out later tonight".

"And you didn't invite me?"

"I thought you'd invite yourself".

"Good point, but you don't know where the store is, and you don't have a car".

"Well, you are the host, you could give me your car to drive, or just take me to the store?"

"I did have to go anyways, out of breakfast things", he walked over to her.

"I'll tag along, I swear I'll be good", she said in a child-like voice.

"You are ridiculous", he chuckled.

He cleaned up, as she waited, and made a list of things that they made need until they leave. Walking back into the kitchen area, she noticed that he changed into a t-shirt, and track pants. The very sight of his arms being exposed was enough to convince her she was moving in the right direction of moving on from Paul, even if it was only a week.

"_**Did I even love him?", she thought.**_

"You ready?", he said breaking her thoughts.

"Yeah".

They headed out, and he drove, showing her around his hometown. It was exciting to him, because he hadn't done this since he met his wife. He was falling for her hard, and she was falling for him, without realizing it before. Pulling into the grocery area, they made there way into the store.

"I gotta go get some things, you can go get what ever you need to", she said grabbing a cart.

"We can go together, what is so embarrassing?"

"Feminine products, and that lovely fresh feeling", she joked.

"You mean to tell me, you want me to leave you alone because you need tampons?"

"Ok, first, I don't use tampons, and secondly, I thought most guys, like Paul, don't want to be around when I have to go shopping for these things", she explained as she made her way towards that aisle.

"Ok, that's understandable, but I'm not most guys. I grew up in a health career based home. Having a period is part of a woman's life".

"You're mom PMSed real bad".

"Yeah".

"Don't worry, I'm not bitchy, just extremely lazy".

"Good to remember that".

She grabbed her personal things, and he picked up a bottle of AXE body wash. She glanced at him with a weird look.

"Hey, you gotta smell good right?"

"Wait a minute, Bastista, the heavy world champion, uses AXE in the shower?"

"So, you use bath and body works products, your point?"

"You're cheap".

"Fuck you, you're cheap too".

"I guess were two cheap wrestlers who look good then", she laughed.

He shook his head smirking at the woman he grew to accept as more than a friend.


	12. They sealed the deal, but which way?

_I have to say, I am so happy that some people are leaving me feedback! I was ready to erase the story all together. I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but between work, school, and home life, I'm pretty busy, but stick with it, I promise I'll update if you guys give me feedback, ok?_

_As for this chapter, if you have a pacemaker, or are under 18, don't read this, it may make you think things that could kill you. But what a way to go, right? Thinking about Bastista...ok, you read, and review, while I change my panties! ENJOY!_

_-Actress_

It was her last night there, and she was missing the constant busy of her Lawyer/Valet duties. She also wanted to show Dave some appreciation for letting her stay at his home, after all the drama that unfolded when she arrived. She thought of a home cooked meal, but something different. Pizza, though it wasn't different, it was something he liked if done right. She logged on to her laptop, finding her recipes, and ran into the kitchen to cook. It was a gloomy night, and it showed. Weird thing was, Emylee loved the rain. Frankly, it made her horny, and a willing participant to do whatever came to mind. She began to make her dough as she played the radio in the back round. One thing that only her family knew, she was excellent at making food, and tonight, Dave would experience the same, hopefully it would be a good story for her.

He drove home, hearing that there was rain in forecast. He was a little worried that Emylee was at home alone, but she was a smart girl, she could handle herself. He drove though the streets, as a familiar song came on

_I can run, I can race for hours and hours and don't stop _

_I can float I can fly to the highest mountain top _

_I can breathe you, I can drink in your laugh I can live on your smile_

_I can trip and if I can fall into your arms I can _

_Stay there my whole life_

The two heard those lyrics, and it described the connection they shared through friendship, and now possibly becoming more. He grinned at the meeting where he saw her true colors towards anyone who may treat her like shit. He thought about how she seemed happy for a while with Paul. As the song concluded, one song he never thought of seriously, until now, began to play as he made his way into his home. He noticed she was listening to the same station. Grinning at her tastes, he snuck up behind her, and scared her.

"BOO".

She screamed, and dropped the glass she was holding, as he laughed controllably. She had the worst look on her face, and he could help but to laugh. She walked away, checking the food, and he followed her, still laughing. She pouted, and sat on one of the barstools.

"You're not going to be mad all night are you?", he laughed.

"Why shouldn't I? I could have thrown that glass at you, you wouldn't have laughed then, would you?"

"Ok, I would have been pissed, but it was harmless fun, lighten up".

"Fine, when you apologize".

"I'm sorry".

"Thank you", she grinned.

They both began to laugh, and relaxed waiting on dinner. She began to see what Dave was talking about, that she saw what she wanted in a man, someone to keep up with her antics, and still love her for her. To leave at work at work, and be relaxed at home. As she walked into the kitchen to finish the salad, he sat in her seat.

"I ought to kick your ass".

"I said I was sorry, besides I couldn't pass up the opportunity, you would have done it to me".

"So, that's not the point".

"But it is, but it is", he grinned.

A slow song came on, as Emylee felt the sudden urge to be closer to Dave. He was oozing sex as the water from the rain rolled off his shoulders to his arms, and she took a notice.

"Dance with me", she said.

"I'm soaked, and smelly, besides I'm no good".

"You liar, don't fuck with me, I saw you with Jackie, come on", she said pulling at his arm.

They walked over to his living room, where the fireplace was. He wrapped his arm around her slender waist. She held his hand in hers, and rested her head on his chest. The mixture of his body sweat and the rain would normally make her run, but in this case, for some reason, it made her want him even more than usual. They swayed in unison, as the song continued, and she looked up at him, finally realizing she was where she should have been a while back, in his arms, with him and only him. He rested his head on hers, and took in the smell of her berry shampoo. It was something he gotten used to, and frankly being this close, made him want to take her right there on his living room floor, no questions asked.

There are so many things we can do. You can taste you can touch you can make moves. Just use your imagination. You are creation.

He took those lyrics seriously, as she looked up at him with her hazel eyes. She took in his gaze, and dropped his hand. She caressed his face, and he closed his eyes at her touch.

Close your eyes.  
Let your expectations fade.  
I'm your favorite memory.  
Remember me.  
Never again have you felt this way.  
Let's improvise.  
If you know how baby.  
I can be you everything.

He stopped her hand, and looked down at her intently. One thing crossed his mind, and she was it.

"This is nice", she whispered.

"I know", he added.

He then took her hand and kissed it. She closed her eyes to the immediate contact.

"I'm really thinking things I shouldn't", she told him.

"So am I".

He pulled her face close to his, and looked into her eyes, at that moment, he knew, he wanted more. He wanted her, and all to himself. Kissing her, it was soft at first. This shocked her, since he was notorious for his "rough handle" of women. As they continued, it became more fierce and rough. . It was pinned up frustration of months of sexual flirting and ignoring the others taunting attraction to one another. He kissed down her neck, and let his hands roam. Finding his way to the buttons of her shirt, he ripped it open, and buttons flew everywhere. She pulled at his shirt, then the timer for the food broke the sexual encounter, temporarily.

"We should check on that", she said panting.

"Don't worry about it".

"Unless you want to burn up with the house, I suggest you calm down for two seconds", she grinned.

"It would be the best way to go though", he joked.

"Fuck you, I'm not dying because you're extremely hungry".

"Yes, I'm hungry, but not for food".

"That is the lamest line I've heard in the last month. I should kick your ass for even saying it".

She took everything out of the oven, and Dave stalked his prey, in this case, it would be Emylee, watching her check everything, and noticing she was just about done, he made his move, by picking her up, and sitting her on the counter.

"You know, you should be patient".

Kissing her, he didn't care about anything else but touching her. Working his way around her neck, she moaned at every touch he made, as he caressed her skin. He finally peeled his shirt off. He stopped for a moment, just looking at her.

"Are you sure you want to continue?"

Immediately after saying that, he regretted it. The nice guy said he should ask. She just left one relationship that she was in for a long time. The horny side told him, fuck asking that, ask her which way she wants it. Hell, don't even ask, just do it already.

"What kind of question is that, of course I do", she grinned.

She began to be the aggressor at this point. This was something he never experienced before. Truth be told, he never thought she would be like that, being as young as she was. Most of the women in his age bracket, didn't even act like she did. Untying the drawstring at his pants, she pushed them off, exposing himself fully. Picking her up, he wanted to match her moves. Slamming her on the island area, he ripped off her sweats, and got a surprise, that she decided to go without panties today.

"Stand up", he said.

His voice lowered two octaves. For some reasons, possibly because she was horny, she did as he commanded. Standing in front of him, bare, he kissed her stomach at first, and moved south. Dave entered slowly, as she let out a high pitched breath. She held on to the island for support, because her legs were like pudding at this point. He put her legs on his shoulders, and lifted her body onto the island area. She gripped on his hair, and he continued to taste her. The more she pulled at his hair, the faster he went. Eventually stopping, he came back up to her mouth, kissing her hard, and grabbing her again, making their way to his living room area, where the fireplace was still going. He put her onto his massive coffee table, and entered inside her. He let out a moan of pleasure that he thought he had lost forever. Dave wasn't a noisy person, unless it was with the right person. He hadn't had sex in sex months, at least with another person. Now, it felt so right to him, and at this point he didn't care what she thought about his moans. At this point, Emylee got extremely turned on at the fact he liked every feeling of being inside her. With every stroke, she began to get more and more tense. She felt like she was going to explode.

"Wrap your legs around me", he demanded.

"No".

This shocked him, again, seeing that a woman never told him no. He liked it, grinning at her response, he stopped.

"Am I going to have to make you?"

"Exactly".

He began to go faster, and it forced her to try and hold on, in which she wrapped her legs around his waist. Scooping her up again, he kissed her, and backed up against a wall, where he continued. She dug her nails into his back, trying to hold on for dear life.

"You gonna listen next time", he whispered.

"Maybe, maybe not", she grinned.

He continued, faster, then slower. Taking his time to enjoy her, it took them a long time to get to this point. He wanted her to know, and remember why he got the nickname, 'the animal', in the first place.

"Tell me".

"What".

"What you want".

"I want you right where I have you".

"That's what I thought".

After different positions, ranging from her being on top, to him taking her from behind, they completely destroyed his living room, and kitchen. She lay on the floor sleeping on his carpet, where they ended, before sunrise. He stood over her, watching her sleep, and grinned at the sight of her. Drinking water, he thought about how much time they spent together on a friendly level. How their friendship started off bumping into each other at a local adult store, and her sharing her woes of not receiving the attention from Paul she should have.

The sun shown through his big bay windows, making here stir at the sun and then the smell of breakfast hit her as well. She rose up, collecting her clothes, and the sheet, that she couldn't figure out hot it got on her, and made her way towards the smell. At first, she was worried that Dave had company, but then she saw him in his boxer-briefs_**(take a moment, ok change underwear, and read on, lol), **_in front, cooking food.

"Well, isn't this a sight", she said leaning at the walkway.

"Same could be said for you", he answered, not looking in her direction.

After finishing the last waffle, he made his way towards her. Kissing her passionately, he secretly hoped that it let her know that she was his, and he was here for the long shot.

"Good morning to you, too", she grinned.

"You being here, dressed, lack there of, makes it a good morning".

"No thanks to you".

"Hey, you could have said no".

"Yeah right I was going to stop you".

"Exactly, don't act like you didn't like it, since I am your personal superman", he said smiling.

She blushed at the statement, remembering some of the things she blurted out in the middle of their tornado love-making session. She made her way to the room she was staying in, and he watched her every move. Her gathering of the sheet gave him a glimpse of something he never thought he'd think about again, a bridal gown.

**A.N.:Thanks to Floetry for the lyrics, the song is called 'Imagination', and Amel Larrieux for the lyrics, that song is called 'For Real'. Check out both CDs, trust me, if you want to picture something really well, these two CDs help>**

**R/R**

**Actress**


	13. Twisted thinking and moving on

**Well, well, well, three updates in one day, damn I'm good. Well, acually my hours at work got cut, and I'm dreading writing my sociology paper, so I decided to update today. For my 'PASSIONS' fans, I'm working on it as fast as I can, just bare with me! To my wrestling fans, I have finished this story and started the sequel to it, I call it _Deliberation_...makes you wonder what is instore for Dave and Emylee with a name like that! I'm not telling...I'll never tell, I'll never tell...lol...anyways, here's more for you, thanks for the reviews. If you like Triple H story, that's my other one, 1st lady of Evolution, check it out!**

**R/R**

**-Actress**

Her vacation was over, and it started out lousy, and ended with a big bang. Walking into RAW, it was the first time back in a while. Not much changed, same running around to kick off the show, and half naked people scramming around to get things together. While walking in a daze, she ran into someone she never thought she'd see again.

"Shane!" she squealed.

He was showing gray hairs on the sides of his hair, and looking tired.

"Em, hey, you look good".

"How are you?" she said hugging, and backing away.

He felt it again. The butterflies, and truth be told, he never got over the heart break, but heard about the new romance between her and Dave. Randy and Stephanie were happy for her, and since he couldn't be with her, he figured Dave is the next best thing. In a way, he was happy for her, but he still wanted her, and if he could have her, he was happy that she wasn't with Paul. Jealously, maybe that's what it was, either way; she had this glow that he couldn't describe.

He married Marissa shortly after their spat. She watched her from afar, and saw the sadness in her face. He regretted the decision right after, but he was a strict on vows. After the honeymoon, the real intentions were known from his wife, it was all about the money, and he soon accepted that, only going to her for procreating purposes. Knocking on the door of his 40s, his priorities changed. He was still a red-blooded male, with needs, and he made sure they were met, but it wasn't the same. Maybe it was his own fault for comparing everything to Emylee, but it got him through. He had Jack now, and he still had his empire to run. As for Emylee, he figured to just look out for her, like they were before.

Emylee noticed his son. She was touched and even humored by the fact the McMahons start so young in the grooming process.

"And who is this?" she squatted down to the level of the young boy.

"This is the young prodigy in training, Jack", Shane bragged.

"Hi", the soft voice said to her.

"Last time I saw you, you were a tiny baby. Your grandfather showed all of us a picture. Now you're a pre-schooler", she grinned.

She stood back up to eye level with Shane, as he grinned at the interaction.

"Yeah, it's the last time he can travel fulltime, before he goes to school".

"I'm assuming private, since he is grooming to take this empire over", she joked.

"Yeah, but enough about us. Where have you been? I haven't seen you around here".

"Using that vacation time your dad gave to me after I graduated. Never had time until then, so I used it. Even though I still checked in with him on a daily basis".

"Uh-huh and where did you stay?" he pressed.

He knew where she was, and at least hoped she began to get over that bad break with Paul. Only if he knew, she did, more then she let on.

"Dave's", she quietly replied.

"Oh, so it's not David anymore, it's Dave. I also have scanned over this", he motioned over the outfit.

"Ok, first, he invited me there, and secondly, this was your sister, and dad's fault. I don't wanna argue Shane….."

"Hold on, I was just teasing. I know about it, just didn't think you'd be so damn hot".

Every taping, she opted for jeans and t-shirt, but since she was in the running for being a manager to either Dave or Paul, she had to match her attitude. So Stephanie, of course with Vince's approval, picked an extremely low cut lilac halter blouse, with the back out. Matching with her blouse was a white tulip skirt that hit mid thigh, long enough to just barely cover her butt. She decided on a pair or white open toe heels, which strapped around her ankle. The strap over her toes had a string of lilac rhinestones to match her earrings. To top it all off, she did her hair in a ponytail, like Paris Hilton. She didn't like the sluttish wear, but grew to accept it, for now.

"So I hear you're going over to Smackdown?"

"After the draft, Dave and I are getting shipped over there. I'm his new valet on screen".

"And off?"

"Yeah, you could say that, it's so new, I don't even know what to call it".

He laughed at her wittiness; it was something he missed about her. It was the foundation of their friendship.

"You two have plans tonight?"

"Not really, Dave and I have that photo shoot with Paul in the morning".

"You two up for an evening drink or two?"

"Shane, you okay? As I recall…." she said tapping her finger on her chin.

"I know, but was immature. A lot of decisions I made than was very sudden, and immature. One thing I do miss is the late night hang out sessions we had. Besides, I wouldn't mind if it was Dave, myself and you".

"Well, I don't see why not. I'll text you, but I gotta get going, must make that appearance tonight. Your dad will have my butt if I mess up".

Jack giggled at her explanation.

"Grandpa isn't a meanie", he giggled.

"And you, don't grow up too much between now and next week".

Emylee pinched Jack's cheek, as she was eye level with him. Standing back up, she made her way to Dave locker room. Father and son watched her walk off. Jack pulled at Shane's leg. Looking down at his son he raised his eyebrows to answer him.

"Daddy, I like her".

"So do I, she's a good friend. Come on, I'll show you how to fire someone".

He walked off, in a good mood, well on his way having his good friend back. Maybe not the way he wanted, but it was best this way, and it was better then nothing.

Emylee reached his locker room. Outside, she smoothed her outfit over, at least what was there, and knocked before entering.

"It's open", he yelled.

Entering, she saw Dave and Paul talking about the promo to tonight's show. She knew at one point, until she was 'drafted' to the other brand, he would be around, and she would run into him. Emylee was dealing with it, truth be told, she was all for moving on, but it still hurt in a sense. She was dealing with it all, but it was still fresh in her mind and in her heart. Did he truly love her, she didn't know, maybe it was the easy access, and the fact she didn't mind. Her past and present were standing in the same room, and the first thing that ran through her mind, was had he said anything to Paul about the weeks she stayed with Dave. What happened, and where did she and Dave stand?

"Hey", is all she could muster.

Both men eyed her, and Dave eyed her, knowing he wasn't in the wrong for pursuing the young lawyer. Paul just wanted to fuck right then and there, but he remembered he broke things off with her. She started to move on, with one of the new recruits in the business, but it wasn't over until the fat lady sang, and in this case, until she screamed his name, bent over, and naked.

"Well, isn't this awkward, I'll come back later", Paul said.

"No, stay, I have to go take care of some things, you two need to talk anyway, despite what some people may say", Dave said stressing in Emylee's direction.

She eyed him, thinking 'thanks asshole'. He kissed her head, and made his way out of the room. Emylee continued to look away from Paul, not trusting her instincts. She made her way around the room, as Paul sat down on the couch. She sat on the opposite side of the room.

"Well, you look just…."

"Thanks, I guess".

"I'm sorry; seriously, it was a pussy thing to do".

"Don't be, yes the way you dumped me was a prick thing to do, but it was for the best", she said thinking about the rendezvous she and Dave shared on his bridge over the stream in his backyard.

"I still love you".

"Figures".

"What kind of response is that?"

"The one that acknowledges that you love my willing to do what ever to keep you happy. You don't love me, if you did, you would have tried to make things different".

"I just can't give you what you want. You want this life, with the white picket fence, with 2.5 kids, and me willing to make sure I'm home once a week, I can't do that for you".

"Paul, don't try to explain yourself out of it. I didn't want everything like you say, but I didn't want every time we we're together to be about business either. I was willing to except the constant on the road, and long hours, just didn't want it at home. What's done is done".

"I'm trying to compromise with you. I want you back".

She looked up at him as if he had a horn stuck out the side of his head.

"Listen, it may not have been the way you wanted it exactly, but we were good".

"You numb nuts! You take me for granted, then dump me by writing to work with the person I'm seeing right now, and now you want me back? What are you smoking?"

"Watch it Em, I understand you're angry…"

"Angry isn't a word I'd use. In any event, I'm with someone else now".

"Dave, I know, I can tell. Emylee, remember you and I just for a moment".

Thinking about the late night sessions in her office, and anywhere they could think of. The long climaxes in his hummer, the 'hummers' she gave him. He came to sit next to her, and closely leaned into her, whispering in her ear.

"Remember the sauna", he grinned.

She smirked at the memory, and felt for the housekeeper who had to tend to that area. Then she remembered how from the night they first made love, to before leaving, and on the plane, Dave and Emylee christened every place they could fit. Though the airplane restroom chose to be a challenge, it was one thing they had in common, taking on any challenge just to say they did it.

"Paul, we had fun, and I'll be first to admit it. I loved you, maybe not the way you loved me, but it was a lot more than the way you may have loved me. I want more than that though. I trying to move on and you should too. I don't know if this is permanent or not, but I can't try again".

She left out the room, and he looked like he was deep in thought.

"_You'll be back, just have to wait for the right time"._


	14. Opening up to Emylee

Paul and Dave were going at their ad-lib argument in the ring. Right on Cue, Emylee's music hit

I'm bringin' sexy back

Them other boys they don't know how to act

I think it's special... what's behind your back

So turn around and and I'll pick up the slack

(A.N.: couldn't help it, this song explained her through and through, Thank you Justin Timberlake!)

The two men stopped, and she walked out to the top of the ramp.

"King, we are being visited by the lovely Ms. Emylee Harris", J.R. announced.

"Boys, boys, there is no reason to bicker like cats and dogs about who is the better man. Who taught who, and all that. Listen, to prove who the better man is, Vince decided something to up the ante", she paced.

"Emylee, no offence, but this really doesn't concern you, unless you're siding with him, then you don't have any words I want to hear", Hunter said.

"Apparently it does. You see, Vince and Eric thought it would be a great idea to add something to this match. Of course, I'm game for making the stakes interesting…to make the last two matches better than the last two. Having something you both want just as bad as the title".

"Get to the damn point woman", He yelled.

"My contract", she said, and the crowd went wild.

Dave grinned and nodded his head. Hunter smirked at the response. The plan was set in motion for 'Vengeance'. The belt and her contract would be on the line. Dave was to win, and she and Dave would be traded to Smackdown, and through this whole ordeal, they would have a romantic angle. Truth be known, they started that a while ago, and just barely acted on it.

"Well, looks to me that you may be all the incentive I need. Taking that belt from Dave, bringing back where it belongs, and the icing on the cake will be you will remain my lawyer, _services_ included", he grinned.

"Don't get so comfy Hunter, since I'm the champ, she's coming with me", Dave said exiting the ring, making his way to the top of the ramp.

"Sorry H, he's right, part of the deal, is I remain with the current champion until Vengeance, then I will either go with you or stay with Dave", she shrugged.

"Guess you lost your belt and your woman", Dave taunted.

Come here girl, go head be gone with it

Come to the back, go head be gone with it

VIP, drinks on me

Lemme see what you're twerking with

Look at those hips

Make me smile

Go 'head child and get your sexy on

Her music blared as he handed her his belt, and he put his arm around her waist. She was trying not to break character, smiling at her new status with Dave, and the irony of the whole situation. She almost thought she saw hurt in Paul's eyes, as he yelled and screamed at Dave. Ric was trying to calm him down, as they made there way backstage.

Emylee sat in Dave's oversized black dress shirt, and he was on the other side of the bed shirtless, both reading the same book. It was a guilty pleasure of hers, and she slowly got him hooked as well.

Harry Potter. Maybe it was the age difference, but she didn't care, neither did he. After the first two chapters, he got into the book, and found something to pass his time then just going out. He slowly closed the book, and got up to stretch, Emylee tilted her glasses at his frame, watching his movements, and his tight black boxer briefs she grew to love on him. He smirked at her glare.

"Examining something counselor?" he arched his brow.

"Yeah, but for the sake of incriminating myself, I plead the 5th on that", she smiled.

Sitting back down, he moved towards her, as watched him prey onto her.

"Remember it's your turn", he hinted.

"Yeah, I know, turn around".

Of course he was being nice by giving her a back massage, but one thing led to another, and they found themselves naked, on the bed, in the shower, and on the bathroom counter. Deciding to try to focus, she tore herself away to read her book. She stood on her knees to begin giving his shoulders a good rub.

"Mmm…….this. This line of questioning……is extremely experimental".

"Well, I'm not a conventional lawyer".

"What are you trying to find out", he said closing his eyes to take in the rub.

He was enjoying to flirtatious conversation she was giving, and the fact she was trying her best to make his relax was something he valued. It had been a long time since he felt like anyone did that for him, and he was going to pay her back every way possible. She, on the other hand, wasn't thinking about sex at the moment. That conversation with Paul puzzled her, hell even got her worried that she was rushing things.

"_I'm trying to compromise with you. I want you back"._

"_Listen, it may not have been the way you wanted it exactly, but we were good"._

"_You numb nuts! You take me for granted, then dump me by writing to work with the person I'm seeing right now, and now you want me back? What are you smoking?"_

_Emylee, remember you and I just for a moment"._

It was now or never, he deserved to know about the conversation, hell, she should have told him before the coziness set in, at then she could get a room just in case he got too angry.

"When you left earlier, and Paul was talking with me…"

"Yeah"

She began to use her elbows to rub through the tension in his back, and just blurted out what she intended.

"He wants me back".

His shoulders went from relaxed, back to tense. Rolling his shoulders, he stood to tower over her.

"And, what did you say to him?"

"That I moved on and so should he".

"The question is, have you really?"

She stood, looking at him if she was ready to kick him below the belt. He was warned by many people, including Shane, that she had a temper. Worse than Stephanie, but could take care of herself if needed. Turning away from him, and walking to her suitcase, she tried to hold in that anger, but it wasn't really working that well.

"What the fuck David?"

"Well, do you want him or not?"

"You know something; I thought I was moving on. I thought we were working on something good. We been through this since we were at your house. I was moving on...with you. How the hell am I supposed to if you go and assume and ask something like that? You want to assume the worst in me; you shouldn't even have to ask something like that".

"Em, honey, I'm sorry".

"That's something I'm getting a lot of lately too. I'm a little tired of that line. I'm starting to think that the WWE is full of sorry ass men, that is what I think".

"You know, that's low, even for you".

"Whatever", she said going through her things.

"What are you doing, I'm trying to talk to you, and you're not even paying attention to what I'm saying", he growled.

"I'm looking for clothes".

"Where are you going at……1:30?" he inquired.

"Out".

"The hell you are", he said going over to her, grabbing her arm, and making her look directly at him. That famous look she loved and hated balled up into one; dominance.

"You're not going anywhere", he said lowly.

"And you're my keeper?" she challenged.

He chuckled, choosing his words wisely.

"You run every time conflict rises. I saw in you when Randy pissed you off the first meeting we had. Then the thing with Shane and Paul, you see a trend?"

"You're point?"

"Maybe Paul tolerated this, but I'm treating you like an adult, and I expect you to act like one. I'm not going to except you running off every time you get pissed".

"So what the hell are you going to do?"

"Fight with you like normal couples do".

He inched closer, breathing hard, and cracked his neck. She eyed him, and for the first time in her life, she was scared, of what he may or may not do. Scared of the feelings that she was feeling right at this moment. The conversation that she and Paul had earlier was out if her mind, Dave consumed everything right at this very moment, but one he was going to learn, she doesn't back down to anyone.

"Do you want him?" he whispered.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, I trust you; you were there for me when shit went down, just as I was for you. Do you trust yourself, I need to know no before it gets to deep".

"Yeah, I'm fine around him", she said. Was she confident in that statement, maybe 75 percent, '_but it will get better with time'_ she thought?

"What happened", she said sitting on the sofa.

"With what?"

"Your ex?"

"She cheated, and got pregnant. It was his, and I left, simple as that".

"No it's not".

He sat next to her, and looked over at her, as she closed her eyes. Dave knew he was being hypocritical towards her but it was now or never.

"She slept with her therapist. She told me that she was depressed. I supported her through this, but it was the sex that cured it for her".

"Ouch".

"Understand no games. I'm intense in everything I do, including my relationships. I'm here and serious, no fucking around. You want out, fine, I'll be hurt, but I can promise you I won't hurt you like Paul did, or like me ex did to me", he glared at her.

"Fine", she stood looking down at him, "and the answer is no. I don't want him period. I told him, but I don't trust him".

"As long as you are here, I won't question anymore".

"Good, just for that outburst, it's my turn again".

"For", he stood with his hands on her waist.

"Back rub", she motioned.

Removing his shirt, he began rubbing again. That bra was getting in the way, as least he thought, but he was going to pass on that, for now.

"So, counselor, back to our discussion, I was wondering, could I strike a plea bargain?"

"Depends on the charge".

"Assault with a deadly weapon, vulgar language".

"Hmm….what did you have in mind?"

"How about me exploring new community service".

He began to let his hands wonder to her mid-section. He kissed her earlobe, as she moaned at the gesture. Working down to her neck, he roughly grabbed her breast, wanting to prove to her, not only is she making the right choice staying with him, but showing his "animal" side once again, and for the rest of the night.


	15. Breaking in Emylee's House

**Well, here's a update for you crazy kids! Anywho, I must warn, this chapter had extreme sexual content. Just remembering what I worte has be bothered at the moment, but besides that, unless you have someone near(like I do), or something you can use(like I do also), don't read! Cause lord knows I don't wanna be responsible for anyone getting pleasure, lol. I own no one but Emylee, and her home.**

Randy, Stephanie, John, Trish, and Dave arrived at the Vegas home of Emylee Harris. It was far away from the strip and just about far from everything. It was a one story home, with a pull in driveway. Outside were her gardens. One area had her vegetables, which explain why she was so anal about her food. In a some what hidden in a corner was an Olympic sized pool. She was in the middle of purchasing the land behind it, just so she didn't have neighbors. It was an idea Vince gave her, having the same problem in his first home. Dave got a key from her, and the groups of friends were anxious to get inside, not to just see the inside, but to change to go out.

"Girlfriend has got good taste", Trish said.

"I know", Dave joked.

"This house is better than the apartment she had when she first moved back to Vegas. I swear, I stayed in a hotel because it was that horrible", Steph said.

He unlocked the door to an island kitchen, done up in silver and glass. She hung her pots and pans from her ceiling. It was a chef's paradise come true. He continued down the hall, while the others roamed in other directions. He turned left, where her office was, she had pictures of different stars, and superstars around. On her desk was a picture of her, Dave and Randy. At first they couldn't stand each other, but the respect followed, and as soon as he got over the way she turned him down, and moved on to Stephanie, when she wasn't around, they became the closest of friends. All bonding over their philosophies of sex. Grinning, his curiosity got the best of him, and he continued to walk around the house. There was a hall leading to the bedrooms. Each room had an 'element' theme to it, earth, fire, water. And air. It was something she experimented with in her feng shui book she read. Her room, in the distance, had a soft spiritual relaxing theme. Dave walked in, ignoring the others conversations of going out. Looking around her room, it was all her. Plenty of book collections, and different things that described her.

Her blackberry vanilla scent lingered around her room. He remembered how she bought the scent of her perfume to light up in her house. Though it hadn't been lit in her room for weeks, the smell was there. He noticed a body of water out from her room. Opening the French doors from her bedroom, he opened it up to a pool area. He remembered one night in a jazzcuzi area they shared before they were an item.

FLASHBACK

He sat in the pool, relaxing from the match with Chris Irvine (Jericho). It was fun, and he was a good friend, but when they got in the ring, they got brutal, and he was feeling it. He opened his eyes after hearing a body enter the hot tub. It was the very attractive lawyer who caught half of the roster, Emylee Harris. They were becoming friends also, but he wouldn't mind more either.

"Mr. Bautista, nice to see you again".

"God, just make me feel old, call me David at least", he grinned.

"Okay, David, what brings you here at midnight? I figure you'd be out with the boys".

"I'm a grown ass man, I'm getting too old to go out every night, besides, I rather have an interesting conversation with a beautiful woman".

She chuckled at the response, and continued, "So, then tell me about David Bautista. What else is there to the grown ass man?"

"What else is there to know? What you see is what you get".

"Hmm, well, I see a man, willing to do what ever it takes to be at the top. I also see a man who's tormented about personal issues"

He raised a brow at the response she gave. She giggled at the look he gave towards her.

"Aren't you the psych-lawyer"?

"Yeah, I tend to read a lot on the human mind, not to mention psychology was my minor in college. It would have worked too, if I didn't like to argue".

He sat on the bed grinning at the memory of what made him want to know her more. John came into the room, breaking his concentration.

"We're going to go to the strip, you game?"

"Nah, I'm enjoying being here. I'm going to order in, and wait for Emylee, but could you or Randy do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Get me one of those cheesy CSI t-shirts", he grinned.

"You are weird", he shook his head.

"What ever have fun".

Hours passed, and he still sat outside, after watching television, and reading. For some reason the starts outside of the house were more interesting then everything else. Maybe, it helped pass time waiting for her. The woman he could see himself lounging around with. Having his kids, being in a nursing home with. As grim as thought was thinking about being that old, it would be ok, as long as she was there, but right now, it was all about knowing each other, and just waiting.

It was close to 1am, and she didn't bother to grab her bags, she'll grab them tomorrow. She also noticed everyone was gone but Dave. She made her way to her room, and saw him sitting in a lounge chair, just looking at the stars.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah, I understand why you love it here. The house is beautiful too. A reflection of you personality and values".

"It's what I aimed for, something just for me".

"Well, I guess we should turn in".

"Why, besides, I got the sudden urge to swim".

"Sounds fun".

He began to take his clothes off, as she did. Getting to his boxers, he walked over to dive in.

"Nope, lose em", she said waving her finger around.

"But you…."

"Have nothing on", she giggled.

He looked over to see everything she had on was in a pile on the side of the pool. He grinned, taking the boxers off.

"I've created a monster", he thought.

They swam around in the pool, and despite the cool water, he was extremely in the mood at this point, as he caught a glimpse of her erect nipples. Her caramel skin was soft and smooth. That fact, and the combination on just being naked in a pool alone, turned him on, but he was trying hard to hide it.

"Em?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you".

"For?"

"Letting me in".

"What?"

"Opening up to me, you aren't the type to be vulnerable to every man that comes along. I know that Paul hurt you, but to take another chance on someone…."

"The same could be said to you"

"It was time to move on"

"Exactly, that's why we are not going to talk about exs anymore, just swim".

She swam towards the middle of the pool, and he followed. They held on to each other, circling around the pool. Looking at each other, she grinned at him, as he looked into her eyes as well.

"You're at full salute", she coyly stated.

"What do you expect, naked in a pool, with a woman, who is naked also, pressed against me".

"Question is what should we do about it?"

"Don't tempt me woman".

Breaking free, she swam to the edge of the pool. Getting out, she went to her shower that was on the side of the house. She turned on the warm water, and began to clean off the chorine . Dave watched her, and after about ten minutes, he couldn't take it anymore. He got out of the pool and joined her in the shower. She turned around to see him standing in front of her.

"Took you long enough", she grinned.

He just kissed her, pinning her against the wall of the house. His hands wandered down to her nipples, and he began to rub slowly, just enough to make her aroused. He began to kiss her down her neck. The water continued to spray on the both of them, as his hand wandered to her thighs. Stopping in-between her thighs, he lightly rubbed her nub, and she just about lost it. Noticing she was extremely wet, he picked her up, and drove inside her. He continued going fast then slow, and it drove her nuts, but it felt good. She clawed his back, and tilted her head back, and he pulled on her long wet hair, with his other hand holding her up. The water acted for some of the best lubricant, so as he get ruff, she wasn't worried, except for the marks on her back. She made her eye contact back with him. They both wanted to concentrate on each others face and emotions. He smirked at her as she did towards him. Dave sopped to let her down, and turn the water off. Although he wasn't done, it was getting late. He picked her up, and carried her to the bed. Sitting her down, he motioned her to roll over. He commenced to tease her even more by running his finger along her inside, and this made her arch her back, which prompt him to enter inside her. Gripping onto the bed for dear life, he grinned, and leaned over to whisper to her.

"Say it"

"Dave".

"Say it".

"…….don't stop".

He grinned, and grunted, as he pumped faster, they both climaxed at the same time. Rolling over, Emylee tried to catch her breath, but then she felt a tongue below. She yelped in surprise, as Dave looked at her with devious intentions. She tried to sit up, but he forced her to lie back down. With is strength, she wasn't going anywhere. He upped the pace, and she pulled his hair. Pulling him up, he let her up, it was the response he was hoping she would do. Both standing and breathing hard, he looked down at her.

"You up to something counselor?", he said aching his brow.

"Sit".

"Make me".

She pushed him down on to her bed. Normally he was too big for that, but in this case, he wasn't caring about her lack of strength. He horny and wanted to see what she was going to do to him. She got on her knees and looked down at his shaft, then him. Noticing his cup of ice, she grabbed a small piece. A first she rubbed it on her body she proceeded to suck the ice. She when for his shaft, sucking on both, and he moaned at the very touch, and motion of her touch. Running his hands through her hair, he began to grip harder as went faster. She abruptly stop, which shot his eyes open to see what the problem was. There was no problem, she straddled him and rode him like the end was tonight. Faster and faster she bounced, as they both climaxed again.

Luckily enough, it was close to 5am before the foursome came back. Emylee and Dave just lay there, enter twined in each other's bodies. Resting, they noticed the sunrise.

"This is your space", he said quietly.

"It's our space now".

"Good to know", he said, as she smacked him. Chuckling, he continued, "Question is your parents up for that?"

"I don't even care anymore. I did with Paul, but now, honestly, I'm at a place where I just don't care anymore. What matters to me is you and I".

"My mother and father are upset we didn't stop by last time we were in DC".

"Really, so what did you tell them?"

"That after going over to Smackdown, we'll formally go over and visit".

"Uh-huh, officially meeting the parents, must be serious", she joked.

"I told you, this is long haul", he said.

They drifted to sleep, both wondering how the meeting of each others parents would be.

_**The model of the house is something I used to live in in the outskirts of Las Vegas. Not everything was exactly the same, but the house was huge! Next: there's a fight, and Emylee shows a different side to her...stay tuned! R/R**_

_**-Actress**_


	16. Her skills and His insurities

Due to unfortunate circumstances, my internet service was shut down for two weeks, so I'm back, and going as fast as I can

Hang in there, because it's getting interesting!

-Actress-

Emylee sat on the counter of the kitchen as Dave cooked breakfast, or brunch at this point. Both knowing how to cook, he loved to cook for her, and she watch on. Standing at the stove cooking the eggs, she grinned at him in his attire, well, barely attire.

"Taste", he said feeding her a piece of fruit.

"Mmm, tasty".

"Watch it woman, that has double meaning", John said interrupting their coziness.

"I meant it both ways", she slyly grinned.

Dave and John smirked at her reply as Randy strolled into the kitchen, noticing Emylee's attire, or lack their of, and the way she was sitting on the counter. Standing back, and looking at her, examining the picture.

"Um….over sized shirt, which is Dave's, legs crossed, and showing a tad bit of cleavage. That screams sexy", he said closing the distance.

Dave arched a brow at the two of them, but he didn't worry. Emylee grabbed his face, and pulled him closer.

"And remind me to tell Stephanie when she wakes up".

"Nothing wrong with harmless fun", he shrugged, going for the bacon cooked. Dave slapped his hand with the spatula.

The other three laughed at the young man response to the injury. Like a two year caught in the cookie jar. She hopped down from the counter, and made her way towards her room.

"Hey, where you going?", Dave said.

"To shower and change, then to the gym".

"Wait a second, I made a lot here, and you're going to leave to the gym".

"Didn't you guys look around last night? My gym is in my basement. It's my routine everyday I'm here".

"You built you're gym in your basement?"

"Yup, as big as the house".

Walking off, she ran into Steph and Trish in the hallway. Stumbling around to find everything, Emylee grinned at the opportunity to mess with the two.

"MORNING!", Emylee said loudly.

"Unless you want a kick to the face, I suggest you whisper", Trish said harshly.

Emylee grinned at the blonde, and leaned against the wall with Stephanie.

"Is there coffee?"

"Yes, and I could take you shorty. Whatever you four did to my sheets, at least wash them or burn them", she joked.

"I owe you a lamp too", Trish added.

"Damn, we want details", the girls said in unison.

"Scratches on the back, and cooking…..you two were….what's the word I'm looking for? Randy?"

"You fucked her until no tomorrow, and she still has energy to workout, good woman. I say she's a keeper".

"Well, not exactly what I'd use, but that got the point across", John added.

Wiping his hands, and smiling at the two, he turned to rinse off the pan he was cooking in.

"Last night or this morning was…interesting to say the least".

"Examining those marks, I'd agree".

"My other leg would agree too".

The three laughed, as the other women strolled into the kitchen.

"Ladies, breakfast is served".

"Thanks Superman", the two said, giggling.

The men looked at Dave confused, but he knew what they were talking about. This brought back bad memories of his marriage, something he hoped wouldn't repeat. Sharing things that should be private, and between the two in the relationship, but it reared its ugly head again, and he needed to talk to Emylee, hopefully not exploding at her. He calmly walked out of the kitchen to find Emylee, and the four saw his demeanor get tense.

"You two never learn do you?"

"What?"

"We don't talk about certain things with Dave".

"Oh, so it's ok to talk about sex with him, but if Emylee says anything, we're in trouble…..That's bullshit Randy and you know it. If you guys can talk, so can we".

He walked into her room, shutting the door. She turned around to see him not happy. He walked up to her, and she eyed him puzzled.

"You told them".

She jumped at his tone.

"Dave, we were talking, and besides you three do it all the time".

"That was between you and I".

"So is our sex life, but it doesn't stop you, and frankly, it doesn't bother me".

"You don't understand".

"And you don't tell me much of anything regarding these 'reasons' for your attitude on issues we may or may not have. Unless I missed the memo on that, just deal".

She left the room, slamming the door. He was annoyed that it didn't go the way he thought it would. She walked past the four into the basement.

"Great, now it's going to be shitty around here".

Stephanie went to go downstairs to apologize, but Randy stopped her.

"Let them be, he needs to hear from her first".

She walked in and he was right on her tail.

"WHAT!"

"Don't yell at me".

"Fine what else David? Maybe……lets see…You want me to only talk to you now, and……lets see…..no male friends…anything else?"

"Quit being a bitch".

"You didn't say what I thought, did you?"

"Em, I….I didn't mean for it to be like that".

"Say what you have to say".

"Why are you being so childish".

"First, I'm a bitch, and childish now? The same could be asked of you".

"I have my reasons"

"'_I have my reasons', _I swear if I hear that one more time, I'm gong to scream".

"I don't want to same mistakes to repeat themselves, Emylee, that's why".

She observed his expression soften.

"Listen, I'm sorry about your marriage Dave, I know you hold that one thing sacred to you. I understand you want to make things don't repeat and all, but you can't assume I'm the same woman, and ask me not to do things, just in case".

"I know that, I just don't want to end this when it's just got started".

"Quit trying".

"What?"

"Stop trying so hard. I did that, and look what happened. This, between us, should be natural, the one thing in the whole business that isn't scripted, not forced".

"Ooh, aren't we the wise one".

"Only taking the advise someone gave to me a while ago".

"Yeah, in order to get you away from Paul".

"Well, it's true, and it worked didn't it?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry, I should have never called you that".

"You slide this once, but there will be no next time".

"Alright, are you going to have breakfast?"

"Yeah after my dance workout, then we'll go grocery shopping. Mom and Frank are stopping in, and I don't have enough ribs".

"Ribs? You cook Ribs?"

"Yeah you be amazed at my skills".

"I know that has double meaning".

"Damn skippy".

She caught a piggy ride over to her stereo area. Building this part of the home was the hardest, and she promised her father she would dance, since it was something that put food on their table. He was a dancer, and taught her everything he knew. The enormous gym was worth it in the end. She went to stretch, as the couples made their way downstairs. Dave sat on the bench, to watch. She never really had the room to show off her skills in the hotel rooms they stayed in, so this was a first for the five to see. On the other side of the basement was her basic equipment, and the side they were on was a dance studio. After a minute, you heard big band music playing, and she began to move to the beat, swaying, and tapping. This was the one thing her mom and Frank couldn't take from her. The one memory she carried with her since her father passed on. Her father and she dancing in her basement, and he giving pointers on what she needed to improve on. She didn't care, he was there, and loved her 100. He was perfect in every way, and couldn't be replaced.

"Ok, Stephanie, you didn't tell us she was this good?"

"I didn't know, Paul told me she loved old music, but I assumed it was GNR or Metallica".

"Whateva, the blackness has emerged, and she's hella good".

"She's knows her stuff, you can tell", Trish added.

Dave just watched in silence. I t was getting to be everyday they learned something new about each other. He watched as she pushed, pulled, spun, kicked, and slid across the floor. After sitting, watching, and listening to different ranges of music, it was after 12noon when she stopped. The five began clapping, and howling at her. It startled her, thinking they left.

"Holy shit, I thought you guys left".

Walking over with water and towel in hand, she sat on the bench across from then group.

"We watched the whole thing, and I might add, you're magnificent", Stephanie added.

"That was….just damn girl", John added.

"They laughed at his response.

"When and where did you learn all of that?", Trish added.

"Well, my father taught me a lot, and I watch a lot of BET and MTV, to add on. He was a dancer, he worked at some of the casinos as a chorographer for the shows. He knew it all, and taught me as much as I could take. During the summer, I taught dance at the local recreation centers to fund my spending habits of mall shopping", she grinned.

"I'd pay anything to get a lesson", Randy grinned.

Stephanie elbowed him, and he hugged her.

"You were really good", Dave added.

"Thanks, told you, you believe me now?"

"Yeah, and I think I should put those moves to good use", he added, and she giggled.

"Come you guys, we have work to do before Satan arrives", she said pulling Dave up, and the four followed. If they only knew, she wasn't over exaggerating.

_There you have it, another glimpse into Emylee and Dave's issues, I swear I could make a killing if I was their therapist, but hey, then I wouldn't have a story now would I? Anyways, I will make sure I go over my next entries before I submit them, I've noticed I've typed, then there are tons of errors. Please feel free to point** anything** out. Besides, the next installment, the parents arrive to meet Dave and friends, what will they say?_

_Read and review_

_Actress_


	17. The old meets the new

_**This was a long and emotional chapter. The next will be light hearted, because I'm a funny person, but we needed this chapter for the backstory, to see where Emylee came from. I own Frank, Marie, Cindy and Brandon. Nobody else. Sorry for the delay, just been working so much lately, so read and review(hopefully someone does)!**_

Though the Vengeance PPV was in three days, it didn't faze anyone. They had been though these things time and time again. They were feeling nervous for Emylee, and it showed all over her face. Her family was meeting Dave and her friends for the first time. They heard about her friends through Paul, and they thought that 'these people' were a bad influence. She hid, or tried to hide her nervousness by cleaning every part of her home herself. The guys offered to help, but she refused, thinking she get everything the way she wanted. Dave helped cook, along with Randy and John keeping him company. Truly, that's what was bugging her, what were they? She didn't know what to introduce Dave as.

'**_Mom, this is Dave, the guy I have fucking every chance I get lately'._**

She thought about that over and over. Realizing the obvious, it was time to talk about things seriously. As she finished the touches on some food, she realized that everyone was outside relaxing, and Stephanie and Dave were talking in the garden. She thought that was a little weird, but trusted Steph completely. She walked over to the two in deep conversation.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, no. I'm going to find Randy".

Leaving, Emylee walked over to Dave.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Dave, what exactly are we?"

"What do you think?"

"I was wondering, I mean we are past the 'fuck buddy' situation, but are we just dating, I mean what are we?"

"Do you need a label? I mean to me, we _are_ together", he stressed.

"I want to know, are you committed, and not the Orton crap he used to pull".

Dave chuckled and shook his head at her comment, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Listen, I'm a feeling kind of guy, but I figure I should change that since that didn't work to well in the last relationship I was in. I'm only going to say this once. Frankly, I was afraid to trust another woman as much as I trust you You changed me, and I like the change. I was so angry after Angie".

"And now?"

"I'm happy, and I want you, even if it means deals with the wrath of your crazy family".

"Yeah we'll see about that after you meet them", she grinned.

Standing to stretch, he stood also to stand behind her. She remembered when Paul came to meet her parents, and it was something different about this time with Dave. Aside from different man meeting them, and her friends here for support, it felt right for her. Before it was a show, a show for her parents to back off, and yes, the sex after they left was fantastic, but the emotion, and feelings weren't there. With Dave, it was there for her, and she began to think, this is something he needed to hold on to no matter what. He broke up thoughts, and she continued.

"I want this", she motioned between them, "also. I feel it could be more, even though it's been a short time".

"It will be, trust me on that".

Closing her eyes, she leaned into him. He stood there with her, and admired her garden she had growing.

"So what exactly do you have growing in that garden of yours?"

"Berries, Melons, and other things I like to eat. My gardener takes good care of me, and in return, I pay him really good", she joked.

"And from the looks of it, he's takes care of you really well".

"Alright,dirty mind, right now, I need to mentally prepare for the calvary to show up".

"You gonna show off that cooking of yours today?"

"Already started, but I need to go change, so you stay and enjoy the quiet, it won't last".

She began to go into the house as Stephanie came back over to Dave looking out over the yard. She stood next to him, and watched his face closely.

"So?"

"Yeah, I'm falling for her hard. I think that we should takes things one day at a time".

"Good idea considering she's my friend, and if you hurt her, you have a lot of people you'll have to deal with, including myself".

It got to be around 4pm, when the first guest showed up. Her step-brother, Matt, and his wife, Alyssa. She cringed at the sight of those two. In her mother's eyes he was prefect, and she wanted Emylee the same way. Dave saw her face, and just wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry, so what he's here, you got me and everyone here", he whispered.

Something about the calming tone he used, and the warm cinnamon breath he had, did wonders for her. Shaking her head in agreement, she turned around to the sounds of their voices.

"EM! Hey you, long time, no see", Matt said hugging her.

"Matt, Alyssa, hello", she dryly replied.

"Aww, come on, are we that bad?"

Dave quickly covered her mouth, as he introduced himself.

"David Bautista"

"Nice to meet you, Emylee, where's Paul?", Alyssa asked.

Her friends got quiet, and Dave turned towards Emylee.

"Did I say something?"

"Dave and I are together now".

"Since when?", her mother asked walking in.

"Dun dun dun", Randy whispered to Steph.

"Shit is officially hitting the roof ", John whispered to the others standing with him.

"Since we decided it was the best to split...wait, why am I telling or explaining to you what happened. It's done, and I'm here with Dave, and real friends", she stated.

"I just don't want you to develop the reputation of a whore sweetie", her mother said.

This statement caused Trish and Steph to spit out there beverages, and Dave kept fiddling with his collar, trying not to feel uncomfortable or pissed.

"Sweetie, I mean he was good for you. He'll take care of you", Frank, her step-father said.

"You call me sweetie one more time, I'll..."

Dave put his arm around her waist again, and interrupted the argument before it started.

"Um, last time I checked, your my _step-father, _not my father, so no one asked you", she replied.

"Don't disrespect our father that way Em, seriously, you should get over this whole bitter act you have".

"_Your_ father", she looked over at Matt.

"Why don't start the Barbecue?", Dave said nervously.

"Good idea", Emylee said eyeing her mother.

"Emylee, a word please", her mother said.

"I've got two", she mumbled.

"Come in the kitchen, let David and the other men got outside and acquainted".

Randy, John, Dave, Matt, and Frank were sitting around drinking beers in silence.

"I don't want you to think were uptight or anything David", Frank said.

"I do, a little, and frankly that's your business, but when you come in here criticizing Emylee, it becomes mine".

"Alright, and I understand that, but tell me this, what is your intentions with my daughter".

"First off, I would hope you would respect Emylee enough to not refer to her as your daughter since she doesn't refer to you as her father".

"That's my sister we are talking about, and you don't need to used that tone with my father".

"The same is applied to you Matt', John added.

"Alright what are your intentions with Emylee?"

"I intend on making her happy, and not drive her crazy. I've been present at those conversations more than you think. You and Maria treat her like she's a child still".

"We do those calls because she never tells us anything".

"Give her some time and space, and maybe she would", Brandon, her cousin-in-law, said.

"Great, him being here, means the trio has arrived", Matt added.

Randy and John mouthed 'trio' to Dave, and he grinned, knowing what what going through their minds. Dave walked over to shake his hand. Emylee told him about stories of her, and Cindy, her cousin, and her boyfriend, now her husband, Brandon.

"Nice to meet the man who was responsible for my girlfriend being banned from a seven-eleven for buying beer naked".

Randy and John looked over at Dave, with an eyebrow raised.

"You two have to tell us about that one", John added.

"Well, I'm not allowed at a local park in San Diego, but that's another party. Nice to meet the man my cousin brags about to my wife".

"Hey what can I say, I'm good".

They sat and Frank looked disgusted at Brandon.

"So you here to drive a wedge between Emylee and I, like you and Cindy always do".

"Frank, no offense, but you do that on your own, I just laugh at the situation", Brandon said drinking a beer.

Emylee was pulling out her Peach Cobbler as her mother watched.

"Your father loved that".

"I know, it's one of the many reasons I cook it".

"But Frank is allergic to peaches".

"I know that also", she mumbled.

Steph and Trish stifled their laugh watching Emylee grin at them.

"So how long have you and Dave been dating?"

"A while".

"Ok, and what are your plans?"

"Her plans are for Dave and her to be free of you two?", Cindy said walking in to the kitchen.

"CINDY!"

"Hey you, Brandon's outside".

"I'll catch him later".

She knew Cindy and Brandon were fans of the WWE, so seeing her face fall off would be priceless.

"Stephanie McMahon, Patricia Stratus, Meet Cindy Harris, my cousin".

"Hi, we've heard so much about you three, it's good to see the face of a person in Emylee's stories", Steph giggled.

"OH MY GOD, I can't believe I'm talking to the billion dollar princess. I watch you every Thursday night!"

"Hey what about me?", Trish teased.

"And you! You're my all time favorite dive, aside being tied with Chyna!"

"It's actually a honor to be associated with her. Jazz and Chyna are tough women to beat. I try to model myself after them".

Cindy was speechless and Marie and Alyssa rolled their eyes at the four women. Personally, Marie didn't really want Emylee to be involved in the wrestling business. She was a lawyer, and needed to settle down with one, not be in this ridiculous line of work. It's where the rift between her and her mother came in, and Emylee knew that's what she was thinking. Alyssa cleared her throat.

"Yes?", Emylee asked.

"So when are you and Dave planning for?"

"Oh God, this again", Cindy said.

"You mean for a wedding?"

"Yeah, I mean everyone in the family are engaged or married, except Emylee. She treats it like its the black plague or something".

"Alyssa, I suggest you shut you mouth, or I'll do it for you".

"Emylee!"

"Listen, when I'm ready, I will".

Stephanie and Trish arched a brow at Emylee. They've seen her mad, but this was a new level for her. It was the nice and feisty Emylee they knew and loved. She was different, bitter, and snappy. Her tone alone said she was tired of the harassment.

"Changing the subject, we are going out, you coming or what?", Cindy said.

Emylee grinned at her so called twin. Steph and Trish looked between the two.

"You mean hit the club?"

"That's the part you guys already did", Emylee slyly replied.

"Uh oh, I know that look, that's the Emylee is up to no good look", Trish added.

"She is, sweetie, what are you thinking?", her mother asked.

"Nothing to do with you, trust me", she dryly added.

The men came back into the house.

"We barbecuing or not?", Randy asked.

Cindy and Brandon about died right where they stood. Seeing the men and women they watched on the TV twice a week, in their cousin's home just about killed them right where they stood.

"CIN CAMERA NOW", Brandon said calmly.

She fumbled with the camera as she drooled over the thought being as close to John Cena, Randy Orton, and Dave Bautista as she was. Randy looked over at Stephanie and smirked. Emylee knew what they were up to, seeing that they did this every time a nervous fan was around. Steph and Trish went over to Brandon as Emylee took the camera away from Cindy. Steph gave the signal to Emylee to get ready, just right when he thought he would be cool about the picture, Steph and Trish grabbed his butt, and kissed him on each cheek, and Emylee caught the surprised look on his face and took the picture. They guys picked up Cindy, and she was shocked as well, as Emylee caught that on film also. She and Dave laughed at the digital images saved on the camera.

"I want copies", Emylee said.

"Same here", Dave breathed.

"Ok, since we are done with that disgusting display of affection, Dave, Emylee sit, we need to talk", Frank said sitting with Marie.

"Listen, you two need to lighten up a little, I mean it was harmless fun, I swear you have a stick up your..."

Dave covered her mouth again. He understood where she was coming from, but to say what she was going to say would be just rude. He guided her to the couch hoping she would give her mom and step father a chance. The other guests left outside, sensing tension in her voice. Shutting the door, Emylee finally turned to the two people in front of her, waiting on the verdict they were ready to give. Truth be told, she didn't care, she was with Dave, and nothing was going to change that. Taking Dave's hands and giving a light squeeze, he noticed as Frank began his little explaination.

"I've talked with David, and Emylee, I'll admit, this man is a catch. I see how you and he can be happy. His career though, what if he got hurt? Who will take care of you? I realize your headstrong. Believe me, I know better than he does, but when you marry, you'll be at home, if he's hurt, what happens next?"

"Who in the blue hell do you think you are! First, no one takes care of me! Hasn't since I decided to leave you two crazy busybodies alone. I take care of me! You are my mother's husband, worry about your marriage to her, or lack there of".

Dave squeezed her hand again, ans she noticed. She took a deep breath, as Maria was trying to calm her husband down as well.

"Dave and I are trying to learn about each other. We are dating exclusively, and I would like to settle down with him some day, but for now I want to move slowly. You and mom want things a certain way, and by a certain time for me. I'm not Cindy, or Matt. They knew who they were going to marry, and I still trying to find my way. I am not going to sacrifice my happiness and sanity just to make you two happy, please. Just back off alright".

"No Emylee, you need to get off of this...this, this thinking of being independent so much", Marie pleaded.

"OH LIKE YOU, WHO IS WILLING TO STAY WITH A MAN WHOM NOT ONLY CHEATED ON YOU NUMEROUS TIMES, IN YOUR FACE, BUT WANTED METO CALL HIM 'DAD' WHEN I HAVE ONE", she yelled.

"Had", Frank said sternily.

"Fuck off, listen to me".

"Enough!", Dave said loudly.

The other three looked at him. He'd been quietly fuming the whole time, It stunned him about her step father, seeing he was trying to make Emylee to be a disrespectful child, when really, she was still pissed at her step father for hurting their little family in more ways that one, and he was getting ready to find out the root of it all.

"I see your concern for Emylee", he said with her looking at him like he was nuts, "but it's getting ridiculous. May I ask how did your father die Emylee?"

"Heart attack, after finding my mother with Frank in our home", she said flatly.

"And you two want her to move on"?

"He forgave us before he died", Marie said.

"I'm not disputing that, its the 'holier than thou' attitude. The 'pester Emylee', and badger her on her life is just insane".

"It's just we expected Emylee to marry, then we met Paul, and we thought that he was the one for her".

"Besides you say you don't want to be like everyone else, but Cindy and Brandon are married, I guess you friend and cousin conformed, as you like to call it".

"Frank, I'd advise you to shut your mouth", Emylee said.

"Life isn't about marriage, it's a part of it, but it's not all of it".

"I'm 28, I'm trying to figure me out. Dave was married..."

"What!", they shrieked.

"Yes, but as I was saying, he's trying to do what I am, since he never got to".

"We are not giving our blessing to this. I demand you two to break this off. He's probably going through his mid life crisis".

"Screw you lady, I'm stay here with Emylee until she says for me to go, and even then she'll have to still fight me to leave", he said lowly, fighting his urge to not blow a fuse.

"EMYLEE YOU'RE GOING TO LET HIM TALK TO US THIS WAY!"

"Yes, because it needed to be said. You two have done the same to me throughout my life, and finally I found someone who wants the same things I do. How's it feel Frank? To know you finally have no control over me or the situation. You wanted Paul and I to work out so badly. Well it didn't, he loved work more than me, get over it. I OWN MY OWN LIFE, not you or you", she said looking over at her mother.

"You know something, I've lost my appetite", Marie said.

"Leave then".

They stormed out to the driveway, as Emylee hugged Dave, and he calmed down some after the hug. Stroking her hair, he begin to understand her frustration.

Outside

"What do you hear?", Cindy asked.

"Frank denying her to see him".

"That's a shame, he's attractive", Alyssa added.

"That's not going to stop her, and even if she broke thing off, he'd go after her", Steph said.

"It don't matter, Emylee always made up her mind", Cindy said.

"Shh...oh shit, you hear them?"

"Yeah", John said standing.

Dave was family to him. The three men go back to OVW days, and when they were in each others hometowns, their families welcomed them with open arms.

"What's going on?"

"She's laying into Frank and Aunt Marie. The secret is out", Brandon said.

"What secret?", Steph added.

"Emylee's father, he died after finding Aunt Marie and Frank in bed together. He forgave them, but the affair caused the heart attack. Emylee never really talks about it, but Cindy and I know it still hurts her. Frank tried to get her to call him dad after he married Aunt Marie, and she told him to sit on a stick and spin", Brandon chuckled.

"Well, why not? I call mom, mom, I mean she should respect her elders", Matt said.

"Besides he took care of her", Alyssa added.

"I suggest you shut your piehole, or I'll shut it permanently", John said.

Emylee was a boss to them, but also their friend. She slowly bonded with Randy through Stephanie, and it not formed a respect between the superstars there, but a friendship. He wasn't about to let anyone control her, including Dave.

"You know, I think were going to leave", Alyssa said snobbishly.

"You do that, and tell your stylist to call mine, your need a make over", Cindy called over her shoulder.

They walked off, and group laughed so hard. They heard two cars leaving. Emylee and Dave walked out to the deck.

"The coast is clear. That fall out bought me a two week silent treatment".

She high fived Cindy and everyone laughed.

"Ok, B, I never got my hug dammit".

"Sorry I was being groped by Stephanie and Trish. I officially get a story for work", he grinned.

"Question. Does any of your relationships play out on screen?"

"Ours, and soon John and Trish's will".

"Hey em, can we talk privately?", Dave asked.

"Yeah sure".

"We'll start the ribs and burgers inside", John gave the hint.

They began to walk out to the open field she had behind her house.

"I need to say this, so just let me finish".

"Ok", she dragged.

"I understand your lack of respect of Frank and Marie. But you haven't came to grips over your father's death. You need to, your lack of grieving is going to take it's toll on you".

She silently cried, knowing he was right. She needed to say good bye to the body, and try to keep his memory alive in the process.

"Will you help me?"

"I'll do anything for you, you know that".

He hugged her, and she cried into his shoulder. It was a breakthrough for her, and she acknowledging for the first time, she was vulnerable and letting someone in. He was happy, he finally broke down the barrier of Emylee Harris.


	18. Aftermath

Opting for a rain check on visiting, Dave and Emylee stayed in to relax. Today was a hard day for everyone involved. It took a toll on her mental psyche, as well as his. She felt all eyes were on her to crumble and even felt like everyone felt pity on her. Dave didn't know what to think. The situation was like a cheesy soap opera to him, yet he still felt for her. He loved this woman, and in all the time he knew her, she looked like she was lost.

"Em".

"Hmm?"

"Talk".

"About what?"

"Your father".

"What do you want to know?"

"Besides facts".

"Alright, how about we play a game of 20 questions".

"If it will get you to talk".

"But I can ask questions, too".

"Fine, I'll give you a head start then".

"When did you realize it was over?", She asked.

"I slowly began to see it. She'd go to her appointments while I was home, and be gone for hours. One night I decided enough was enough and I asked her if she was fucking around. She said no, she had fallen in love with someone else. It hurt, but I knew, it was a matter of time. I gave the divorce and shortly after I moved out to start finalizing everything, her mother told me she was pregnant".

"David, that child..."

"She would have told me. She's happy and married to him. I'm happy with you. Nothing else matters".

"But..."

"No, if I found out that child was mine I'd go ballistic. Besides the dates don't add up", he said more convincing himself.

She pulled her legs to her chest and sat.

"Tell me about the relationship with your father".

She sadly grinned at her other half. A fond memory came back to her.

_ Stevie Wonder played as she danced with her partner._

_ ** Music is a world within itself **_

_** With a language we all understand **_

_** With an equal opportunity **_

_** For all to sing, dance and clap their hands **_

_** But just because a record has a groove **_

_** Don't make it in the groove **_

_** But you can tell right away at letter A **_

_** When the people start to move **_

_** They can feel it all over **_

_** They can feel it all over people **_

_** They can feel it all over **_

_** They can feel it all over people **_

_ Her and her partner's family and friends looked on as they glided to 'Sir Duke'. She felt an addreline rush like on other._

_** Music knows it is and always will **_

_** Be one of the things that life just won't quit **_

_** But here are some of music's pioneers **_

_** That time will not allow us to forget **_

_** For there's Basie, Miller, Sachimo **_

_** And the king of all Sir Duke **_

_** And with a voice like Ella's ringing out **_

_** There's no way the band can lose **_

_** You can feel it all over **_

_** You can feel it all over people **_

_** You can feel it all over **_

_** You can feel it all over people**_

_ Feeling proud was a big feeling she felt at that moment. Her first pair competition. Her father coached the two, to the the finals in the county. After the song concluded, she grinned at her partner, and at her father, feeling it was their's for the taking. Cheers and hollers echoed through the dance hall. They made there way backstage. Her father stood grinning the proud parent of a little leaguer._

_ "Whatever happens, you two were excellent"._

_ "Thanks", they chimed._

_ She hugged her father, and the next thing he said stayed with her for the rest of her life._

_ "No matter what, always be graceful and grateful for what you have"._

"It crushed us when we got second place, but it was ok, daddy was there, and he partied with us like we were first.

"That would be this picture, right?", he asked holding up the picture of her and Edward Harris.

An African American, who oozed old school class and seductiveness. One of the pioneer choreographers in Las Vegas, he met his share of snubs and adversity. He trained Emylee, instilling in her that no matter what you are, you know your shit, no one can stop you. The salt and pepper goatee showed his confidence and wisdom. She had his exact smile, as he stood proud with his trademark brimmed hat and casual dress suit, in between her and her partner, like a typical father would.

"I see the reresemblence".

"In me or you?"

"Both", he grinned.

"Do you ever regret anything?"

"Nope. What's the point. You play the 'what if' game over and over. Yet, it doesn't change a damn thing. I just try not to repeat the same mistakes".

"How's that working out so far?".

"It's a hit or miss", he joked.

"What about you?", he asked.

"Depends. I used to regret ever liking Frank. Then I couldn't piss my mother off so much", she chuckled, "I used to regret ever working in the WWE, after what happened with Paul and Shane. Too much damage control, but then I wouldn't have met you".

"Good Point".

"I guess you're theory could actually work".

"Try it, take responsibility, accept it, and move on".

He held his arms open, and motioned for her to come here. She got up making her way over to him. He hating seeing any woman in pain, but this was worse, and different all at the same time. He just wrapped his massive arms around her small frame, and swallowed her body whole. She was all cried out at this point, so she just sighed and took everything in. It was sinking in, he was actually gone, but definitely not forgotten.

Waking up that morning, she didn't even remember getting to her bed. It was around 9, and everyone was still asleep. There was a lite knock at her door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were home, and I came by for old times sake", Paul said grinning.

She stepped outside to talk to him, and possibly save his life from Dave.

"Why?"

"Emylee, you love me, and I love you. Your just a little misguided right now".

"My parents called you didn't they?"

"Yeah, they told me about yesterday. Listen, Dave doesn't respect you or your family. It's about him and what he wants at the moment".

"And you do", she crossed her arms.

"Of course I do".

He stepped forward, and kissed her. He wanted her so badly and hopefully she saw things his way. The chilly morning air made her breasts react like it was him, but in all reality she was freezing. He looked down at her, and knew that he was back, or at least he thought he was.

"You see, we have chemistry, that Dave doesn't understand".

Backing away, she smirked.

"No, you have chemistry with yourself".

"Not according to your anatomy".

"Paul, it's cold, and I'm in a t-shirt".

"Say what you want, but this isn't over".

"How about you leave, before you have to in an ambulance", Dave said right behind her.

Emylee whipped around to see a very pissed Dave. Paul backed away holding up his hands and drove off. Dave came up behind her, rubbing her arms, trying to calm himself down.

"What the hell was he..."

She held up her hand to stop the statement.

"My lovely parents".

He shook his head and she walked back in to the house. He walked in and hugged her from behind.

"Come on, we have to pack, and get ready for Vengeance".

The next two days were tense for everyone. Shane told Stephanie and Emylee, she was green lighted to start the first Smackdown Womens Championship. She would hold the belt, opposed to being a valet to Dave all the time. Emylee was nervous and excited all at the same time. She and Stephanie began training a while ago with Trish, and she told Trish it was just to keep fit, but this Sunday, everyone would see her skills.

She went over to the hotel where Vince and Linda were staying. Knocking lightly, Linda greeted her with open arms.

"Hey you, come on in!"

She grinned and walked in. Vince was sitting with Jeff Hardy. He was back and she was the only person other than the McMahons to know he was back.

"So here's the contact I promised", she handed to Jeff.

"I hear you are going to become a champ this Sunday", he said.

"That's right".

"The champ and his champion princess, that's what I'm talkin about", he grinned.

"You do realize Trish is going to shit a brick seeing you right, since you are going to Raw and all".

"We'll just keep it a secret for now".


	19. Emylee Harris, Women

Emylee sat in Dave's dressing room, contemplating telling him the good news.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Nothing".

"You have gear on, can you tell me why?"

"Nope".

"Talk or I'll make you".

"Promise", she grinned slyly.

He grinned as he sat on top on her.

"Emylee".

"David".

"So, I'm gonna have to wait, ain't I?"

"Just like every one else, let me up, and just watch the monitors, okay?"

He stood up, and she walked off. He knew something big was going to happen, but trusting her, he just listened. She made her way to the gorilla area, to meet Randy smiling at her.

"You ready champ", he said knowing about what she was going to to after fucking out of Stephanie.

"Yeah, Dave wanted to know, but I'm glad he didn't take your approach about it".

"Hey, it's works don't it".

He walked around her, rubbing his chin.

"The Heavy weight champ, and Smackdown womens champ, imagine all the gold slapping against..."

"You are such a freak".

"Yeah, but you love me", he grinned.

They stood in silence watching the Divas Battle Royal. It was an idea that Stephanie and Shane came up with to have womens gold on that brand too. It also gave Emylee an excuse to go to the show, besides being a valet. She'd still have the contacts, but on television, she'd be the womens champ.

"Ms. Harris, 30 seconds".

After going to get Dave, since his match was next, she saw him, Stephanie, and Vince approach her. Stephanie hugged her, and Dave was still lost, but hell, he was going to find out soon. She leaned over and kissed Dave.

"See ya later".

She jogged out to her music, while Melina and Stacey were fighting.

"MICHAEL IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?"

"YEAH, TAZZ, AND MIGHT I SAY SHE LOOKS HOT!"

The crowd went crazy, and she jogged down to the ring. Sliding in, she put those 'workouts' into full effect. She went after Stacey first. She clotheslined her, which completely knocked her unconscious, well, at least she wanted the fans to think that. Emylee covered her, and they began to whisper to each other.

"Welcome to the other side", she joked.

"Thanks, I'll see you in the back".

"Kick her ass".

The count was done, and the ref rolled her out of the ring. It was her and Melina. Melina was cocky enough to let her take the pin over Stacey. He thought anyone could do that. She didn't like Emylee from the time she found out about her and Dave. Dave was this cherished man, that deserved better than a young girl who kissed the boss' ass on a daily basis. The two eyed each other before locking up.

Backstage, Dave was still in shock of her going out to take on anyone for a belt. She always said she was a 'behind the scenes' kind of gal. He was happy she tried something different, but knew she wasn't ready for the grueling schedule she had ahead of her, either way, since they were traveling together, all the more reason to play 'dress up' with her and that belt she was going to get. The crowd grew bigger as Trish, John, Stacey, and now Paul watched on.

"When did this happen?", John said.

"Don't know, ask your girlfriend's buddy over there", he motioned to Steph.

"Hey I heard that, oddly enough, it was mom's idea in the first place. You know how Dad is, once he sees a good idea, he runs with it".

"Still it shocked me too".

"Yeah, considering I trained her without knowing it", Trish said.

"She's a good fighter", Paul added.

"No one asked you though", Dave said calmly.

"Ready to share the lime light", Paul taunted.

"Emylee and I share everything, and I know that's what's tearing you up", he said right in his ear, "that the fact, she's sharing her pussy with me, every night, and my bed with me, and not you".

He smirked and looked back at the monitor to watch the nasty match, as Emylee was bleeding from the lip. Paul was fuming, but didn't let anyone see it, evilly smirking, he'd take it out on Dave in the ring.

The two were wrestling around was Melina shouting all her frustrations out at Emylee.

"The McMahon lackey, is what they call you over here. You don't deserve him or that belt!"

"Get over yourself, I have everything you want, but it and he don't want you", she said.

Melina stood her up, and took her to the ropes. They went back and forth, and ended up double clotheslining each other. They laid there breathing heavily.

"That's brutal, she's needs to get up", Jeff said standing behind Randy.

"Jeff?", Trish said.

"Yes Trish, I'm back".

"Oh shit", Randy said to Steph.

"Hardy, nice to see ya back", Paul said.

He had nothing against the man, hell, him and his brother are one of the best tag teams he's ever since, he didn't care about the drama that was going happen between John, Trish, and Jeff, all he knew that he saw dollar signs when he heard Jeff Hardy was back.

Emylee laid there, and remembered what Dave said to her about her life.

"**_No Regrets"._**

"1...2...3...4...5"

She forced herself to stand up, and she stumbled over to the limp body, and pulled Melina to her feet.

"She setting up her move", Stephanie said concentrating on the screen.

"What are you talking about...holy shit", Vince said, as the rest of the group stood shocked.

Emylee did a roundhouse, of which Rob( Van Dam) taught her that when she worked out with him early in her career. It forced Melina to fall to her knees. Once on her knees, she kicked her in the back, causing her to slam face first into the mat. Rolling her over, she covered her, but in between her legs, pushing her leg towards her face. Melina gave her to worst look she ever seen from her.

"You just got fucked bitch", she grinned.

The bell rang, and she pushed her leg over, as Melina crawled away. The ref held her hand in the air as the winner. She took the belt gladly from the ref, and went to the ropes, holding up her belt to the fans. She pointed to her belt, signing she was number one. She begin to see why Dave loved it out there. She knew what it was like, but it wasn't to this extent.

"YOUR WINNER AND NEW SMACKDOWN DIVA CHAMPION, EMYLEE HARRIS!"

Dave, and the other stood in the back watching, while Stephanie smiled at her best friend. Emylee made her way up the ramp, greeted by Johnny Nitro, Joey Mercury, and Melina.

"You're a bitch you know that".

"Ms. Bitch to you".

"I'll be talking to Vince about this", Johnny said.

"Go ahead, it was his idea, besides, we know how you became their manager, which one you fucking now?", she said crossing her arms.

Melina approached her, ready to slap her. Then she saw Dave, and the others coming to congratulate her.

"Do it I dare you", she smirked.

"Not now, but I will get you trust on that".

Dave popped his neck at the tag team, and they walked off helping the diva from her embarrassment. He spun her around, and picked her up, holding her high. After putting her down, Stephanie was the first to say something.

"She just got fucked", the two said together.

They laughed, and Vince was slightly confused.

"It's my signature move, but the nicer cleaner version of it, is 'the verdict'", she said shrugging.

"I like it, we will put it on the web site profile, WHERE'S MY ASSISTANT?", he boomed.

He walked off, as Paul leaned against a crate, with Jeff, watching the women they loved with their men, at the moment.

"She will be back with me before Christmas", Jeff said.

"I know how you feel buddy".

"Emylee, right?"

"Yeah, she's with Dave right now, but after tonight, she'll want me back", he said walking away preparing for his match.

Dave hugged her again, and she whispered to him.

"He was there with me".

"He always with you, and trust me I could tell. He's there, just like me, the two men you can count on", he whispered back.

"Girl, you have to show me that kick, I mean I know I have the chick kick, but you were in the air, almost like the matrix", Trish said.

"It's easy, it's all about the flexing, ask John to help you", she said winking at the two.

"Woman, you are dirty, worse than those two combined", John said nodding towards Dave and Randy.

"Hey, what can I say?"

"Well, Ms. Freaky Champ, you still have to go out for Dave's match, I think creative made the right choice", Randy said hugging her, "use that belt tonight", he whispered.

"Trust me, I will", she whispered back.

After the crowd dispersed, Dave and Emylee made their way back to the locker room, hand and hand. Paul stood outside waiting for his ex and her man to approach the door.

"That was one hell of a match, is your lip ok?", he asked concerned.

"It's fine, I'll be ok, and thanks".

"I was worried about you going out there".

"Paul cut the crap what do you want?"

"To see you".

"Excuse me, we have to prepare for David's Match", she scowled.

"See you out there", he said grabbing her ass, and she squealed as he grinned and shut the door.

"Fucker", he mumbled.

"_I'll show him who's the better man out there, and she will come crawling back to me",_ he thought.

"Why didn't you tell me, and how long did you know about it?", he said twirling her around.

"Because, I wanted to surprise you, and I found out before we got together, just was swore to keeping my mouth shut", she said resting her arms on his shoulders.

"Humph".

"Aww, are you pouting?"

"Not really now, since you kicked Ms. Prissy's ass. I loved the way you pinned her though".

"Well, what can I say", he said backing her up towards the wall.

"Mind if I try that move on you".

Standing against the wall at this point, he grabbed her leg, and stretched it as far as it could go.

"David, as much as I would love to show you my techniques..."

He kissed her down her neck.

"...you...you have your match..."

"I know, and remember you told everyone we had to prepare for it".

"...yeah, and have to shower".

"I'll help".

"No!", she said pushing him away grinning, "You go do you ritual like you always do, and I'll be back".

"We could start a new one", he yelled.

"No!"

He grinned, falling onto the couch, thinking he was going to get her later. He looked over at her belt.

SMACKDOWN DIVA CHAMPION

EMYLEE HARRIS

He stared at the belt. He was completely proud of her, no string of jealously ran anywhere through him. The feeling he had for her at this moment was making what they had permanent. He was afraid at first of what he was feeling, but after everything they went through, including her parents, it was time to take her home to meet his, and make this relationship more permanent. He felt a tapping at his shoulder, and then saw her in a gray cotton dress that hit in the middle of her thigh. Their was a sit on the left side, that was about 3 inches up. She wore a big black belt around her waist, and the top draped around her beast, to reveal a slight hint of cleavage. She had black boots to finish of the look.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Damn, I may lose with you looking like that out there".

"Well, if you do, I'll have to kiss Paul instead of you".

"Aww Hell no!"

She chuckled as they grabbed their belts and made their way to the gorilla position. They reached the area, to see Paul waiting, and eying her, and his eye stopped at the arm around her waist.

"You ready now".

"Of course, Emylee knows how to take care of me", he said twisting the knife into his wounded ego.

Paul's knuckles begin to turn white at the comment, and Emylee saw the anger, along with Dave.

"Down boys, it will stick to script, or Vince will have both of your asses", she said kissing Dave's cheek, and making her way around the two.

"THIS MATCH IS CALLED FOR ONE CALL. IT IS A HEEL IN A CELL MATCH, FOR THE SERVICES OF THE NOW SMACKDOWN DIVA CHAMPION, AND THE HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP. INTRODUCING FIRST..."

_**I'm bringin' sexy back**_

_**Them other boys they don't know how to act**_

_**I think it's special... what's behind your back**_

_**So turn around and **_

_**and I'll pick up the slack**_

_**-Bridge-**_

_**Dirty Babe**_

_**You see these shackles baby I'm your slave**_

_**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**_

_**It's just that no one makes me feel this way**_

_**( take it to the chorus)**_

The crowd screamed as Emylee emerged. She held her belt high for everyone to see. She begin to dance to the beat of the music, as she made her way towards the ring.

"WEIGHING IN AT 140 POUNDS, FROM LAS VEGAS, NEVADA, SMACKDOWN WOMENS CHAMPION, EMYLEE HARRIS"!

Unbuckling her belt, and throwing onto her shoulder, she seductively made her may to her seat, between J.R. Ross, and Jerry 'the king' Lawler.

"Ms. Harris, congrats on that win tonight", J.R. Said.

"Thanks, I worked hard for weeks".

"I was amazed at your skill Emylee", Jerry said truthfully.

"Thank you, I appreciate that, especially coming from you", she grinned.

"You prepared to leave with Hunter if possible?"

"What Hunter did to Dave through out all of this was low, but my fate is in their hands".

"You're looking rather lovely tonight", Jerry added.

"Aww, you are so sweet".

Dave's music hit, and he came out with this big bang of effects. She was used to it normally, but, tonight, she saw him in a light she couldn't explain. It was good, it was in a way she wanted to feel all the time. Though they hadn't said it yet, right at that moment, she knew, she loved him, heart and soul. She was ready for the parent visit, he got through hers, his couldn't be that bad, right? He got into the ring, and addressed the crowd, and then looked down at her. She blew a kiss at him, and clapped for him. Paul's music rang through the arena, and their were chants at him also, mixed, but she remembered he liked it that way. She eyed her, and she clapped for him as well, she was to be as neutral as she could, and it was hard. Taking away his attitude towards her at the moment, he was great at his job, and she never denied that. The problem, his job was 24 hours a day. His bravado, and wanting to stay on the top was an all time thing. Dave wasn't that way with her. He loved her crazy sense of humor. Though, in their friends eyes, they were as kinky as they come, it was the conversations that got her to love him the most. The different side to him, outside the ring, and his willingness to stand for her beliefs, and view was what she wanted. If it meant not having the classic marriage, it was okay by her.

"_Marriage? I'm I even ready for that?"_

The match was for show, they knew the results, Dave was keeping the belt, and to move to Smackdown, with the now champion, Emylee. Secretly, this match meant more than that to both men. It was for Emylee's affection and heart. They knew Dave was going to win, but he wanted to show her that he was her knight in shinning armor. He was her savior she was looking for, and he wasn't going anywhere. Paul, on the other hand, was determined to make her his again. He wanted to make sure she knew to never leave him again, and it wasn't his fault that he wanted to take over Vince's status. Dave looked back at Emylee one last time, and grinned at Paul.

"Grin at her one last time Mother Fucker, she'll see tonight who the better man is, and beg me for forgiveness".

"In your little world in your mind, right now, after I whoop your ass, I'm going to take her back to the hotel and fuck like you never did, and all you can do is hope you hear her so you can jack off".

The bell rang, and Emylee saw to the two. She was trying to read their lips prior to that, but couldn't make out what was happening. The men used the cage as a partner towards each other. Paul sled blood first, and it made Emylee cringe. Though he wasn't her favorite person at the moment, she never liked to idea of the hell in the cell, and made it known to the creative team.

'_It's been around long than you have, and it will stay that way_', she remembered someone telling her that.

Even though she knew everything that was to happen, the cage worried her. The match continued and Paul got bloodier by the minute. Some how she found her way to the cage, yelling for the two to stop. Paul finally looked unconscious, and Dave went for the pin.

"YOUR WINNER AND STILL HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, BASTISA!" The cage opened, and she ran in, and they eyed each other, as they were supposed to. He motioned for her to come here, and she walked over. He grabbed her, kissing her, and the crowd went nuts. She pulled away first, getting air.

"I love you Emylee", he whispered to her.

"I love you too, Dave".

"Say it again".

"Not here", she grinned.

They made their way out of the ring, in love, and ready for the champion reign that was about to happen on the blue brand.


	20. Departed to the land of the blue

**It's short, I know, but this should be the last short one I type. I've re-written this story four times now, because I never like how it takes a different way to turning out. This time though, I LOVE IT! Stay tuned, there's more! Oh Yeah, I haven't forgot about the possible John/Trish/Jeff triangle either!**

There she stood. Emylee Harris. He watched her movements, talking and Laughing with Vince. She was dressed down and relaxed. He ached from the stitches in his head, but he saw her jump up. She was concerned. He smirked at the fact that she was worried, but didn't show anything. One of the rules he taught her about this business, never show fear. He knew, she still cared about him, and that meant she cared about their future. So what she was with Dave, she loved him, and that's all that mattered. Making his way to her office, she was ready to walk in as he stopped her.

"Paul".

"Em, hey, congrats on the title".

"Thanks, it was Linda's idea, crazy woman."

"All McMahon women are crazy, besides she saw something that everyone else did".

"Don't know about that, but it's been fun so far. You okay, those stitched are pretty nasty".

"I'll be fine, Ive been through worse".

"Alright, well, I gotta go get ready for the show, I'll see ya".

"Sooner than later".

"Yea, whatever".

"_Gotcha"_, he thought.

She opted for a simple pants suit, and cashmere sweater. Dave sat and watched her prep for her big debut as a champ.

"What?"

"You, you're game face, it's the same face that you make when you finish".

"Like I know that, it's not like I have a mirror watching myself"

"It can be arranged at my house", he hinted.

"Trust me, I know. I've never been so nervous. I mean I've been out there before, but I guess this is more than I expected".

"Just relax, you've addressed an audience before, it's no different".

She grinned at him. He stood up, walking over to her, and hugging from behind.

"Ms. Harris, you've got five minutes", the stagehand told her.

"Here we go", she said following the stagehand.

She picked up her belt, and he picked up his. Walking hand and hand, Paul, Stephanie, and Randy watched from afar.

"Our new super couple", Stephanie grinned.

"I gotta give it to Vince, I would say better than the McMahon-Helmsley era", Randy said.

"It's a travesty, a beautiful woman wasted on a mid card show".

"Don't be jealous, remember, you ended it", Randy warned.

"Not jealous, just counting the days", Paul smirked.

Paul left, and Randy and Steph looked confused to what he was referring to.

Emylee's music blared and she and Dave walked out. He twirled her around, and the crowd went wild again. The couple walked to the ring, and Emylee kept glancing at Dave, trying to be as calm as he was, but it was hard. He held the ropes open for her.

"King, the champ looks very happy".

"I would too, if I had Emylee on my arm too".

"Not for long, she's on Smackdown".

"It's a shame, considering they look very close".

Taking the mic, she began to speak".

"Well, as you see, and for everyone who didn't see the pay per view last night, I'm the new and first Smackdown Diva Champion. I had to, I had to get into the match. I felt as if there was no class on that show. That the divas on that show had no standard to live up to. I will show them all, that I am the ultimate diva, and that are division could and can if needed, give the womens division a run for there money".

She paused as the crowd chanted 'Emylee'.

She grinned and continued, "With that, I'll be leaving Raw as of tonight. I'll miss everyone here, and the crowds that Raw entertains".

She turns to Dave, and takes a breath.

"I'll miss you, especially. I mean we became good friends over Evolution, and after the break up of the group. This last week was interesting to say the least", she grinned, and continued, "Dave you taught me everything I know in and out the ring".

"J.R., what does that mean?"

"Are you that naïve king?"

She handed Dave the mic.

"Well Emylee, I knew you had it in you. I really need to tell you something, and it's been on my mind for a while".

Then the crowd chanted 'BATISTA'.

Both trying to stay in character, it was written for Dave to confess to her about wanting more than a professional relationship, and then kissing her. Instead, he just went in for the kill. The crowd went ballistic, as the two made out in the ring. He broke the kiss, and she just looked at him.

"It's too bad, you're leaving, but you know, I honestly think we'll cross paths again. Good luck over there though", he grinned.

She bowed to the audience, and held her belt high, as she got the cheers from the audience. She made her exit, waving, and tagging fans hands. Dave watched, knowing it would be two weeks after the barbecue before he'd share the bed with her again, but when they did, eh was going to surprise her like she never been surprised before.


	21. The big draft party

Well, I have figured out that even if you guys leave reviews, I haven't received tham, and it's been a on going problem that I've asked other people as well. So with that said, leave a review in my e-mail or myspace, which both are in my profile, I'd appreicate the thought! We are getting close to the end, and hopefully you have enjoyed this one as much as I have, but there's more!**_ Deliberation _**is right around the corner!

Read and Review(if the story sucks, please at least tell me, then I can figure out what I'm doing wrong!)

Actress

It was the annual 'draft' cookout in Tampa. Everyone was there, it gave the company the chance to get to know the rookies and their families, and an excuse to get drunk. Music was blaring, laughter was heard through out the outside area and all feuds were non-existent. Emylee made her way to the podium to speak to the crowd.

"I would like to welcome our stars and families to the draft party", she said with applause, "this was an idea of Vince and Linda. I decided, with Stephanie's help of course, to make the party a little more interesting. We decided to move people around, to get conversation going a little bit. You see, we noticed vets would sit with vets, and the rookies would sit with rookies. That ended today, to answer the question that everyone has asked at one time or another, is we did it to get you guys to get to know the newer teammates in the biz", she grinned over at Stephanie. The two grinned at the action, has some laughed at the two women.

"Anyway, that's the only explanation we'll give. As for today, enjoy yourselves, and welcome to Raw, Smackdown, or in the newer extremists cases, ECW, and I look forward to arguing about the prices you're worth", the crowd laughed.

With a hug from the McMahons, She made her way to her table, seated with Sharmell, Booker T, Theodore Long, and Eddie Guerrero. She eyed the table where Dave was sitting, along with Mark(Undertaker), Mike(The Miz), Paul(London), Krystal, and Christy Hemme. She saw him out the corner of her eye, and smirked to herself, as the men paid attention to her every move. Kept to the other side of the area where her table was. Sitting down, next to Vickie, Eddie's wife, she hugged her as well.

"Long time no see woman".

"I know, how long you in town for?"

"Couple days, up for lunch, you and me?"

"Yeah, any way I can get away from the kids, I'm game".

The women laughed and chatted some more, before Emylee got a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Mamacita, you care to dance with an old vet?", Eddie asked.

"Aww, you told him no?"

"If he wants something else, then he can go without an dance", Vickie whispered.

Emylee laughed and got up, "Come on crazy man, I'll show pity".

They walked over and began to salsa to the music.

Dave sat making small talk with Mark. They both noticed Emylee walking back to her table, and that walk, that always catches his eye. Mark, also, looked over at the beauty walking back to her table. He grinned, rubbing his chin.

"If I was with her, I'd be the same way too, man", he said.

"She's mine buddy", he said.

"Oh, I know, I'm married, not dead", he joked.

Mike, and Paul came back to their seats to sit with the headliners.

"I tell you who's hot, Emylee Harris!", Mike said.

Mark eyed Dave, and grinned.

"Hell yea she is, and her figure, the things I'd do it that body", Paul said.

Christy came to sit next to Dave. Though she was a fine looking woman in his eyes, she wasn't to his level like his girl was.

"Dave, it's nice to finally get to talk to you. Christy, if you don't know".

"I know who you are, I do read Playboy, and I've seen your work".

"You liked the photos?"

"I get playboy for the articles", he joked.

"Right, and I did the spread for artistic value".

"Hey! There's a crowd growing on the dance floor", Krystal said.

Dave glanced over, and tapped Mark, motioning for the table to go see what was up. He looked to see Emylee nowhere in sight, which made him worried. The group made their way over to see what was going on.

Paul(HHH), was standing next to John, Trish, Randy and Stephanie. He watch closely as she twirled and sashed with Eddie. He had no problems with Eddie, but he wanted it to be him instead. He knew though, he couldn't pull that off even if he wanted to. She laughed and enjoyed herself. This was the Emylee he wanted and missed. It reminded him of one night in Austin...

FLASHBACK

They were walking out of the Univ. of Texas at Austin venue, and he was tired, yet again. It began to rain.

"Aww, Fuck Me", he whined.

"Not here", Emylee joked.

He chuckled at her quick wit. She stopped at the exit doorway and sat her stuff down. It began to rain hard, and she begin to walk out. He stopped her.

"I'll get the car".

"Go ahead, but that wasn't what I had in mind".

Slipping off her shoes, she walked into the rain, dancing around, and eventually laughing at the fact she was having a good time in the rain. He leaned against the frame, just watching her. At first, he got annoyed, and was very tired. Slowly, he began to just watch her. It was like slow motion, and with that effect, it caused an erection. Her pink t-shirt clung to her frame, and her hair stuck to her, just like it did when they had sex.

"Come on!", she yelled breaking his thoughts.

"I'm good, I'll just watch", he grinned.

"Oh foo! You're no fun!", she yelled back.

"Come on, we need to get back, and you'll catch a cold if you don't get the those wet clothes off of you".

They had the best sex that night he'd ever experienced in a long time.

He broke his trance of staring at her as he heard the whistles and cat calls. She ended the dance with her leg up towards his shoulder.

"I didn't know she could dance like that", he pointed.

"There's a lot more to a woman then getting her on her back", Stephanie hinted.

"You never complained".

"Never in front of you", she smiled and continued to clap.

"You see! That's what I'm talking about!", Mike said, and whistled.

"If she could move like that standing up, one could only wonder what she could do laying down", Paul(London) added.

She hugged Eddie, and turned back to Vickie.

"Woman, now I understand why you said what you said, that man gives any woman a workout".

"But I get the best one", she winked.

"Dance with him already", she joked with couple.

"I guess I could, if he can keep up", she added.

"What! Woman, let's go, I'll show you!"

The two walked off, and Emylee laughed at the banter of the tow. She wondered if she's ever get that in her lifetime. Turning back to Dave's table, she noticed they were gone. Scanning the crowd, she found them standing and watching like everyone else. His whole table was watching, which made her a tab bit embarrassed, but she hid that, making her way to the group where they were standing, now off the floor.

"Hey, here she comes, Dave, man how do I look?", Mike asked.

"_Like a jackass_, Good".

She grinned and walked over to Dave.

"Hey, I missed you this morning", she said hugging him.

"At the gym, I missed the other morning. The leg, a little much?"

"Aww, you're jealous, that's cute, besides, Stacy isn't the only one who can pull it off", she grinned.

"You _will_ show me that later, you got out of it the other night", he whispered.

Giggling, she remembered the others were standing there, before she said something that wasn't PG.

"Hey, so how are you enjoying yourselves tonight?"

"Pretty Good, but I haven't seen my wife, I'm going to go look for her, again, the female showstopper, good to see you again", Mark said, the nickname he gave her after the other night.

"And you four, Mark, and Dave weren't giving you a hard time were they?"

"No, no, he;s been a gentleman the whole time", Christy added.

Emylee arched a brow at the response.

"These are a yearly thing?", Mike said.

"It's mainly for the newer talents, this year, we introduced the vets who turned agents, and the ECW brand to each other. Other than that, it's an excuse to have fun".

"So what bring you over here?", Paul grinned.

"To steal the champ for a dance", she grinned at Dave.

"As long as you keep it simple, sure".

"Wasn't a question", she said leading him to the floor.

They walked off, and the foursome looked defeated. Christy patted Randy on the shoulder.

"They are together?"

"Yeah, have been since Evolution angle".

"Oh..."

Turning back to the others, they were still talking.

"I didn't know about them", she motioned to Dave and Emylee.

"Either did I".

"I was planning on getting his number, and now I see it ain't happening".

They slowly glided around, and his breathe hit her shoulder, and it was steady with hers. It calmed her. She was frantically taking care of this today with Stephanie, and this is what she wanted, the arm of her man around her. She felt eyes of people watching, but didn't care, she was with him.

"So, you coming back with me?", he broke the silence.

"Yeah, I'm tired, and we're flying together, remember?"

"What?", she questioned.

"You should have heard the conversation at my table".

"What did you say now?"

"It wasn't about me, it was about you".

"What about me, I'm tired of all the conspiracies".

"No, you don't understand, it was about your hotness".

"What about it?"

"Conceded aren't we?"

"Well, am I hot?'

"Yes".

"Then, it's a fact, anyways, so?"

"Mike and Paul were gunning for your number".

"And you didn't sock them in the face".

"I'm not violent all the time you know".

"But if they asked".

"Then I would have".

"Still, that's cute, and then when I came over, they were getting ready, yet to be heartbroken that you've already got me. I saw the disappointment in Christy's face too".

"I think she was hitting on me, been out of the game so long, I don't know what it's like anymore", he joked.

Chuckling, she continued, "to be heartbroken by your boss, I love rookies".

"You are wrong".

"I know, but you love me"

"That I do".


	22. Out in the open, 360 degrees around

_**I know it's been a while, but I had some tramatic things going on at my house and in mylife. I'm still recovering from having a gun pointed in my face, while being robbed at work. This story is helping take the pain away, along with family being there for me, along with co-workers. Full explanation on my homepage. Anyways, doesn't mean I don't love the feedback, and you guys have been great to me, so here we go...**_

_**ENJOY!**_

She sat at the edge of the bed in a tee and panties. He sat in between her legs, and she massaged his head, while watching 'Law and Order : SVU'. Behind the lights, Dave loved to study law and politics. Emylee watched for her good friend, Christopher Meloni.

There was a knock at the door.

"You expecting anyone?"

"Nope, you?"

"No"

"I'll record it, go ahead and answer the door", she said.

Dave opened the door, shirt opened, and in boxers. It was Paul. He was determined to show Emylee who Dave really was in his eyes. That he was the beta to him, and he was the Alpha male around this business. Dave stood leaning against the doorframe, trying not to kill the man in front of him, arching a brow, he addressed Paul.

"Yes?"

"Is Emylee available?"

"Be glad I'm in a good mood", he growled.

Paul seemed unfazed by the threat, but stood with a slight smirk. He figured it would take time, but it would happen, he would have her with him in no time. These little moments would remind her of what they had, and what she's missing right now. Never mind the other women he bedded to pass time, or fulfill his urges, she was the one, and he would have her soon enough.

The door shut as he waited for her to come out to him. He knew that this was getting on his nerves, and that was the point, but little did Paul know, Dave wasn't giving up so easily. Dave's mood when from pleasant, to annoyed, just from the sight of his co-worker.

"The door is for you".

"I told Steph not to come bothering us tonight".

"It's Paul", he said sitting and rubbing his face, trying to hide his anger.

"Oh".

She looked confused and shook her head. Dressing, she walked out to the hallway, to find a sad looking Paul. He figured he'd try and look as pitiful as possible, it used to work for sex with her. This time she saw right though his act.

"The 'I want sex but not willing to say it' face isn't working. I'm not with you. Moving on, what's up, I have plans, and you are ruining them".

"What to watch TV?"

"Sorry, Dave and I try not to club every night, you know, we work for a living".

"What happened Em?"

"With what?"

"With us?"

At this point he was being a way that no one, but Emylee, saw him; sincere. He was honestly wondering how they went from friends, to lovers, to just despising each other. More or less, she despised him, and he wanted her.

"Truth?"

"Of course".

"We are two different people Paul. Opposite attract, but they don't attach".

"Dave and are the same type of guy".

"No, no your not, the only thing you two have in common is the fact that the two of you wrestle , and work for the same company, nothing else".

"Alright, let's say that's true. Why can't we be friends?"

"Because I can't trust you. I know you too well, there's always an ulterior motive for friendships and relationships. Though, I can't blame you for breaking things off the way you did, I mean I was spending more time with Dave and Randy then I was with you, but you pushed me away. You didn't want to work at it. You wanted to control me, just like my parents".

"What can I do to get you back?"

"Nothing, that's what I'm explaining to you. I actually think at one point I loved you with all of your flaws good and bad. You broke me, taking me out only when it benefited your career. I'm not a Barbie doll. I don't get put up or thrown away when you decide you're bored, I have needs and feelings. It's my fault for being a loose with you like I was, but that's why we didn't work. We started things out in bad ways, Paul".

"And Dave isn't like that?"

"Well……"

He smirked, and shook his head.

"Who do you think taught him everything he knows?"

"You broke me, that still hurts to say now, but you opened my eyes to someone who understands me".

"Who Dave? Right, the man is a divorcee, he understands mid life crisis and pussy, that's about it, besides the necessities to live".

"You know something, that's the reason why we split, you're a cynical asshole. The sex was awesome, that's all we had, was sex. I thought I loved you, but now I'm beginning to think it was lust, you know that, and I know that. You hate to lose anything, and you lost me. You discarded me like a piece of trash. The only reason you wanted me was because Shane was interested. You lost a best friend, and a good thing because of your twisted thinking of taking over this business. I should have saw this a long time ago. I tell you about my dysfunctional family, and you know what you did? Agreed with them to plan _MY_ future. When Dave met them, he stood up for me, and helped me move on from my loss".

"How touching", he said wiping an invincible tear, "You got yourself a Dr. Phil".

"Fuck you. It's funny, you come crawling back to me, and then insult me for being me. I actually almost felt bad for you, almost".

She walked over to him looking up at him, eye to eye, and whispered.

"If you loved me, and cared for me like you claim, you would have backed me, and respected me, and if you still love me, you'd leave me alone".

He stood speechless, slightly annoyed, but he found comfort in knowing she didn't trust him in close proximity. She still had some feelings, but Dave was more in her mind and now heart then he thought. This was going to take some constant work, but it was worth it. Walking away, she waved goodbye.

"Nice talking with you!", she sarcastically said.

Inside, Dave was pacing. Trying his best to walk off anger, but it didn't help, considering, he was inside a hotel room, but mostly, that was _his_ girlfriend outside, not Paul's. He also wondered why she was taking so long.

_Maybe she was going back._

_No, she told me, she loved me, and only me._

_That's what your wife said, and look where it got you, divorced, and her child that wasn't even yours._

He respected Paul, to an extent, but the respect and tolerance was growing thin. He finally saw Emylee walk back in. The insecurities got the best of him, and he was thinking, well, he wasn't thinking period.

"Why the fuck were you out there so long?"

"What the hell?"

"Damn, you tell me you don't want him, yet you're out there with him for at least thirty minutes, doing whatever it is you're doing…"

"Talking", she said crossing her arms.

"You're feeding into his hopes of having you back, unless….."

"Don't, don't go there, unless you want to find my foot in your crotch".

"Well?"

"We work together, we're going to have to keep some communication".

"Was it work related?"

"No, he wanted……."

"You, all he wanted was you".

"But, I don't want….."

"Him, I know, hell, I understand it. I believe you have moved on with me, but sub conscious he's in our relationship. Anytime he's at work with us, he's harassing either you or me, and you still acting like nothing is wrong isn't helping".

"What do you want me do?!"

"Choose", he lowered his voice.

"You know who I would choose".

"Well, unless its business related, stay away from him".

He walked away from her, feeling he may physically break something if he didn't remove himself from the argument. He just wanted her to understand what Paul was doing. He seen it before, and she wasn't any different than the others he obsessed with. Slamming the door to the bathroom, he sat breathing hard. He heard the door slam, and knew, he was a hypocrite for pulling the same move he told her not to do. He only hoped she came back.

Still dressed, she decided to go visit an old friend.

"Shane, I don't understand. I go from an inconsiderate prick, to a passionate, yet controlling ass. I mean I understand him, but at the same time, to tell me what to do isn't going to get me to listen. Talking to me will, talking at me won't".

"Em, look at it from his view. He's trying to be with you, and ending up sharing you with your ex. All he's saying is refrain from putting yourself in situations where you're in his grasp. Hell, I don't trust Paul either, but he brings in some good money. It should be less since the both of you will be exclusively on Smackdown. Stephanie got Dad to agree to separate dates for now on, so you'll be taping somewhere, where he's no where near you guys, downfall, is that you may not see Trish and John as much, but hey, you, Steph, Randy, and Dave can hang out, right?"

"Yeah, I guess".

"That's all that he's trying to say to you _hopefully _".

"Alright, well, I better get back. It's 1am, and the search party will be out looking for me".

They hugged, and Shane got that feeling he always gets around her. Wanting her, and being inside her. Wanting his children to be with her, she was it, everything he wanted, but her heart was with Dave, and as long as she was happy, he could try and move on. He was trying, but just her scent alone drove back to the thoughts of pleading his case just one more time. Then seeing her with Dave, he saw a happiness he never thought she would have. He even questioned if he could give her that same happiness.

Then he felt it.

The kiss on the cheek goodnight.

It was like a 12 year old receiving a kiss from his hot babysitter he was in love with. His thoughts were broken with her voice.

"Thank you so much Shane, for everything. You have been so good to me, and I know our friendship isn't what it used to be, but I want you to know, anytime you need someone to talk to, I'm here, ok?"

"I know, you get to bed, I'm meeting someone", he grinned.

She got up to leave, and saw Lillian Garcia walking towards the table. He stood and kissed her deeply. It didn't bother Emylee, but it did, in the sense he was married, and he still had to cheat, since she could give him what he wanted, her heart. Lillian slid into the booth, and Shane turned around.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be a stranger, ok?"

"I know".

And there it was. She walked away, again, out of his grasp, and into another man's heart. Here he was, trying to find that same comfort in this beautiful woman who understood his problems, but wasn't in love with her, and she to him. They just wanted to feel the hands on comfort in one way or the other.

"It hurt didn't it?"

"Yeah, but she's happy".

"I know, he's happy with your sister".

"That's all we can do, just be happy for them".

"You ready to go to the room?"

"Yeah", he said grabbing her hand.

He sat in the dark, waiting, and he knew she wasn't at Paul's room, since he came back looking for her. He felt like a jackass, he ripped a new one for some points that were valid, but his anger was directed towards the wrong person. He was a dickhead for being that controlling, and he grew more pissed at himself for walking away, since he told her to never do that. Monday, he would talk to Shane about the constant whatever Paul was doing, but for now, he wanted to smell her. Hear her. Taste her lips, see her smile, hell, if it meant getting the shit knocked out of him, since he treated her like that, he just wanted her back with him.

She slowly eyed the door. He was her future, and she wondered if he knew that. Dave was it for her, and she wasn't going to screw it up. Slowly opening the door, she didn't want to wake him. She cautiously walked in.

"You alright".

"Fine".

"Just to tell you, I went to talk to Shane, or am I to keep myself from him as well, I mean Shane likes me too".

"Alright, I deserved that one".

"I guess I should keep myself from Randy too, since he figures I'm hot".

"Em, I'm sorry, I didn't even to be a prick about it".

She saw his silhouette sitting down on the couch. Sighing, and willing to end the argument, she dropped her head.

"I understand where you're coming from, and frankly I'd say the same thing, if the roles were reversed……"

"But"

"I don't like being bossed around".

"I didn't mean it that way".

"I believe you".

"I just stand Paul at the moment".

"At the moment? Make that all the time lately".

Grinning at her response, he nodded.

"Okay, I'll agree to that".

He stood and approached her slowly. She could see his shadow moving towards her and she waited. He wrapped his arms her waist.

"Again, I really sorry for being a dickhead, forgive me?"

"I am too, but you only get to pull that shit once, then I kick your ass, ask Paul he knows about it", she said.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Lying down with her, she fell asleep as he watched. He was getting to the point that he wanted everyone to know that their relationship was going to go to the next level, nothing was going to stop him from making her Emylee Harris – Bautista. Nothing.

**_I also want to say I know my history of things weren't exactly to how everything has gone down, but hey, my story! Some of you may be wondering why I didn't write on Eddie's passing. Death isn't exactly something I can write on at the moment, maybe down the road, I'll edit the story and add something, for now, I hope everyone is enjoying my creation of bad editing!_**

**_R/R_**

**Actress**


	23. One Question PT 1

To warn you, this one didn't come out the way I wanted, but it's a good intro to the next chapter. 

It been two weeks. Two weeks since John left to Raw from Smackdown, and Randy came to Smackdown from Raw. More importantly, it been two weeks since she saw Dave. Though Randy and Steph were good company, it wasn't the same. It wasn't just the sexual aspect, but the conversation was different with him. One rule they have, ever since she dated Paul, was no talk of the business, unless it was necessary. That wasn't a factor with Steph, she was a mirror image of Vince, which meant everything was the business. As she shut her door to her dressing room, she took a breath, thanking God that Steph got horny enough to end their meeting.

Plopping down on the couch, she checked her messages. Most from her mother about their last visit, and how she found other men she could date, and settle with. She felt insulted, since they felt she couldn't make sound decisions for herself.

"_Why doesn't everyone have to question my decisions?"_

As she began to change into her in ring attire, the phone began to shake. She questioned mentally who it would be calling before a show.

"Hello?"

"Hey sexy champ".

"Dave!"

"Who else would it be?"

"I don't know, but I'm damn happy to hear from you".

"I know you are, just like I'm _really _happy to hear from you".

"You expect me to have phone sex with you before a show?"

"Never stopped you before".

"Yeah, well I have a match to prep for".

"Honey I was kidding, what's wrong, Shane, John, and some of the others are watching for the live show? Jitters?"

"No, just..."

"I know, you don't even have to say it, I feel it too, just another week, and I'll be with you".

"Alright, alright".

"I'll let you get back to dressing".

"Ok, I love you".

"Love you too".

Hanging up, she almost wished he didn't call as much, just so she wouldn't feel as miserable as she did at that very moment. She sat back down, looking over Brock Lesnar's contract. He left on weird terms, and the relationship with him and the WWE got worse. It took Emylee to talk him to coming back. It wasn't like he didn't miss the life, the good and bad, but he politics was something he didn't miss at all. A half dressed Randy came into her room.

"That was quick", Emylee said not looking up.

"She had a promo to do, it was a quickie, you know how those go".

"Uh-huh".

She was still into the contract, as he sat across from her. These two were close in a weird sense. Both of them were attracted to each other, but saw that they were better off being friends. He watched she facial expressions change. Coming behind her, he began to massage her back. Even though it was her best friends man, she was getting feelings she shouldn't have been. She moved away from him, and he noticed her nervousness.

"I'm sorry, I just thought..."

"No, no, it's ok, I just have a lot to do, and kinda horny, hoping that Dave will walk through that door. Truth be told, I just haven't gotten used to being away from him period. I mean we have never been away from each other as long as we have. I've always been around him, and these last two weeks have sucked. It's not always about the sex, you know?"

"Trust me, remember when you first walked in and saw me talking to Steph".

She grinned at the memory, remembering that she and he never got along until after that night. There was a respect line drawn, and they learned to respect one another. Over time they became friends, and eventually going out to dinner with their significant others. In any case, there was still a sexual tension between the two and neither one of the people wanted to across into the unknown.

"Anyways, I'm up soon, so you can hang out here, Steph should be by to get Brock's contract, just try not to get anything wet with fluids around my important shit, ok?", she joked.

Randy put on his infamous grin, and crossed his heart.

"Scout's honor, again Em, I'm sorry".

"It's forgotten, trust me".

Walking out, she mentally prepared for her match against Stacy, trying to forget the fact that Dave still wasn't here, and that Randy almost ruined both of their lives, with her being a willing party. Shaking her head, she made her way to the gorilla.

"Trust me, she doesn't know anything. Randy is entertaining her then she has a match. Afterwards we are going out", Stephanie said gathering her things.

"I don't want her to know anything. I want it to be a surprise. It's bad enough that you two know about it, but I want it kept that way. I just never thought I was going to be married again, you know? I mean she was there when I split from Alyssa. I mean we've gotten through a lot with each other, including Eddie", he said sitting in her room.

He sat on the bed looking at the ring he got for her. He looked around her room, and one photo caught his eye. It was a photo that Trish stole of the two at the draft party. The were dancing, and deeply staring at each other. As cheesy as Emylee said it was, secretly, Dave loved the picture, because he felt as if it was the two of them on that floor. That's how she made him feel, as if he was the only man in her heart. The plan was he flew in early to surprise her, and then take it from there.

"I sent the directions and name of the club we are going to to your phone, check it and be their around 10 or so".

"Alright, and thanks".

"Hey, we're friends, that's what we do, I just want her happy".

"Same here".

Hanging up, he sat and watched the show, as she wrestled Stacy. As the match came to a close, Melina again chose to interrupt her celebration with the divas. He shook his head, as the woman argued why she should the champ. He made a note to watch out for her and her two idiot friends.

Afterwards, he dressed in a dark blue silk dress shirt, and black dress pants, with his trademark sunglasses, and grabbed the ring box and headed out. Calling one last person, he was still nervous.

"Hey John".

"Man, what's up, your getting ready huh?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd call you again".

"We'd agreed remember?"

"I know, we both made that pact, when he both felt it, we were going to go for it".

"I know, and you love her, just make her yours, it's going to easy for you since Paul is removed form you and her. If only Jeff would disappear, it would seem like that's the reasons behind it".

"Aww, you're whipped just like me", Dave joked.

"Go to hell, call me tomorrow, I'm going to go my mind blowing sex now".

"You could have kept that to yourself jackass".

"Whatever, seriously though, congrats and good luck, or maybe the other way around", he chuckled.


	24. One Question PT 2 : The answer

Here's the second part. Hopefully it isn't cheesy or anything. Enjoy! 

He arrived at the 'Hot Zone'. He felt her there. It was this feeling he couldn't explain, but he knew. His woman was there. The more he thought about her, the more 'happy' he got. Standing and watching her with Stephanie, he got himself a drink. At first he was nervous, but seeing her again made him calm in an eerie sense. Though if she said no, he could learn to move on, he was older than her, and if they were to have kids, could he keep up? Thoughts and thoughts ran though his mind as he watched her dance. Then one last vision ran though his mind.

She made her way to the room she was staying in, and he watched her every move. Her gathering of the sheet gave him a glimpse of something he never thought he'd think about again, a bridal gown.

Grinning, he made his way to where she was dancing. Randy noticed first, shaking his hand, along with Rey. Rey always tagged along when he was in a place where he felt alone, and the couple didn't mind, he was good company, and a good sport about Steph and Randy's make out sessions.

Steph danced around Emylee, and noticed Dave making his way over.

"I'm going to the bathroom, you ok?", she yelled.

"Yeah, go, I'll be here', she said back.

Steph gave him thumbs up, and left her.

She turned right as he walked over towards her. She stopped mid dance, and just stared at him. It was as if she was dreaming. He stood looking at her, and curled his finger to her to come here. In most cases, she make him come to her, but it was two long weeks. She didn't care at this point. A slower song came on. They began to dance. At first, they didn't touch, just him breathing on her neck. Their rhythm was as if they were one person, but no touching. He wanted to take things slowly, and frankly she didn't care, she went with it.

It aint nothing like the first time  
Im tryna tell you i can blow your mind  
Baby if i touch you here and kiss you there  
Gonna fall in love shorty, best beware

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, and dipped her, bringing her back up to make her look at him eye to eye. She wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed with him to the music. That feeling came back again. He knew, it was time. This woman was it for him, and hopefully she felt the same way.

This aint no love song  
More like a cut song  
You say your day was long, well tell daddy whats wrong  
Imma tell you one time -- just relax and unwind  
Whisper sweet nothings now you blushing, chills down your spine  
Oh yea you hot and tempted

She didn't know what to think. She thought that he was coming next week. Hell, the fact he made his way here early was just amazing to her. She was going to repay him as best as she could, no matter what he thought. She just stared at him like he was a long lost love of hers, and still swayed.

Rey watched the two as he nursed a beer. He missed his family, but didn't want to just drop in when he wasn't even close. He knew Dave for a while, not close, but close enough. He saw the look they shared, and it was the same way he looked at his wife. It was the same thing he hoped every person could experience in their lifetime. It was about time that the twosome found some happiness. He slowly motioned to Randy that he was leaving. He wanted to talk to his wife, even if he couldn't see her, hearing her would be good enough.

Stephanie sat down next to Randy.

"Have they been like this the whole time?"

"Yeah, I guess the two weeks have did wonders with them. I guess it also helps that he's gonna pop the question, never hurt to have fun before the biggest night of your life", Randy said looking at the couple.

"When did you get so sensitive and insightful?"

"Always have been, just don't tell no one. It could ruin the rep".

Stephanie chuckled at the man next to her. Randy had his moments, and thats what she loved about him. That he wasn't like that all the time, just needed to be. Just like her.

Another song came on, and it was as if it exactly described how he was feeling at this moment.

You  
Got Me (You)  
Thinking (You)  
Of You  
For You  
Got Me  
Telling My Mama (You)  
And My Friends  
All About  
You  
In My Daydreams Are  
You  
Touching (You)  
Holding (You)  
Kissing (You)  
As I'm Sweaty With (You)  
Came Right On Time (You)  
Hey You  
Every Word In This Song

She looked up and grinned at him. That was the face he wanted to see, just hers. She leaned up to his ear.

"You want to leave?"

"Yeah, we should talk".

He warm breath hit her like a tons of brick, in a good way. That's all she needed. The couple made there way to the table where the now twosome sat.

"Where's Rey Rey?"

"He left, probably tired", Randy said.

"Well..."

"You two are leaving too?", Stephanie whined.

"Yes, and I'll kill you later, since I'm guessing you two knew about him coming in early, right?"

The two looked around as if she wasn't there.

"Uh-huh, like I said, I will kill you later, but for now we are leaving".

Going there separate ways Dave and Emylee made their way to her room. Where she saw his stuff in her room.

"_Mental note : Kill Stephanie and Randy tomorrow"_, she thought.

"Come, dance with me", Dave said pulling her closer.

"You're not sleepy?"

"Hell no, I'm near you, I'm nowhere close to being tired", he grinned.

She leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she felt at peace. Never wanting to night to end or the feeling to vanish. She also began to think the other shoe as got to drop here in the next five minutes. Dave felt his shirt get wet, looking down, he saw Emylee crying.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Alright, what is it? Are we done, I mean all of this could not be happening unless you are leaving me, I mean you said we have to talk", she imitated him.

He grinned at her lame attempt, and shook his head. Sitting down, she sat next to him.

"Are you dying?"

"What?"

"Well, somethings got to give, and you said we have to talk".

"You and you're lame attempts of sounding like me are borderline nuts, seriously, don't quit your day job Em".

"Well then what is it?"

"I want you to meet my parents".

"That's it?"

"Yes, because you have to show something".

"What am I showing them?", she said confused.

"This".

He showed her the ring. She was confused at first, then she began to cry again.

"We've been through a lot. Between being friends first supporting each other, and then coming together, and getting through meeting your parents, I think its about time you meet mine, and once and for all become my wife. Emylee marry me".

She was at a loss for words, but shook her head yes, as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Hon, say something".

"I'm so killing Randy and Stephanie, I know they knew about this".

"Forget that for now, just dance with me".

The two danced to the soft music in the back round as until the sun came up. She still had the feeling that the other shoe would drop, but for now she was as happy as he was hat she said yes.

Thanks goes out to Yung Joc "1st Time" and Raheem DeVaughn "You". Two greta songs to check out! R/R

Actress


	25. Welcome to Dave's world

_I know boys and Girls, it's been a long long long time since I updated last, and I'm working hard and as fast as I can. Anyways, read, and I may or may not be able to update tonight, at the very latest tomorrow before I go tto work. Hopefully you enjoy it, gives you in insight on where Dave came from(at least my version, lol)._

_Love ya 2 pieces_

_-Actress_

They pulled up to a brick two story home. The flight was stressful on the both of them, he was nervous to introducing them to her. They knew _of_ her, but haven't _met_ her. When he was home, it's all he talked about, aside from wrestling and Randy and John's antics. She was nervous, because they could be like her parents, and she knew how much Dave actually respected his parents. If she only knew what it took to get them to that point.

The simplicity of the home was something she admired. It was known that in any type of sport, the family always ended up with a mansion after the player made it. His parents wanted nothing from him, but he insisted, and they compromised on this house on the outskirts of D.C. Emylee sat in shock, upon that sight, and the fact she should be meeting his parents in less than 30 seconds. At his very point she knew he meant everything he said. He was serious, and she was too, but this drove the point home for her. This was her family now, and his intentions and love was very real and unconditional.

"Emylee, hon?"

"Yeah?"

"Lost ya there for a minute, you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good, still breathing".

"Come on, I'll get our stuff later", he smiled.

He knew she was ready to bolt at any minute, and she had good reason, for she hadn't felt the wrath of Mama Bautista yet.

Seeing that smile made her calm some, but not a lot. Having an arm around each others waist, they walked in link to the door. Ringing the doorbell, she dropped her arm quickly, and he arched a brow. His sister, Heather, answered the door seeing the porch lights come on.

"GQ!"

"Young Sexy"

Two nicknames they gave each other when he was a bouncer, and she'd come to a club he was bouncing, it was his way of looking out for her, and she hated it, at first. It grew on the both of them, and now it was routine for them. Emylee nervously grinned at the sibling interaction, standing behind Dave. He turned slightly moving Emylee towards his sister.

"Emylee Harris, this is my younger sister, Heather Bautista-Reynolds. Heather, my womens champ, and now fiancée, Emylee Marie Harris".

"No relation to Star and Al Reynolds", she said hugging Emylee.

She felt a little overwhelmed, but went with it.

Heather was Emylee's height, long brown hair, with hazel eyes. Same tan and smile as Dave, but more welcoming than his. She understood the nickname they gave to each other, but still found them to be odd. Finally stepping into the home, she looked around, and saw all the pictures of the two around the house, noticing they were inseparable. Passing the stairs, she saw two boys and a girl playing video games. It was like slow motion for her. They turned around and noticed who was standing in the doorway.

"I get no love, I'm hurt", he boomed.

"UNCLE DAVE!",the children yelled.

He was tackled to the ground, and his big laughter was heard booming through out the room, as he was tickled and flooded with questions. The little girl stopped after seeing her favorite Diva, Emylee, with her mom.

"She loves you", she whispered.

Little children never made Emylee nervous, they were the most honest people she ever talked to, and in most cases, they were cute too. The little girl ran into the other room, and Emylee and Heather looked at each other in confusion. She ran back in with the replica of her womens championship belt. She tugged on her pant leg, and she squat down to her level. Dave stopped and watched with now his brother in law, Aaron Sr.

"Now, if my memory serves me correctly, you have to be Maddy, cause you don't look like Eric or AJ", she joked.

"No silly, I'm Madeline Renee Reynolds", the 5 year old grinned.

"Well, I'm Emylee Marie Harris, nice to meet you".

"I know who you are, and you like my uncle a lot".

That's the honesty she was talking about, now there was two people that made her blush, this little girl and Dave. Emylee signed the belt, and gave it back to Maddy. She took off in the direction of her father.

"Daddy! She signed it, she actually sign it!", she said jumping up into her father's arms.

"I know, lets go show Grandpa Sam", he grinned walking away.

Dave's parents divorced when he was seven years old, but his mother re-married when he was ten. Samuel Henderson was his mentor in Elementary and Junior high, trying to keep him in the straight and narrow. The two butted heads and at 16, when Dave was locked away in juvenile detention for attempted grand theft auto, he cut them loose. It took two years of hard knocks, and real life before he came to his senses. Sam and Mary decided to send him to his father, thinking that a new start would help him out. A year later, finding out he was living in terrible conditions, they took him back in. Sam concluded that Dave had a temper, and Dave compromised to keep it in check. They saw a different person when he came back. Immediately after coming home, he went after a job as a local bouncer of one of D.C.'s night club. Slowly word got around of this man, and he never lost work. By day he lifted, and by night, he threw out 'distractions'. The three came to an understanding, and the rest is history.

Mary Henderson came out of the kitchen.

"David! Finally you come back home", she said hugging the massive frame.

Mary was definitely of Filipino decent. The height was a big factor, which he took after his father, but she was 'sharp and stern' as Dave told her. Her long brown hair was braided in one big braid, and dressed in t-shirt and jeans.

"Emylee Harris", Emylee said sticking out her hand. She immediately regretted the action after seeing the look on the older woman's face, but being the female lawyer she was, she didn't let it show. Aaron, Dave, Heather, and now Sam, got quiet. Mary looked over at Emylee, walking around the third possible daughter in law she would have to get to past her test.

"Very assertive".

"I'm a lawyer, I have to be".

"So, you want to be my son's wife, and bearer of my grandchildren. What if I just don't like you?", she responded snidely, crossing her arms.

"Mrs. Henderson, no disrespect, but I don't care if you do or don't I love David and he loves me. We are getting married, and you will respect me", Emylee said approaching Mary.

"Well, we have a long road don't we?", Mary moved closer.

Dave was getting worried, two of the women he loved most were getting ready to throw down in his parents house and he didn't know what to do. Sam elbowed him, and motioned for him to relax.

"Yes we do, so I advise you to buckle up cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride if this is the way you're gonna be".

Mary and the family broke out in laughter, as she hugged Emylee, and Emylee was very confused.

"Mom does that to anyone who we date, it's her way of testing to see if they can hold their own", Heather said.

"Sam did it to me, it was brutal", Aaron said to Emylee.

"Trust me, she's different, we've known about you since Dave signed his contract", Same added.

Dave looked down at his shoes, and rubbed his head, as Emylee giggled at the omission.

"Yeah with that, let's eat", he said holding her hand.

They sat eating dinner, as Dave and Emylee talked about their lives on and off the road. Especially her tale of him meeting her parents. His step-father grinned at his mother as the two finished each others sentences, and talked with the kids about the WWE. He finally saw that Dave was maturing, and she was the woman who was making it happen.

R/R


	26. The former Mrs Bautista

_I done gone and did two updates in two days, and working on the third! Holy crap! Anyhow, I talked to someone a couple days ago, and she gave me some really good advice(writer you know who you are!), and I'm trying to update and complete this story within the next two weeks, these last chapters should foreshadow what should happen next! I hope you guys have been reading in between the lines and paying attention, cause it's going to get real interesting from this point on! Hope you enjoy! R/R_

_-Actress_

It was quiet in the Bautista/Henderson home. Heather and Aaron left to their around 9pm, and Dave helped them to the car since they had three sleeping kids to take home. It left Emylee to talk to Sam and Mary alone for a while. After everything, she warmed up to the couple, and even envied the connection and playful banter they shared between each other. She hoped that she and Dave shared in their new marriage. All the people had since departed to their rooms, and she was introduced to Dave's teens years since they were sleeping in his former room. Their were different rock groups posters on the walls, and he reminded himself to take down the barely covered Tammy Kitaen posters he had, along with the blonde haired blue eyed video girls from the 80s era that Emylee vaguely remembered. She laughed at the sight of the room, wasn't messy like most teenage rooms, but it was a guys rooms, only change was the bigger bed.

"Mom said this was my project tomorrow, you want to help me?"

"Aww, does David need my help with his room", she mocked.

"You better be glad we are at my parents house, or you may have a mouth full", he joked.

"Right, that's what you normally do isn't it?"

"That's right, and I can always take my turn", he suggestively added.

It was now 1am, and she sat in a dark kitchen just thinking about everything in her life at the moment. As she was deep in thought, Sam came roaming down the stairs, and quietly sat next to her, and she didn't notice he was sitting next to her.

"What in the world are you doing up?"

"HOLY!...you scared the crap out of me!", she said holding her chest.

"I apologize".

"No worries, and to answer you I was thinking".

"Ok, and what about?"

"I always wanted children. My last boyfriend, didn't really want kids, and I know David does, but our careers are very demanding".

"Ah, the children talk, one of many you two need to have. All I can say is be honest to him, he hates being lied to. Tell me, where did this thought come in?"

"It's about the child he may or may not have, but he refuses to find out".

"It's a sore subject around here. He was so in love with Amanda, and when she found out she was pregnant, it was t the tail end of the marriage, though I agree with you, it is his choice to know".

"I know".

"Well, talk to him about it, he's stubborn, like his mom, but he will listen, trust me".

"Yeah, at least he's not like my parents".

"I take it their not happy about the nuptials?"

"That would be putting it lightly", she joked.

"Stubborn, a smart ass, and assertive, a mirror image of Dave, except with boobs", he added.

"Thanks, I guess".

"Listen, you and he love each other very much, I see it. It will work itself out, trust me, after the fact he's had a crush on you since his lunch with you and Randy, helps that he won't easily let you go".

She smirked at the memory.

"Don't think I didn't know about your little display to Randy, I knew you were a catch then, but he didn't, all he thought was trying to save his marriage. When she told him that the child was his, he gave up and left. I think the was the same time he confessed his crush and the storyline with you began. I told him to tread lightly, become friends first before anything. That was something he didn't so with Amanda. He just married her because he _thought_ he loved her".

"Really?"

"Yeah, friends always make the best lovers", he winked.

"YOU! You told him that..."

She smirked as she realized who was behind his sudden confidence when he started to pursue her. It was a hidden fact that only he, Emylee, and Dave knew, that after the lights dimmed, and the camera were off, he was scared of rejection again, which would explain a lot of his courtship, he flirted, and she responded. He moved closer to her and she moved too. It was all because of the man sitting next to her.

"You think he was as smooth as he is now? Well, I think he could have been, but he was out of the dating game for so long, he forgot the rules, I just helped along the way", he grinned.

He offered her a hand.

"Come on, you need sleep if you and he are changing that room, trust me, who knows what you two many find in there".

She sat on the bed, and watched him. He was laying under the moonlight, and it was early September, so it was still warm, but nice. He was shirtless, and his chest rose to the rhythm of her breathing. He was so peaceful and relaxed. This man was her angel sent to her my father, to watch out for her, question was could she watch out for him, and would he listen?

That morning she was already up, went he rolled over to snuggle with her, and noticed she wasn't there. Opening his eyes, he watched her walk back into the room, dressed in a t-shirt and crops, and her up in a towel, sensing she was cleaned up and ready to help him.

"Morning Sunshine".

"Hey Beautiful".

"You're slacking, I thought we were doing this room".

"We are. I need coffee, and I'll be ready to go".

"In the corner over there".

He looked over, and saw she brought up breakfast. It was his mother's cooking, and he also noticed the house was quiet. He sat up, and drank the coffee, and saw the plate of eggs and bacon sitting there too.

"Hurry up, this room needs help badly".

"Hey! This is still my room, even though I own my house across town".

"So what, it's bad and you know it".

"Alright, and if it is, you can't rush me".

She sat on the bed, and looked at him, with a un-fazed look. He tackled her, and she began to laugh uncontrollably, and he pinned her to the bed.

"You give"

"I will when you eat, and finish up, so I can get rid of these pre-pubescence posters".

"Ah, the truth comes out".

"Okay, okay, I think the posters are a bit much, but you are a child of the 80s, what should I expect".

"And if I was to go to your parents house, you can't tell me you didn't have "right-on" posters all over your wall?"

"Alright, alright, but at least my Tupac posters weren't naked ones".

"Ok, I compromise there".

He threw on a t-shirt and track pants, and began to help her clean and organize the room. Once going through his stuff, he began to tell her his past as a child, and she laughed so much it hurt. All the crazy things he did, and almost got caught doing, was too much. After collecting up boxes, and looking around, it dawned on him, their was no sight of him in the room anymore. His mother walked up, with a picture.

"I left out to get a frame for the picture you got me, well, I bought, and Sam and I thought we should frame the article".

She walked in, and placed it on the nightstand. It was of the latest photo shoot they took as he took his place on Smackdown with her. She stood back to back with him. The front read:

**The King and Queen of Smackdown**

"Aww mom".

"Hey, I'm proud of my baby, and my new adopted child, both on front cover magazines".

"Ok, mom, even that's cheesy of you".

"Alright then, let me get my digital camera, and take a picture of you two right now, and I'll put the magazine up with the other ones I bought".

She left to her room to find her camera, and Dave shook his head at the woman. She came back with the camera, and Dave pulled Emylee close to him, and they began joking around, and she snapped one of her making a face at the camera, while he laughed at her. The next shot was the one she decided would go into the room. They looked at each grinning, and it made seem like no one else was there with them, just the two of them. It was something she always wanted for both of her children, but thought it may never happen for Dave.

"You happy now mom?"

"Duh".

"Well, the room is done, except for the trash".

"Sam will get that, you guys go and get lunch, and thanks for helping him", she said with double meaning.

"Oh it was my pleasure to help him", she grinned.

The two made their way out of the home, and to a restaurant we loved during his time being a bouncer. It was like a diner, but specialized in Italian food. It had a family atmosphere to it. Carrying her on his back, they laughed as they walked into the restaurant.

"Pick up for Bautista", he said grinning at Emylee.

They stood, and he held her while they got the order. She went to turn around, and move, because some people were behind her. She politely grinned, and the woman began to verbally assault Dave and herself.

"Well, look who we have here, the one woman who ruined my marriage to my ex, and my ex", Amanda Bautista, now Anderson said.

"What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Eating, with my lovely husband, same could be asked of you".

"Same thing, how about we ignore you, and your so called man over there", Emylee added.

"Listen you bitch, it's your fault...oh wait a minute, you have a ring, he gave you a piece of glass to wear. I guess third time is charm, or in his case most costly".

Emylee and Amanda inched closer, with their respective spouses holding their arms back.

"Listen you have no leg to stand on in the "I was the innocent victim" stance. You're the one who thought it was the best therapy to spread your legs open to the first hard object you could get your hands on. I came here with my fiancée for lunch, you can go to hell for all I care. But for now I suggest you and your lovely husband get your order and leave before I prove to you that this", she said hold her hand up, "ring isn't glass, it's very real. Don't be jealous, remember, you picked him, I didn't".

Emylee pulled away from Dave, and sat on one of the stools at the bar. She was fuming at this woman and only met her twice. The first meeting was weird, because he was arguing with her at a live event. She walked in on the argument, and she assumed she and Dave were having an affair. It wasn't the best first impression, but it was a long lasting one.

"Let me go", she demanded.

"Let me explain something to you. I'm not even anywhere close to bing jealous of you. I've seen you so called skill, and trust me, I could do what you do any day. The only reason, I don't beat your ass right now because I'm a mother, I have better morals and class than you and those people on television".

"Yet your daughter loves me, she looks up to me, and by you watching, you are contributing to my salary, which makes you worse than my co workers".

"I'm just warning you, Dave isn't exactly the best man when it comes to commitment and responsibility", she grinned.

"Mandy, come one, Adrianna is waiting for us at home".

"Yeah, maybe instead of hurling insults at my fiancée, you should go practice being a mother and wife to your family, since couldn't get it the first time around".

"No one asked you", Tony said to Dave.

"Come on, I been waiting for this day to happen for a while, hit me, and make it good, cause after that, I hurt break you in half".

The two men should nose to nose, and Emylee pushed Amanda out of the way, and got hold of Dave, and shook her head to back off. That's all he needed was to have another lawsuit, and his job in danger.

"Listen to her man, at least this way, you'll actually keep a woman", Tony taunted.

"I'd be careful, Amanda may get depressed again, and end up leaving you and having another baby with her psychiatrist", Emylee said standing in front of Dave, as he smirked at the comment.

The couple left, and the comment she made to her lingered and ate at Emylee for the rest of the day. It was something she told Sam she would talk to Dave about, and really wanted to, but didn't know how to approach the subject with out pissing him off, and now it definitely wasn't happening cause after the silent drive back to his parents house, he wasn't in the mood for talking about anything.


	27. In other news

_**Yes, I know, short, but it is the beginning of the end, and I think I have two to three more chapters. This is the set up. R/R**_

_**-Actress**_

Trish tried Emylee's cell for the ninth time today. She wanted a friend to talk to, and frankly wanted to know how long she knew about Jeff coming back. Yes, she was in a sense, over Jeff, but to have him back, and trying with her wasn't something she actually could handle at the moment. She was so happy with John before. He showed her how her life should have been, that they could be separate and together. They could trust each other, and lead almost normal lives working for the WWE. Ironically, Jeff was still all around her thoughts. Her choice would always be John, but she began to wonder what her life would be like now that Jeff was healthy again.

From the time she remembered, she always admired his persistence, and loved his passion for being 'different', and that included everything he did. Problem was he was becoming too carefree. It got to point, Vince began to depend on Trish to make sure Jeff arrived. It was drugs that got him to that point, and she covered for him, hoping he would stop. She slowly found out she was enabling him to do everything he did. After six months, she couldn't take it anymore. She told management, and they forced him to rehab. She tried to be there for him, but it was too much. He needed help, and pat of it was to let go...of him.

"_Come one Em, you have to pick up"._

"Hey, you've reached Emylee Harris, soon to be Bautista, leave your issues and I might call back, Bye!"

"**Hey Em, it's Trish again, I'll try later**".

Shutting off her cell phone, she took a walk outside. It was downtime, and she was back home. John was to arrive that evening, and at the moment she peace, and time alone. From the time of Jeff's arrival, he told everyone on the Raw roster, he was back for the two things, the championship belt, and Trish Stratus. John Cena being the 'fight now, talk later' type of male, that caused friction in the locker room and backstage, to the point where Paul made sure that the two were no where in contact with each other. This time that they arranged was time to relax, vent, and clear the air. It was to make them stronger, so they thought.

John was the plane holding a red velvet ring box. It was time, and he knew it. Ever since the chance meeting with Emylee and Shane, they had been inseparable. He always thought she was the sexiest woman he ever talked to. Yes, her body was gorgeous, but it wasn't that. She was intelligent too. Some of the conversations they had last at night was just amazing to him. How in touch she was to current events, and especially when she would talk with Emylee on certain topics, it made him have a hard on just thinking about how passionate she could be about life in general. It was the meeting of his parents, and it wasn't planned, but it was handled well, so well, it was that night he decided she was it. She would be the one woman to end the one night stands, and become Mrs. Cena. Though he didn't have the funding to get the ring she wanted, once becoming the WWE champ, that problem was over. He was told by Emylee what she wanted, and Stephanie arranged for the funds to come directly out of his salary. Conviently, he made the last payment this morning before leaving, and he was going to ask her tonight once he got there. He didn't want it to seem like he was doing this because of Jeff. In a way, it was, but it was the main purpose. He was getting older, and it as time, and she was the one, simple as that. Randy knew about it after withholding for a day. He smirked as they used that for leverage to get information. That would kill both of them, and they know it, so why do it? Who knows. He grinned at the thought of him and Dave planning these weddings out, and the only say so would be 'yes dear'. The seat belt light came on, and he settled into his seat, ready to go into the next stage of his life : married.

Randy sat watching a movie, but still lingering in thought of the information he received. Though he was physically there with Stephanie, his mind drifted back to the woman who approached him earlier : Lillian Garcia. She finally confessed her true feelings for him, and it threw him for a loop. He never saw her in the way she saw him. He was in love with Stephanie, and loved Lillian like a young sister. Now, he began to see her in a different light, she was attractive, but he still was in love with Stephanie, and nothing was going to change that.

"Randy?"

"Hmm?"

"I asked you about Dave, he called you back yet?"

"Oh, no. No, not yet, probably trying to calm his mom and Sam down after meeting Emylee. I'll call him tomorrow and tell them about the news".

"You okay?"

"Yeah, never better".

"I know are parents weren't too happy with the news, but they'll be fine".

"I think both my father and yours would love to kill me right now".

"I don't care we are married, and I love it, just like I love you. What do you think, Mrs. Stephanie Orton, or Mrs. Stephanie McMahon-Orton?"

Kissing her, and shutting off the television, he showed her he loved both ideas, and reassured himself he made his choice.


	28. Are you serious reposting

"_**You have ten messages...**",_the voice said.

Emylee sat on the love seat and listened as Dave and his brother discussed the issues the Redskins had to make it to the playoff this season. She wanted to talk to Dave about the issue she felt they had, but ever since lunch, he didn't talk about anything. She knew something was bothering him, but didn't know what it was. Maybe just the sight of his ex and her new husband was it, but in the same sense, it still didn't matter, he was pissed, and she wanted to talk to him about her feelings.

She sat and listened to the messages, some from Trish, and she thought to call her afterwards. The last one caught her attention the most.

"Hey Em, it's Steph. I know you're on vacation, and I know you said nothing to do with work, but oddly enough it has nothing to do with work...RANDY AND I ELOPED! I know, I know, too soon, but I love him, and he loves me, and it's gonna work Em, I can feel it. Dad should be calling you soon to try and get me to reconsider the decision, but I'll save you the call, I don't care about pre-nups, or anything, I just want to be happy and in love with Randy. Hopefully, you're trip is better than mine, call me when you get the chance!"

As the messages ended, she had a call come through. Dave watched her face go from confused to surprised, to now disgusted. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"She and Randy eloped", she said walking out to the back patio.

"Wow, I finally get to hear about some drama with Dave's Job, without the kids confusing the hell out of me", Aaron joked.

"Shit", he added.

Emylee walked to the back, knowing it was Vince, and prepared to listen, and give her thoughts on the situation, and also let him know, there's nothing they can do. As she walked outside, Aaron looked over at Dave, and shook his head.

"You gonna tell her".

"About what", as he stared at the television.

"Amanda, she called twice, and now admitting that Adrianna might be yours".

"I'll take care of it".

"How?"

"I'll talk to her".

"Ok, and what about the allegations of being Amanda's father?"

"The bitch is talking out the side of her neck with that shit".

"Alright, think of it this way, if that girl was yours, do you want her to call Tony? Man, she deserves to know why Amanda feels justified in being that way. At least tell her about what she said, she deserves to hear it form you, not the Internet, or worse, Amanda".

"Alright you got a point, but I don't think Adrianna is mine".

"Ok, even if she isn't yours, prove Amanda wrong. Get tested, prove her wrong, and she can't say anything to you about it".

Outside

"Listen, I'm as shocked as you two are, but they are of age, and there is nothing you or Bob can do about but recognize that your now related, what is Linda and Sharon saying about it?"

"They want to plan out the process, and I never objected to Randy. Emylee, understand it hurt her and Randy's Mother to know that they did this. Can't I sue her for breach of contract?", Vince said with Bob on the line as well.

"The only thing you two can do is either embrace the union, or never talk to them again. From a legal stand point, there's nothing you can do".

"I know, I just hoped my children wouldn't rush into these things, both Shane and Stephanie rushed into marriage, and look at Shane now, not even trying to fix the marriage, just sleeping around".

"Well, not to be rude, but if you know, why haven't you said anything?"

"Because he;s an adult, and like you just said there's nothing I can do"

"Thanks again Emylee, I'll inform Sharon on your advice", Bob added.

"No problem, and get some rest both of you, your gonna need it after the media gets wind of what happened tonight".

Bob left the conversation, and Vince continued on with Emylee as Dave watched her from afar. He watched her body movements and expressions, and continued to read her. He figured she wouldn't take the news good any way he tried to tell her, but knew she wouldn't leave as long as it came from him and not Amanda.

"I just don't know what to do anymore Em".

"Nothing you can do, Vinnie Mac. Let them be, if it fails, you have every right to say I told you so".

"That's Right, I do at least have that!"

"See, and same can be said to you, but in the mean time, get some sleep, you're gonna need it".

Clasping her phone shut, she turned to find Dave standing at the door.

"Bored with ESPN?"

"No. I need to talk to you".

"Okay", she said worried.

They sat on the bench outside, looking at the stars, and she closed her eyes, just to remember this moment of peace before the storm. She knew it was coming, and frankly almost wanted it to happen, just so she didn't think that this wasn't real. If she only knew that nothing was gonna prepare her for what he was going to say to her.

"There's a possibility that I am Adrianna's father".

She sat on the bench stunned. He told her the best and worst news possible. He was possibly a father, to Amanda's daughter, but it wasn't that part that bothered her so much.

"It's not that fact you could be her father, even though, your pettiness and ignorance had you miss out on four years of the girls life, but it's the fact, the time I was comforting you through this whole divorce, you still slept with her. You knew she was cheating, and you continued to go back to her".

"I thought she would reconsider...", he whispered.

"Reconsider? Yeah right Dave, you were coming on to me, and sleeping with her at the same time, and you wait until now to tell me? What about honesty? What about all the bullshit you told me about not hurting me like Paul did, what about that! It was all a lie wasn't it?"

He sat just looking at her, not knowing what to say. Truth be told, when they met, he was cheating on Amanda on a nightly basis, when he wasn't home. It wasn't until Emylee came along, and showed him she was the one thing he yearned for, that he focused on her. Problem was, he honesty thought if not her, then Amanda would be a good second choice.

"You have nothing to say? Well tell you what, you call Amanda, and tell her you want a test, I need to get out of here".

"Where are you going?", he said following her back inside, and to the front porch.

"Out, and this time, don't give me the childish bullshit of staying and talking, this time you blew it".

Pulling out of the driveway, he watched her sped off. Mary and Sam came up behind him, and comforted him, he pulled way, and punched a wall. He paced, as Aaron hugged his mother in law and left. Dave knew she wasn't going to like that bit of news, and hell part of him understood if she came back got her stuff and left to go back to Paul, but he felt, and now thinking about, that she should know about the possibility of being Adrianna's father.

"She'll be back".

"I hope so", he lowly said siting down on the couch.

She drove to the river, where he took her before. She had to get away. It was too much for her. This past year was just too much, and it was finally taking it's toll.

"He told you".

She looked over at her, and a scowl formed on her face.

"What the hell do you want now Amanda?

This is reposting, since I caught a major mess up the first time I posted it! Anyways R/R

-Actress


	29. Reality and Answers

Miles away...

Trish sat across the way from John. In the middle of the table was the ring he gave to her. He told her how much he loved her, and wanted to spend his life with her, but something told her there was more to it than he led on. So they sat. Complete silence, and she stared t the ring, and he stared at her. He couldn't understand why she hadn't answered him, at least give him his pride of saying no for some reason. Even then, he would have been confused to her saying no. They wanted the same things and he was willing to relocate to Ontario, so she wasn't away from her family.

"It's Jeff isn't it?"

"John, it's not that at all".

"Bullshit, and you know it".

"John, please".

"No, you know what, fuck this, when the Trish I love, respect, and admire, you have her call me".

"So did you?", she spat.

"What?!"

"Did you propose because of Jeff, all that loving and everything you just said was nothing but a lie".

He angrily stood, and fished for the receipt in his pocket. As least if she said no, he could take it back, and buy something else with the money he spent, but he figured he wouldn't have to, until now.

"You bought it..."

"Yeah, during the trip to meet my parents, over a year ago, before Jeff was even a factor. I was waiting until we had alone time before I asked. FUCK TRISH! You mean to tell me that you thought I did it because of Jeff, that's low, that means you think everything after Jeff came back was a lie, that I never loved you, that it was all about just having you so Jeff could be pissed. FUCK! I could have any woman, but I want you, but then you pull this shit?"

"John, I'm..."

"Save the shit for someone who cares. I'm too tired to look for a hotel right now, so in the mornin, I'll find one. I'm going to bed. I was hoping at this point to have you butt ass naked celebrating, but right now, I don't even want to see you".

She sat on her couch, ring in one hand, and receipt in the other. Tears silently rolling down her face as she realized what happened. The one thing she swore she'd never do, question her love and trust of John.

Back in D.C.

"So Dave leave you already?", Amanda taunted.

"I'll repeat myself one more time, what the hell or you doing here?"

"Relaxing, it's Tony's night with Adrianna, and I thought I'm go for a stroll down memory lane. That spot over there", she said pointing away from them, "was where Dave and I first made love at".

"Nice, and you cheated with Tony, so why come back to a place where you and your ex were?"

"Don't know, just felt like it".

"Uh-huh. How long were you going to hide Adrianna from Dave?"

"I thought he may come back to me after I had Adrianna. When he made it clear he wouldn't, I lied to him about the conception time table. There's a possiblity that she is his daughter. The other part is I know he'll want to be involved".

"Well no shit Sherlock!"

"It was punishment or cheating on me with you".

"We never slept together Amanda, you seem to think that we did. I was with Paul when you were going through your shit. Yes, he cheated on you, but not with me. You see, I have this thing called morals, remember that? Where I don't sleep with Married men, seperated or in the middle of a divorce".

"You may not have slept with him, but it was his thoughts. You consumed his brain. He wanted you ever you signed him".

"Not my problem, you see, you wanna blame everyone for your divorce to Dave, Blame him and yourself. Right now, I'm leaving before I kick your ass. Oh and one last thing, if she is his, best believe that he will seek full custody of Adrianna", she walked past Amanda.

Amanda finally broke down and cried. It was the one thing she didn't want to happen. She wanted Dave back, and now, she was getting Karma handed to her.

Driving back to the Henderson home, Emylee called Trish back, she needed some sanity in her life at the moment. Little did she know what happen earlier that night.

"Ok, so what did you say".

"I asked him about Jeff".

"Oh god Trish, you didn't?!"

"I know, I know, it wasn't pretty Em, hell I don't even know if we're still together after my little Law and Order stunt. All I can do is hope for the best".

"I know what you mean".

"Trust me, you and Dave will be fine. She's always been a Bitch, before you came around. Your friendship with him didn't do anything to change the fact that she was born a bitch", Trish added.

Emylee chuckled at the response. Trish was always the level headed one between the three. Willing to tell it like it was. Which was why Emylee thought she and John were a prefect match. She felt guilty for not telling Trish about Jeff coming back, but she shrugged it off, and didn't worry about it. She pulled back into the driveway, where the house was empty.

"I'll talk to you later alright?"

"Yeah, call me and tell me what happened, ok?"

"Ok".

Getting out of her SUV, she slowly approached the home. It was quiet and empty. She almost thought he left the house, until she saw his body sitting on the couch. He quickly stood, and they were face to face. She stood strong to his physique. It was then, when she slapped him. This time it drew blood, and he could taste it.

"Ok, ok, I deserved that".

"You deserve a hell of a lot more, but this is your parents, so I'll respect that fact".

"You ready to talk now?"

"Yeah".

They sat across from each other, since She wanted to talk, cause if she was close, he'd probably kill him. He wanted the distance since he knew she'd probably kill him. Her phone rang breaking the silence. It was Paul's ring tone, and that made it worse.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't yell at me, I needed to know what you were going to do about Steph and Randy".

"As I informed Vince, I can do nothing. She is an Adult, she and Randy can do as they please".

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I have to go".

"Oh? Trouble is Paradise?", he asked.

"You know something, you want to be like Martin Luther King, trying to keep hope alive that I'll just leave Dave. Let me tell you something, He had a good cause to keep hope alive. You, on the other hand, have nothing to keep your hope that will happen, so I suggest you work on the scripts for Raw, and stop trying to be like Vince. Trust me, the only way you would come close to getting the role you want is if Steph, Shane, Linda, or Marissa croaked right as we speak, and remember, Shane has Jack, don't think to count him out yet".

As she said that, she knew she officially hurt his feelings. A part of her wanted to take it back, but opted not to, because she knew it would only help his cause to splitting her and Dave apart.

"You know something, you don't have to be a bitch about everything towards me, I was truly concerned".

"No you weren't, unless it's work related, don't call".

Ending the call, Dave sat and watched. He knew she was fired up, and ready for anything at this point.

"She set it all up for tomorrow".

"We'll go".

"Damn straight I'm going, her reasoning was wrong, but I almost understand why she did it. Dave, you fucked up with her, as she did with you. I see that now. I see that she still loves you in a sense, but wasn't ready for the life you led with the company. With that said, I'm still pissed she didn't say anything. I'm pissed that you went and led her on, as well as leading me on too. That none of you decided to think to get the child tested to see if she was his or yours, and now he have to explain to his innocent little girl why everything is happening the way it is. Have you even thought about if she is going to adjust well to us?"

"Yes, I have Em, I thought about everything you said. If you want to leave me, fine, but I'm going to have my daughter, with or without you".

"Fine".

"Fine".

They sat in the dark for a little longer, trying to digest everything that took place within 5 hours. She may or may not be a Step-mother, and he may or may not be a father.

"I'm not going anywhere, but I swear, you lie again, me leaving is the least of your worries".

_**Another Cliffhanger, and Paul made his appearance again. Can't he get clue? Guess not. Though I don't promote violence, Emylee is a high tempered gal, and very umpredictable when pissed off...**_

_**R/R**_

_**Actress**_


	30. Tests, Results, and New Alliances

He paced this office, and watched the little girl play with Emylee in the corner. They were innocent victims in this whole thing between his ex and her husband. Emylee was valid in her feelings, and he never thought other wise. She kept glancing over at him, to re-assure him to keep calm, and either way it was good that it was proven that she was a dirty whore or a dirty lying whore.

Amanda came back into the room after excusing herself to the restroom. She was so nervous, and just stared at Adrianna playing with Emylee, and knew it was all over.

"I have the results of Adrianna Anderson", the doctor said to the group.

_**Ontario**_

He waited for a cab, and she cleaned her house. He watched her closely, as she seemed relaxed. Was he right to think that she was lying the whole time.

"Where do we go from here Trish?"

"You leave. I said and did things I shouldn't have, and right now, I need to make sure that I deserve to be with you".

"Hon, it don't have to be this way".

"Well, Jeff needs to be handled, and frankly I need time to make sure we should be together".

She handed the ring back to him, and shook his head no.

"That answer alone made me think you want to be with me, but handle ya business with Jeff, aight?"

She kissed him on the cheek, and helped him with his luggage.

"Call me later ok?"

"Promise".

She watched as the cab drove away, and was determined more than ever to prove to everyone and herself that Jeff was a lost cause in her eyes.

_**St. Louis**_

The McMahons were on one side, with lawyers, and the Ortons were on the opposite side with lawyers.

"Well, we were called to handle this situation", the older man said.

"There is no situation, Stephanie and I are married, simple as that".

"Alright what about a pre-nup, we could annul the arrangement, and draw it up, then you guys can marry, the right way".

"How about you go to hell", Stephanie said.

She quickly called Emylee, she knew she could get her out of this.

"Emylee Harris".

"It's me, help?!"

"Put me on speaker".

She did that, and the conversation continued.

"Emylee Harris, representing Randy Orton and Stephanie McMahon-Orton. My clients refused anything you have to offer. Vince, Bob, I told the both of you what you can do last night, now if you want to make thins difficult, by all means go ahead, the press loves a good family feud".

She was right, and Vince backed off.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when it blows up in your face".

"Son, your on your own", Bob said backing away as well.

The two grinned and happily made there way out of Randy's parents home. Walking hand and hand, they were very pleased with everything. Their parents loved control, and they controlled every aspect of their lives, whether they admitted it or not. Was the marriage out of rebellion? In some ways they thought so, but more than anything else they loved each other in more ways then their parents saw. Randy cornered Stephanie against his truck.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah I do, and I love you too".

As they looked at each other, Vince walked up to the couple.

"You two realize you upset a lot of people".

"Dad...".

"Let me finish. Though you did, I'm proud of you both, you stood up for what you feel is right, and that makes a successful marriage. That is what will make it work. Don't forget that. Just remember, I will not treat either one of you different now, then I did before, understand?"

Nodding, he left, grinning, and happy that one of his kids were happy, and hopefully they stayed that way.

_**Washington D.C**_.

"As we tested,we said that maybe we couldn't get the results back today, but I requested that we get them back ASAP, and so here we are, please everyone sit, and we'll get started".

The doctor sat down with the two couples, and Adrianna wondered around the office. Emylee just smiled at the little girl she wasn't rambunctious, but inquisitive. She wanted to know where is was, what they were doing, and why. She just watched, and it broke her heart to know that there was the possibility that she could leave here with her mother, and not be David's child or have to be told her father isn't her father, and get used to new parents. She then looked over at David, and he was stone faced, "he wanted to know and know right now, cut the bullshit, and get to the point" was his demeanor and attitude. It was like slow motion for the four people in the room. He pulled out the contents of the envelope, and scanned over them semi-quickly. Adrianna tugged at Emylee's skirt, and wanted to sit on her lap. That infuriated Amanda, and at this point secretly hoped Tony was the father.

She was the way Dave and Emylee were. It was what she wanted, she wanted to be the queen of Dave's heart. To be flaunted around his co-workers and friends. To be pampered, and respect in every sense of the word. She never got that, and that's all she ever wanted in a husband. Though, Tony gave that to her, he wasn't the lover Dave was, and never came close.

"_I love you so much Mandy, and I know that when I make this contract, we'll have that family we wanted"._

"_I know, but I worry that maybe I don't look like the divas that you'll be working with. That I can't compete with the women on television. I just don't know David..."._

"_Remember what we agreed, this is for us, our family, and our children having an opportunity at a better life that I'm willing to bust my ass to give them"._

"_I know, I know, and I'm willing to work at this marriage if you are"._

"_Always". _

She sat detesting now the possible father of her child. Everything they promised each other was broken, and she blamed him. Now she couldn't trust that neither he or new newly engaged bimbo would take care of her child. She raised her to this point, and no matter what, she is Tony's daughter, and he is the sperm donor, the only thing he could get right between them. Even though she cheated first, he was doing it already, by putting this career first. Tony saved her and Adrianna, and now it was her tunr to keep it that way.

"Mr. Anderson, there is a 99 percent chance that you could not be this little girl's father".

As he read that aloud, Tony blew a fuse. That was it. He went from having a practice, to working as a school counselor. His affair with Amanda damaged his reputation, and cost him his license. He then went back to school to only be able to deal with high school kids in the DC area. It wasn't the life he pictured, but knowing that he was married to the woman he was in love with, and having children with her, was the best thing, and it didn't matter about his career. Now, knowing that Adrianna was the product of Dave's last night with Amanda was just to much.

Storming up and almost out, he turned to Amanda, and said the one thing he never wanted to say.

"You'll get my papers in the morning. I can not raise a child that isn't my own, even after you lied to be about ALL OF THIS! YOU! You brought this on yourself, and her, and I hope that David and Emylee sue you for custody!"

Taking off, she sat with tears streaming down her face, but strong willed to make their lives hell. She knew who to call, but for now, she would listen to the bullshit results that plagued her since she skipped a period.

"Which means..."

"I'm Adrianna's father. I...wow".

Emylee grinned, as Adrianna grinned too. She didn't know why she was grinning, but Emylee was grinning and she was nice and fun to the four year old. Dave looked over at Adrianna and just was elated. He had a daughter, and a soon to be wife, and they were in-sync with each other. He then looked at Amanda, and she was distraught, but showing face.

"Well, Mr. Bautista, you can have these papers, to take to the county office, for legal purposes. Mrs. Anderson, we will give you time to digest the news, and your copy is out in lobby drawn up for you. If there is nothing else, I'll be leaving now".

He exited, and Adrianna giggled and hugged Emylee.

"Are you my new mommy?"

"No, no honey, I'm your second mommy. You will always have your mommy over there. The three of us will be there for you ".

Dave nudged Amanda, and she gave a cold stare towards him.

"Don't start, not in front of her, we need to talk".

They went to the back of the office, and he continued to rub his head.

"You realize I will be suing for custody, right?"

"And no court will give you custody, just based on you lack of skill as a parent, and never being home, not to mention lack of support".

"You conniving little Bitch, listen to me, I will say this once, I _WILL_ get custody of Adrianna. As Tony said, and I will add, you don't have a leg to stand on, considering you didn't even tell anyone about us being together until now. You purposely got pregnant, with my help, since you told me you were on the pill, of which you weren't were you?"

"I just started, listen, I'll drop the whole thing if you just leave Emylee and come with us".

"Now, not only are you unfit, but your smoking crack. We've been done, and hire a lawyer, because when we are doing, you may have court supervised visits".

"Don't get froggy David, remember, you have been out of Adrianna's life up until this point".

"No thanks to you, excuse me, I have _my_ daughter to tend to", he said walking away.

"That's ok, have her back to the house by tomorrow morning", Amanda calmly grinned and added.

Dave went to the twosome, and picked her up.

"Wanna go meet some family members of mine?', he asked her.

"Yea", she shyly grinned.

"Ok, lets go then", Emylee said walking with the two.

It was a match made in heaven as he held her, and she rubbed his slight bristle that was on his face. Emylee stopped as Amanda was dialing a number.

"I warned you, but in a sense, I feel for you".

"I don't need your fucking pity, I will have them both back before the year is done".

"Right, continue to be delusional, not only will you not have custody of Adrianna, but she will visit in the county's psychiatric ward".

"Say what you will, I'm not going anywhere".

"Funny you say that, I was gong to say the same thing".

Emylee walked off to catch up with the newly united duo. Something told her in the back of her mind, that she should watch for her, like Dave did with Paul, she would tell Dave in time, but right now it was time to celebrate with her new step-daughter, and first thing tomorrow, she was going to re-decorate the guest room in Dora, cause she found out today, that was her favorite of all time.

Amanda watched the three drive off. Finally the phone picked up, she was frustrated.

"I thought you said he wanted me back, cause I've wanted him since Tony wasn't doing things the way I wanted, I'm done, you figure her out. I don't even want the girl, he can have him".

"Trust me, he'll come crying to you after Emylee leaves him over the hard time he'll have adjusting. They threatened you to take her away, right?"

"Yeah".

"Sounds like them, trust me, with my help, you'll have him, your daughter, and Dave won't want Emylee anymore, and they will be no more", Paul grinned.

**TBC...**

_**This is just the beginning. Deliberation will show more drama, and you're trying to figure out how Paul and Amanda linked up? In due time, in due time...in any event, I enjoyed this story, and the sequel will be crazier than this, that's all I'm telling, or I'll be forced to kill who ever knows the plans I have, j/k(maybe). Anyways R/R, and I'll be back soon!**_

_**Actress **_


End file.
